The Dead Can't Be Heard
by ElementalShadow
Summary: Naruto has grown up in the shadow of his parents, but his efforts to please them and the village have left him injured and forbidden from joining the Academy. Saddened, he uses most of his free time to get away and run around the village and training grounds. When he comes across someone he's never seen before, he's unaware of how his life will change. Changed Spelling Error in C3
1. Chapter 1

**So in light of my failed attempt to make a comeback from my very long hiatus, I have decided to start a different story that will be a multi-crossover between a world I know very well, Naruto, a game I recently discovered by the name of Elsword and another anime that I have fallen in love with, Monster Musume. Most Naruto stories have the same start. A beaten and abused Naruto that is run from the village and he gains almost ridiculous, incredible Mary Sue powers. This will be progressed by the reviews and messages I receive. This is a second attempt to create a story by both myself and the readers. But these ideas will be seamlessly brought in, so long as it does not interfere with the fact that right off the bat, Naruto will not stand on the level of a Kage. He will gain power and will lose fights. People will die and there will be some who stand on equal ground with him.**

 **With all that being said, I want everyone who reads to please leave an idea. Yes, I like people who praise the stories or leave criticisms, but for this story, I would like you to leave your preferences. I've read many stories that I believe could use something more and I do not want to leave you wanting. With that being said, I will begin the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Monster Musume or Elsword. Please enjoy!**

 **Let's Start!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bury the Pain**

The day began like any other. The sun was shining high in the sky and the people of Konoha were as happy as can be. Today was the thirteenth anniversary of the attack of the Kyuubi, a day that, while sad, did not leave the villagers in hate and disdain. On that day, while loved ones were lost, through the efforts of the previous Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the current Four Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the village prevailed and sealed the great demon within a child. Through the use of the Shiki Fujin, Hiruzen sealed the monster within the son of Minato, all three being hailed as heroes for their efforts and saving the village from further destruction, though the young boy was not at first accepted.

As time went on, the attack was not forgotten, but most who lost did not dwell on the dead. At first, the village cursed the child for harboring the demon that ravaged their village and families. Some did not forget at all, but with the words of their beloved Fourth Hokage, those who would listen soon came to accept the young boy, accepting him as Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Fourth.

But, the boy, for all his good nature and kindheartedness, could not bring himself to forget the scornful faces of those who would not forgive. His heart opened to his family along with very few others. When he came of age, he threw himself into becoming a ninja to be strong like his mother and father, tired of being compared to them by the villagers. But, much to his chagrin, he couldn't excel the way they had. Due to having the Kyuubi resting dormant inside of him, he could not control his massive chakra reserves at the time. When Ninjutsu and Genjutsu found no hold with him he forced himself to get stronger in Taijutsu. With the help of a man known as Might Guy, he became stronger and faster, but even there he found problems he couldn't escape.

With the demon inside, he was already physically stronger, but with Guy's training, he unlocked his limits, bringing him to the point that his body was unable to handle the power. He ended up shattering his left arm to the point that even the Kyuubi's chakra and the greatest medic ninja alive could not fix him properly. Before he could even join the Ninja Academy, he was forbidden by his father from even applying.

That was a year before we would've been able to join. A year before he turned thirteen. At the time he harbored no ill will, believe his parents would relent when he showed restraint in his training, but when the time came to enroll, he was mistaken. Both of his parents denied him his request and he felt something greater than the pain of his body breaking. He felt betrayed.

Back to the present, Naruto found himself running through the trees of a training ground he frequented not too far from the acclaimed Forest of Death. It was closed down due to everything inside being considered far too dangerous. He, however, found no issue traversing the dangerous forest. Its creatures no longer attempted to hunt him and while he had lost most of the strength in his left arm, he did not lose his legs strength or their speed.

His eyes narrowed as he landed on a large tree branch, fifty feet from the forest floor. _'The animals are way too quiet today…'_ Normally, when he came through the forest, there were insects the size of people and monstrous beasts on the prowl for their meals. But today, he heard and saw nothing to indicate they were ever there. He sighed and continued to jump through the trees, reveling in the only freedom he felt he had. _**"The funny thing is I can't sense anything out of place, outside of the fact I can't sense the creatures."**_

Naruto didn't reply, but nodded to the voice. When his family had denied his request to join the Academy, he was distraught. He sought refuge and found it inside of himself in the form of a sewer housing a massive cage with a small piece of paper on it. Knowing what lied behind; he had become acquaintances and soon, friends, with the Kyuubi.

As he dashed through the trees, he soon stopped and sat down against the trunk, resting above the ground and taking in his surroundings. The sunlight couldn't reach through the trees completely, so his blonde hair had taken a slightly dull appearance. His bright blue eyes still held their childlike brightness, but they were lidded as if he were annoyed or tired. _'You think mom and dad will let me join the Academy next year?'_

He heard the fox huff and stared into the darkness further into the forest. _**"Your dad is pretty assertive about you not becoming a ninja after the accident that shattered your arm. He probably believes if you don't get killed in the field then you'll kill yourself by training too much. You trained yourself to the point your body broke. Your left arm is practically useless outside basic tasks, even with what I and Tsunade could do for it."**_

Thinking about his family did not anger him; it simply made him wish they would give him another chance. When they forbade him from joining, he felt he had disappointed them. He felt they thought they had lost a legacy. _**"You cannot place that burden on your shoulders, child. They love you and simply don't wish to see you hurt."**_

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms, speaking out loud. "I wish I could believe that, but I overheard them talking a few times. Dad wishes I hadn't pushed him to make me not join. Mom feels the same way. You were probably sleeping, Kurama." Kurama laughed. _**"Probably so, but this is just another hurdle. Dreams can be achieved so long as you keep trying harder. Look at that Guy character and his little mini-me. They can't use chakra and they're some tough people."**_

' _Yea, but the difference between me and them is I have you. I'm too strong and I can't control my chakra right now.'_ Before Kurama could reply, Naruto heard something off to his right, rustling through the canopy. He jumped to his feet, ready to dash away if it was a threat, but when his eyes focused to the darkness, he saw something that he wasn't expecting.

On a tree branch, up higher than he was, he saw the body of a girl with short, light lavender hair peering out from behind the trunk of the tree. Thanks to Kurama and his enhanced vision, he saw on her young, cute face that she had not two eyes, but six, with four eyes above her normal human set. Her eyes were a flat red and she wore, from what he saw, a top that came down just above her waist, showing very little skin. Her forearms were covered by what looked like gloves and she looked to be as young as he was, a growing girl hitting her teens. He shouted out, hoping to get her to come closer. "Hey, who are you?!"

This, however, startled her and she disappeared behind the trunk, Naruto assuming she was running off. He took off after her, knowing that if anything was still in the forest then she could be in danger. When he got to where he saw her, he noticed a small trail of shiny thread. He touched it and pulled it up. "A spider web? Oh no…" He had seen the spiders in the forest before. They were large, mean arachnids that had been one of the few creatures to attack him on his first few trips into the forest. Once he realized they were territorial, he stopped going near their webs. Now, if this was an indication, they were around here too and she was encroaching on their property. He took off faster than before, his hearing picking up her breathing and he followed with speeds he forced beyond his limits, seeing her slowly come into view.

As he closed in, his foot caught on something and he tripped, falling from the tree and seeing the glimmer of the broken web flash in front of his face as he fell. His eyes widened as he fell. _'A trap?!'_ He saw the girl in the distance stop and he could only see her upper half, the rest too dark to make out without the sun. He saw a look of worry on her face and knew why she was terrified. He had a long fall ahead of him and he wasn't sure, even with the training he forced himself through, if he'd survive completely intact.

" _ **Kid! This isn't to the floor! You're over the Pit!"**_ Naruto's eyes widened even more. He had passed the Pit before and assumed that the hole went on forever. It was big and deep. This wasn't about getting out with his legs anymore. Now he was worried he was going to flat out die! The girl was running back and he couldn't watch. He assumed if she saw him disappear into the Pit she would blame herself and couldn't bear to make eye contact as he did.

With his eyes closed, he fell. He feared death, yes. He was a child that had a life to live, but he saw no way out. He had none of his tools with him and nothing was near to grab onto. He resided himself to his fate. But as he fell, he felt something snag his legs and he started to slow. His eyes opened and he looked down…up…to see his calves wrapped in webbing stretching up to the hands of…the girl? His eyes narrowed in comical confusion, but it was short lived as he immediately shot back up like a rubber band. He saw the girl reeling in the web, but he flew right up past her while she was doing so. As he did, he saw a glimpse of what he thought were spider legs.

Confusion hit once more as he went up, his good arm grabbing onto a branch and holding on for dear life as he looked not far down to the girl. He was right, he HAD seen spider legs. The girls entire body below her butt, which was covered by a loose, dark purple skirt, was a spiders abdomen and thorax, complete with all eight legs and two small pedipalps at her hips with a white line on her thorax. She said something, but Naruto couldn't here as he took her in. In his mind, her legs were beautiful. Each one, stretched out, could easily be longer than him, each also ending in a sharp point He noticed also the gloves she had looked to be the same as her spider body, being made of exoskeleton. The fingers had the beginnings of claw-like nails, but he attributed that to her being, what looked like, his age.

"Hey! Are you going to let go?!" He finally heard her and noticed the small bit of slack in the web, signifying that she had stopped pulling. He looked up and saw he had dug his fingers deep into the wood and relented, falling once more as she began to pull again. Bringing him up, she sat him on the branch as he steadied himself, using one of her legs to cut the web off of him. She expected him to run away now that he had seen her body, but he stood slowly and took her in up close.

As he stared at her, Kurama put in his thoughts. _**"This certainly is interesting. She's a human-spider crossbreed? This seems like something that snake would do, but I don't smell his scent upon her. A naturally occurring phenomenon? A demihuman?"**_ Naruto wasn't listening as he held onto his bad arm and rubbed it, as he found he did when he got excited in any way. She was young, for sure. Her human half gave that away well. But her spider half was only slightly shorter than his height of four feet and seven inches. When she grew up, she was going to be beautiful, but her spider half would be massive!

As he stared at her, he began to notice she was blushing and looking away, doing so in kind. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! It's just…you look so…cool!" Her blush fired up into full gear as she looked off as well. "I…uh…thank you…" Naruto stole another glance out of the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was embarrassed from his praise. Looking back fully, he took a step forward, which got her attention and she backed up, baring her claws-in-the-making and bringing up her pedipalps and two front legs. He stopped immediately, holding up his arms in defense. "No! I don't want to hurt you! I just…wanted to get a closer look. I've never seen someone like you!"

She didn't let her guard down, showing Naruto she wasn't about to trust him right off the bat. He nodded and sat down cross-legged, hoping she would do the same. Luck was with him as she let her spider legs lower her pedipalps to the ground, both bending under her like human legs as she rested her hands on them, her hair hanging lightly over her eyes.

Both were silent as she fiddled with her baby claws and stared at the branch. Naruto, however, could not take his eyes off of her. "You're incredible…" Her blush flared up again as she kept her eyes planted on the wood. "Thank you…" He wanted to talk. He needed learn about her as much as he could. It wasn't every day he found a girl with the lower body of a spider, after all. And he never expected someone as such to be as cute as she was. "M-my name is Namikaze Naruto. What's yours?"

She glanced at him, her blush from his former praise still fresh in her mind. "I'm Rachnera Arachnera. Um…what are you doing in this forest?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I come out here every so often to get away from everything. I've been out a little more lately since I wasn't able to join the Ninja Academy this year. Today is…well I wanted to get away a little more than normal."

Rachnera looked back to him, engaging him in deeper conversation. "Why?" He dropped his hand with a sigh and sat both hands in his lap. "Well…today is my birthday. I didn't really want to be around people today, but if I go home then I know they'll try to smother me." She raised a small eyebrow as she leaned in. "I thought humans enjoyed their families like everyone else?" He waved his hands with a small smile. "Oh no! I love my family…it's just I feel like…"

She spread her spider legs a little to wrap them around the branch instead of bending them, something she often found more comfortable for her thorax. "If…if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." He smiled again and she found a small blush reaching her cheeks again. "Thank you, Nera-chan." She nodded as he spoke again.

"So…do you live here in the forest?" She nodded as she looked around her. "I've only recently started to live here, but I do. I used to live in a forest near a large river, but…before my mom was killed recently; she told me to run…so I kept running like she said and ran into this forest. There was a gate and a big fence, so I assumed I would be safer in here until she came and got me. But it's been a month and she hasn't come for me…"

Naruto saw all over her eyes begin to glisten, knowing that tears were coming. He tried to recover, but he couldn't think of anything. Acting on pure instinct, he moved faster than she could react and threw his arms around her in a tight, but comforting hug. Her body reacted, her legs digging into the wood a few inches and her baby claws ready to tear into him as he hugged her. Her eyes were wide and a tear fell as she thought about her mother. The pain of being alone was starting to surface from where she had buried it inside of her. The silence that now lived as a constant horror in her life was momentarily broken by this boy whom she happened upon and saved from a death she nearly caused.

As the last thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but snicker a little, the funny thought mixed with his warm hug slowly killing her pain as it surfaced. As she began to laugh, Naruto pulled back with a smile, but his face paled nearly to her own human skin color when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

She wiped the tears away with a small smile and sniffles of sadness. Rachnera nodded and sighed as she sat her hands back down on her pedipalps with a smile and looked at him. "I'm sorry; I just…it's been awhile since I've tried to remember life before she died. But, I don't really want to talk about that part of my life right now. I have to admit, you're far nicer than I expected." Naruto raised a brow and questioned. "What do you mean?"

Rachnera looked off to the side, at the glistening strand of her webbing that hung on the branch over the Pit as she spoke. "Growing up, my mother always told me how humans were terrible creatures. She said they hunted the Arachne race to near extinction…and that there weren't a lot of us left. Where we lived, she had set up warnings and walls made entirely of her webs infused with some sort of energy. They were supposed to keep us safe, but the ninja people got through anyway."

Naruto was starting to see tears again and was ready to tell her she could stop, but she held up her hand and sniffled. "No…it's fine. I haven't had anyone to talk to except for the animals but they can't understand me. I want someone else to hear…I can't hold this on my own…" The blonde teen sat back and nodded with his face softer with empathy of her sadness. She took a deep breath and continued, looking at her hands and burgeoning claws.

"When they broke through the web, they surrounded both of us with walls made of stone. I'm still young and I can't fight the way my mother could. She used the same energy that she used to make the webs and broke right through the stone walls. She started to…to kill them. I had seen her kill before, but she was teaching me to hunt for food. We only killed what we were going to eat and we ate animals…not…people. She was fast and she wasn't showing any mercy. They were surprised but right as she was telling me to run; she was hit with a knife tied to a piece of wire to hold her in place. I was scared and started to run faster than I had ever run before. I ran for hours! But then I came to the fence outside of the forest, and you know the story. I've been here…waiting for her. But I don't think she's coming."

Naruto dropped his face a little. "I'm so sorry, Nera-chan…I don't know what I would do without my family. Sure, we get into it and I'm mad they won't let me become a ninja, but I still love them." She smiled and laughed a little, despite her sadness from talking about her mother dying. "Well, I'm glad you aren't a ninja. I…like talking to you, but I don't know if I could handle being friends with someone like the ones who killed my mom…it'd be hard."

Naruto smiled lightly and looked at her eyes, still enraptured by how unique she was. "I understand, it's just been my dream and I can't say that I want to give up on getting stronger. Maybe I could go off and be my own mercenary?! And along he way…maybe I can find something else that I want just as much. Something like being your friend, perhaps?" He smiled as he finished and she blushed a deep shade that took over her entire face. Looking away, she brought her hands to cover her face and stuttered, trying to catch her voice before it slipped away. "I-I…I'd l-like that a lot…would you come and talk to me here?"

The blonde whirlwind smile and nodded. "But I was thinking something a little bit more…closer. There's a forest behind my house that's part of the land. If you want, you could move back behind there and we could hang out all the time! There are plenty of animals to hunt and space for you to make webs!" She smiled with her blush fading but not entirely leaving. "I'd love that a lot!" He stood up and held his hand out with a smile, letting her take it as she lifted herself up as well, towering over him by two feet due to her legs needing stretch. When she came back down she was barely under a foot taller.

He reveled in the feeling of the powerful exoskeleton in his hand, but marveled at how smooth it felt. He blushed as he wondered what her hands would feel like without it, but shook the thoughts away faster than his father moved as he led her to the end of the branch. He let go of her hand and poked his head forward with a smile that both he and Kurama knew he hadn't had for a long time. "Follow me and we'll leave the forest. I'm sure you don't want people to see you, so we'll be sneaky once we get close to home, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, crouching down and ready to follow her new friend. He put his left hand in his pocket, wanting to show off some speed, but knowing that at high speeds his arm would be a wet noodle, unable to gather the strength to move with the wind. With a smirk, he jumped, cracking the branch and blasting forward, making Rachnera smirk as well. "You wanna race, blondie? Let's go!" She did the same, using all eight of her legs to jump, but hers shattered the entire branch with a resounding boom. This caused Naruto to look back with wide eyes as she took off ahead of him and landed on a branch an easy three seconds before him.

He landed and kept his smirk, but in the back of his mind he knew she was loads faster than he was. _'I'm not backing down that easy!'_ He looked like he was going to talk, but right as he drew breath; he blew from the branch at a faster speed, his eyes watering from the pressure. _'I don't normally go this fast!'_

Rachnera smiled lightly as she took off again. Their game continued until they exited the forest, tired and sweating for exerting themselves, only Rachnera wasn't nearly as tired, which made Naruto playfully pout. "I'm so out of shape if you can beat me so easily, Nera-chan!" She shrugged her shoulders with a smile and played with the dirt with her two front legs. "I've lived in the wild my entire life. Being fast is the key to surviving."

He nodded and turned, shaking his head to get her to follow and she caught up beside him. "We're far enough from the main part of the village that we can walk normally for a little bit, but once we get closer, we may have to worry about the training grounds for Genin and Chunin." She smiled and nodded to him. "I know we'll be fine, you'll protect me and if you're about to fall in another hole then I can save you!"

He pouted and felt like his pride was going to be destroyed. "I was trying to catch you but I tripped on your web!" She laughed and patted his head. "I may have almost killed you, but I did save you. So we're even!" He grumbled lightheartedly and straightened himself as he heard a voice that had been silent for most of the meeting with the Arachne. _**"It's nice to see you actually make a friend, child. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be one of those loners through your childhood with a stunted social growth."**_

Naruto shrugged and muttered under his breath to the fox, but Rachnera, having enhanced hearing from her species' genes, heard him speak. "Huh?" Naruto jumped; startled she heard him and instantly waved it off. "Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself a little. I do it when I get nervous." She looked at him, clearly not believing him, but even she knew people had secrets they would rather keep. She had plenty of her own. Shrugging with a smile, she looked ahead. "I understand if you have something you want to keep hidden. I just hope someday you won't mind telling me. We're friends after all, aren't we?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, but inside he didn't feel as good. He had lied to her and they had only just become friends. _**"Way to start out a friendship with a lie. Come on, kid. She's half spider and half human. You really think she's going to care about me being inside of you? Even if a majority of the villagers deal with you because of the Fourth, some still don't mind you out of good heartedness. There's the Ichiraku's and that Iruka guy that comes over a lot! Besides, it's not like I killed her mother. She won't hate me or you. Just let her know."**_

Naruto sighed and stopped walking, causing her to do so as well, turning to look at him. "What is it?" He looked off to the side and placed a hand on his hip and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other hand. "Look…I'm going to tell you something that may or may not make you hate me, so please just keep an open mind, ok?"

She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Ok, what's up?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as if telling her was killing him on the inside. "I…I may…or may not have a…a demon…sealed inside of me?" She stared at him and his awkward poses, ready to laugh from his stature, but she held it in. "Ok, is that it?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and looked at her. "You're not…scared or anything?" She laughed and shook her head. "I'm an Arachne, possibly one of the scariest things humans could see besides a demon. Scarier even, now that there aren't a whole lot of us left and people would hardly ever see us. Why would I be worried about you having a demon inside of you?"

Naruto went back to being awkward and kicked the dirt in front of him. "I…wasn't sure how you would take it. Some people don't mind it too much, but others are really mean about it. Some chase me out of stores, but my dad never does anything about it when I tell him, saying some people need more time to get over what happened and we can't force them to accept me."

This got her attention as they began to walk again. "What happened, exactly?" He sighed as he walked alongside her, watching her legs move, fascinated by their beauty, but still attentive to the conversation. "Thirteen years ago today, on my birthday, my village was attacked by a demon made of pure chakra known as the Kyuubi. He tore down a lot of the village and killed a whole lot of people, but he assures me that he was being controlled, and I believe him."

She looked to him as they turned on a dirt road, both seeing the Hokage Monument way off in the distance now. "You talk to him?" Naruto nodded with a small smile. "His real name is Kurama. After my parents wouldn't let me join the academy, I met him on accident and we started to talk a lot. He was my only real friend, at least, until I met you." She blushed and he was oblivious to it as he continued to talk about the attack.

"Anyways, according to my mom, my dad was going to seal Kurama into me himself costing him his life. But he was talked out of it by the Third Hokage, volunteering to do it himself. When that happened, he died and I had a demon sitting inside of me. At first everyone but my family hated me. They didn't care that I was the Fourths son. They wanted justice for all the people they lost. But the older I got, people started to see I wasn't going to kill them I guess. But then…" His face got dark, not hate, but distaste, making Rachnera worry for him.

"Then they decided to start comparing me to them, saying that my dad was already studying his jutsu's at my age and my mother was learning Kenjutsu. I took it as a challenge. I wanted to be better than them. I had to be! I tried to study Ninjutsu and my chakra was too much for me to control at the time, which automatically dealt out Genjutsu. Then I tried Taijutsu with the help of one of my dad's friends. I was amazing at it! I got stronger! I got faster! But then I started to push it too hard and I shattered all of the bones in my left arm. Even Kurama and my godmother together couldn't fix it entirely. I lost almost all of the strength in it. I can barely lift a sword with it. But as a silver lining…had that not happened I might not have met you."

Rachnera felt his pain, but smiled as he said his last sentence. "I'm glad I met you today, Naruto-kun." He smiled back, burying his pain once more. "And I'm glad to have met you as well, Nera-chan!" They kept their smiling faces and walked in blissful silence until they got closer to the more populated portion of the village. Naruto stopped them and held a finger to his mouth, motioning for silence. She crouched down and got her human half low, her face getting close to his, causing him to blush.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to reach out with his chakra to sense how many people there were. In his studies, he had retained basic things, like sensing miniscule chakra signatures to avoid large crowds. It wasn't hard for him because he learned he could just overcharge and blanket an area in his chakra, picking out to anomalies and counting them up and deter directions by trails. His father had said it was unconventional and a waste of chakra, but Naruto was happy having something that only someone like him could do with his massive chakra reserves.

As he did just that, he saw that most of the street was empty except for a few stands further down away from the alley they had worked their way into. He poked his head out and saw an alley just a little way down and looked to Rachnera. He knew she was fast and pointed to it silently. She smirked and readied herself, her leg joints creaking eerily in the silence as she shot herself to the alley, using her legs against the building to lessen the blow to the brick and wood. Naruto smirked with her as he dashed right over her head, handspringing off the wall to land in a crouch, hoping to look cool, but she only chuckled, making him groan as he stood and motioned for them to move.

This continued with him blanketing areas with chakra and moving along rooftops when they couldn't make it through the alleys. As they came closer to the Namikaze Estate, Naruto led her around the back and undid a seal in the barrier large enough for the two of them to pass. His father had put it there when he needed to get away from his mother Kushina's wrath for whatever reason and keyed Naruto to it for the very same reason. Using it allowed them to get through without tripping the barrier and alerting Kushina to their presence.

As they went through, they came to a small clearing that led to another tree line, allowing Rachnera and Naruto to see his families' massive home. He sped up and stopped in front of her with a smile, spreading his arms to show off the area. "This is the forest! It has plenty of animals if you like to hunt for yourself or if you want I can bring out breakfast, lunch or dinner sometime if you don't want to hunt all the time! The barrier reaches pretty far out into the woods, but given that it doesn't read animals as intruders, I'm not all too sure how it would react to you, being half human and all that, so just in case, there ARE tree markings that will tell where it ends. Just look for the yellow circles and don't go much further or you could trip the defenses and trust me, no one wants to deal with the toads…"

Rachnera looked around happily, so happy to now see the light from the sun like she did with her mother. As she looked to it, she saw that it was beginning to set, leaving a light red hue in the sky, captivating her attention and causing Naruto to smile with happiness. He turned to walk away, talking as he did. "Well I'm going to go on and make sure my parents haven't organized a search party. I've been gone most of the day so they might be worried. If you need me…" He pointed to the far left of the compound with a smile and his other hand in his pocket. "I'm at the very end down there away from my parents, just slide the window open, it's usually unlocked and if I'm not in there then I'll usually be around soon." He smiled and waved to her. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Nera-chan! You get comfortable and sleep well! Night!"

She smiled and held her hands to her small human body; all six of her eyes beginning to water as she looked back to the sun. "Goodnight…Naruto-kun."

"Thank you so much…"

 **END:**

 **I hope this was better. I didn't want him gaining his strength off the bat, so I'm hindering him naturally and by his own hand. I hope everyone gets some good ideas to send me! I want everyone to contribute! Be seeing ya when I get the next chapter going from your ideas!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, reception of the story has been pretty good. I haven't gotten many ideas from you guys and gals but I have gotten a few and I will have no problem accommodating the requests, though most, to my dismay have been requests for the girls. I have no issue with this at all! However, some other things and ideas that I would like to see are…say…what sort of weapons or fighting style should he use? I've gotten one idea from a reader that I really like but I would like to hear more options as he starts to develop his style and weapons. That being said, if you want to request specific females, I have no issues with this. I would also, if some of you are feeling extra creative, would like to see some readers come up with some OC's that they would like to see come in. A particular monster maybe some of us haven't been made aware of? If you leave me with an OC, I will obviously give credit where credit is due and, as an added stipulation, you must have a backstory for said character. Part of the fun of this is having you guys and gals, the readers, interact with the story itself. To have a hand in its creation! I have two Monster Girls coming in soon, per popular demand and one because I still quite enjoy her. One plus is someone did actually ask for her in a PM. Now, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Let's Start!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Confirmation**

Naruto walked from the clearing and came out of the other end of the tree line, moving slowly towards his house with a small smile on his face. _**"It's nice to have you in such a good mood for once, kid. You've been sulking around for too long. Crying all the time…honestly it was starting to get annoying."**_ Naruto chuckled and turned his head, noticing Rachnera had gone deeper into the woods, probably to start building a place for her to stay. Turning back, he walked in from a side door and started making his way to his room. _'Well now I have someone interesting to talk to who understands what it's like to feel so different! No offense, Kurama, but you're like a part of me.'_

The massive fox lowered its ears and narrowed its eyes, retreating back into the darkness of its cage, grumbling about ungrateful brats and respecting elders. Naruto laughed as he passed the massive foyer leading to the front door. As he came to the end of the hallway, he opened his door and walked in to find his scrolls and papers on his desk where he had left them. Happy that no one had come into his room, he opened a drawer and pulled out a medium-sized drawing pad and a piece of small charcoal.

With time and careful strokes across the paper, the blonde started to see the beginnings of Rachnera's face coming through on the paper. As he smiled at the rising result, Naruto was startled when he heard his door swing open and he nearly fell over in his chair. Recovering, Naruto looked over to find his mother and father standing there, both looking worried sick. The young boy sighed and stood. "I know you were worried about me, but I just went on a walk to clear my head for the day."

Minato stood aside as Kushina ran to hug him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he spoke. "We told you we had plans for your birthday today, Naruto. Why leave without telling us where you were going?" Naruto noticed over his mother's shoulder that his father looked hurt and he closed his eyes in partial regret, but maintained in his mind that meeting Rachnera was worth a little bit of pain. After all, he used the walks to kill the pain HE felt from being denied his dream. Hugging Kushina back, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Tou-san…" Even he knew, speaking directly to his parents he was to use their preferred honorifics whether alone with them or in public.

The taller blonde sighed and smiled lightly as his mom back away with a smile of her own. "It's ok. You're back and there's still plenty of time for you to enjoy your birthday! We can still have your friends come over and we can have a small party!" Naruto winced visibly, happy that they turned away at the mention of his "friends" so they couldn't see. He had amicable relationships with some of the clan heirs, but still he hardly considered any of them friends. As they left to get things ready for his party, not noticing his distaste of the words they used, Naruto sat back down and looked at the picture he was halfway through of Rachnera's face and smiled, his happy thoughts from the day coming back.

' _I may not have any friends that my parents approve of, but I have you and Kurama, Nera-chan. That's enough for me…'_ He heard Kurama snickering in his head and blushed as he looked away from the paper, knowing he had just openly admitted to liking him as a friend. While he accepted it to himself, he had never told the massive fox himself. _**"Aww! You care about us! I'm so flattered! Bahahaha!"**_

Naruto ignored his snickers and little barbs with an embarrassed frown as he grabbed his charcoal once more and began to work on the picture again. Getting control of his emotions, he stopped himself from absolutely crushing the drawing utensil in his hands and began to smooth out the edges of the picture and its finer details. As he came close to finishing, he heard small taps on his window and turned to find Rachnera tapping with her small claws and a small smile on her face.

He met hers with a larger smile and opened up the window, allowing her to barely fit through the larger-than-average window. She stood up tall and stretched, looking around his room, noting that it was very spacious and bare apart from his bed, two dressers and desk. While the rest of his room was immaculately clean, she noticed his desk was cluttered with writing feathers, pencils, pens and pieces of charcoal. Stacks of papers wrapped with string bindings and pictures of various scenes and people also cluttered the desk, but they were stack in some form of organization, though she failed to understand it.

Walking over, Rachnera looked over the pages, noticing the writing on them was tiny and the stacks large, signifying that each was incredibly long. Naruto blushed as she picked up one of his books, but didn't stop her, as he wasn't sure she would open it. Luckily for him, he was right. Unluckily for him, there was something else that caught her eye. He eyes had met the picture he was drawing over her and his blush exploded and he sworn he could light a fire with the heat. She picked it up and kept her smile as she took in the shading and attention to detail. _'His memory is amazing to have drawn this in such detail from his head alone…it's beautiful!"_

She turned to him, a bright smile on her face as she threw her arms around him and picked him up, spinning around the room and laughing. Naruto was laughing along with her and as she slowed down and let him down, he gently took the picture from her, his blush firmly in place. "I'm glad you like it so much. Meeting you today has made me want to write a story." She smiled and her face flushed a little as she turned to look at the barren room some more, thinking of ways it could be decorated. "What could I have possibly made you want to write about, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto walked up and placed the paper back down with a small smile, hearing her legs creak as she moved around the room. "You gave me my only other real friend besides Kurama. I want to write about what sort of things we do with each other and make a story about it! Like a biography and autobiography mixed together!"

Rachnera smiled with a giggle as she rested her thorax on his bed, giving her legs a small break from all the strain they had been under. "So what was all that happening with your parents?" Naruto lost his smile slightly and it wasn't unnoticed by her, but she let it slide once as he put it back up. "It was nothing, really. They were just worried about me and wanted to get things together for a birthday party. That's why they ran off so quickly. They went to call my _friends_."

She noticed his emphasis on the word and was about to ask him about it, but he held his hand up to stop her and looked into her eyes with a small smile still firmly in place. "I have no issue with it. I can play nice with everyone for now until I get everything I need in order to finally break away and be free from this place." This caught the spider-girl off guard and changed the entire atmosphere of the room. Though she had only just met him, she assumed that despite his inability to become a ninja, his relationship with his family was a nice one, not something he wanted to get away from. "Why would you want to leave here?!"

Naruto shrugged and turned in his chair to continue drawing the picture of her face. "I can't say for sure, honestly. I mean…who wouldn't want to be the son of a Kage? I could have everything and anything I want! So I don't know any reasonable reason to give you, Nera-chan. I'm sorry for that. But if I had to give any answer at all from obligation, I would have to say…I simply don't belong here."

She stared at the back of his head as he spoke and drew, noticing that he was starting to shake, his left arm also beginning to quake as he dropped the charcoal, grabbing it and wincing in pain. She was ready to stand and comfort him, but he stopped her yet again, his eyes closed as he fought the pain. "No, there's no need to do anything. This is something that can't really be helped. Ever since I shattered my arm and took their legacy from them, they had started to distance themselves from me. It…it used to be us every day when I wasn't training, but after I broke myself, dad…he dove into his duties as Hokage and my mom…she still smiles at me and we talk but it wasn't the same. It felt…empty. Heck, I've even heard talk of another baby on the way as well. Something like that doesn't really surprise me honestly. Even though the kid wouldn't have Kurama, he or she would be able to grow like they did. They could do it without hurting themselves like me."

Rachnera was saddened to hear him speak of himself in such a way, but her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. "How…exactly did it happen? Your arm, I mean?" He kept his grip on his arm as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh, blinking a few times. "I was training with my dad's friend, Might Guy, and he was training me to get stronger like I wanted. Well, I had learned from my time studying chakra theories and stuff like that, that I could charge my muscles and bones with chakra to strengthen them. When he left that day, I started to try it and was getting closer and closer, but I never anticipated how much I was shoving into them and one thing led to another, he came back and surprised me right as I was throwing a punch and he threw off my concentration. I hit the tree and ALL of my chakra that I had funneled into my arm burst from my coils and blew my bones and muscles to pieces." He winced as he thought about it, but continued the story regardless. "Kurama tried to fix it at the time, but even his chakra and granny's healing abilities couldn't fix it completely. I had sent pieces of bone flying from my arm and they couldn't find them all, plus I had nearly disintegrated my arms chakra coils. Kurama, when we finally met, told me that he couldn't heal something that wasn't there and that he was sorry. With pieces gone, the most he was able to do was give me somewhat normal function, but it still hurts from time to time and I can barely lift anything with it. I can point, eat and hold hands but…I can't fight with it. It's no wonder they want to replace me…"

As he lowered his head, she got up and crept over to him, wrapping him up in a hug as he sniffled in sadness. She had just met him, yet could not bear to see him so sad and dejected. He hugged her back as she spoke soft words to him. "Shhh…it'll be okay. I don't think they would have a kid just to replace you, Naruto-kun. Maybe to make the family bigger, but not to replace you…"

He pulled away and wiped his eyes, nodding his head and walking over to his closet to find something to wear. "I hope that isn't true, but there's a part of me that's going to constantly be paranoid of their intentions. I love them so much…and maybe it's just the teen in me talking, but I can't really help the fear. I feel like one of those angsts-driven teens in those books I hate so much. It drives me insane." Sliding the door open, he pulled out a regular black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and chest and a pair of regular blue cargo pants that he liked to wear. Taking off his running clothes, he removed his shirt first, which was a purple, long sleeved and tight shirt and had hidden his arm from view to the wrist. Now able to see his arm, she saw small, faded lines that looked like vertical tiger stripes up and down the limb. Her eyes widened, know having a picture of how gruesome and painful the accident must have been for him. She turned, though, when she noticed that he was also stripping out of his dark blue short, and her face fired up to full on red.

As he dressed and put on his blue ninja sandals, she took her mind off of the changing boy and walked back to look out the window, getting a fantastic view of the Hokage Monument. It gave her an idea that made her smile as he called her name, getting her attention and making her turn to see him looking casual but decent for a newly christened teenager. She couldn't help but snicker a little, though, as even she could tell he was way shorter than the average thirteen year old. He narrowed his eyes and closed his closet. "You know, it's not nice to laugh at someone without telling them what it's about, Nera-chan."

Her eyes were squinted and she covered her mouth as she spoke. "I just *haha* can't believe how *haha* short you really are!" Naruto glared at her, making her stop and put her hands behind her back, flushing red from forcing back the laughter into a small smile. "I'm not short, Nera-chan. I'm just hard to hit in a fight, that's all. It's a battle advantage."

She nodded as she opened the window, waving bye to the young blonde. "Sure it is, Naruto-kun. Well, I hope you can have somewhat of a good time tonight! I'll see you tomorrow!" She crawled out and made her way back to the woods as Naruto closed it and turned to the door. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint her. I might as well have some fun. Having a new friend is enough to keep my spirits up!"

Walking out into the main den, he noticed Shadow Clones of his father setting things up and he asked one where the real one was. It pointed to the kitchen and Naruto smiled in thanks, making sure to keep the smile. He was going to attempt to have a good time tonight, at the very least. _**"Nice to know you'll take SOMEONES advice, kid!"**_ He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Well, I may still be young, but I've got a pretty girl asking me to have a good time! Why would I disgrace such a cute girls wishes?!"_

Kurama hummed in response. _**"Oh ho! It sounds like someone has a thing for the young Arachne, huh?"**_ Naruto's blush was code red as he refused to grant the fox a reply. The great demon chuckled at his reaction. _**"Your silence tells me things your voice won't, kid. Don't worry; I'll let things move forward naturally."**_ The blonde stopped to collect his thoughts and calm himself down as the fox let out a low and ominous laugh. Ignoring the tone, he composed himself before entering the kitchen to find his father fighting a pot that seemed to be on fire.

Naruto stared at the scene in confusion as Minato dashed back and forth from the sink with water to attempt to put it out. Not wanting to watch his dad burn the house down, he put in his two cents. "Tou-san, put the lid on." The Hokage turned and saw his son, barely registering what he had said before he grabbed for the lid and slammed it down on the flaming pot with a sigh and a slightly burned hand.

The younger blonde shook his head with a small smile. "Do you know where Kaa-san is?" His father smiled and opened the pot back up only for the flame to shoot up once more, surprising and scaring the two blondes as he closed it once more with sweat on his forehead. "She went out to do some quick shopping and get some extra food for the guests and your friends. By the way, I sent out some clones to get the others in on the whole thing so your friends should be arriving soon!"

Naruto nodded, ignoring the word he used so callously and turned with a smile, determined to have a good time like Rachnera had asked of him. As the night went on, his "friends" and their parents showed up, all of them enjoying the last minute party as best they could. The adults mingled while the young teens and preteens played games and ate food that his mother had graciously gotten to replace the charred monstrosity his father attempted to make in the kitchen. When it came time for Naruto to open his presents, he ignored the prying eyes of the heirs, all of which he noted had entered the Academy this year.

Ignoring the unhappy thoughts he was beginning to have, he remembered what Rachnera had asked him. It was the only think keeping him in a good mood at the moment and he held onto it as hard as he could. As he opened the gift from Might Guy, he was genuinely happy to find a pair of leg weights in the small box, sealed so that the weight could be increased by his chakra. He wasted no time and put the pair on like a high strung toddler. When he was done, he rushed up to the green spandex-clad man and hugged him as hard as his arms would allow and the man returned it, spouting something he couldn't make out completely. Only getting the occasional words of him being proud to have taught him and that he hadn't given up. When he pulled away, he noticed that he father was giving a small look of distaste aimed at the overzealous Jonin, showing discreetly that he wasn't happy with the gift.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart, but shook it off as he went back and opened another gift, this one from Hiashi Hyuuga, a man he had never really understood. As he opened the medium-sized, hard box, inside he found a single book titled, _'The Puppeteers Guide'_. He smiled at the man and he gave the closest thing he knew, a smirk. Though he knew his intentions were good, it still had the effect of creeping Naruto out. But, much to his fear, Minato piped in. "That's not really fair, Hiashi-san. You know he can barely control his chakra. Puppeteers require immense chakra control to control their puppets and all their little parts."

Hiashi placed his arms at his sides as he addressed his Hokage. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I'm sure you're aware of inverse chakra control theory?" Minato rubbed his nose as he nodded, allowing the Hyuuga to continue as Naruto smiled, reading through the bare beginnings of the book, but focusing also on the explanation, having barely read about inverse control. "It's a very simple theory stating that the more chakra something takes, the less a ninja would have to exert control over it. Yes, puppeteers require immense control, but that is for a single puppet of complex design. Who is to say young Naruto-kun couldn't achieve such a degree that he would be able to control an army of simple or even, if he became good enough, complex puppets with his chakra reserves? Though, even you are aware such things don't extend to merely constructs. A puppet master, good enough, could in theory control many things."

Naruto's eyes were starry as he heard the applications, but Minato shrugged and sighed as Kushina started rubbing his shoulders. "Look, I get that you all want to see him succeed as a ninja, but he just…" Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he had stopped reading, his eyes still on the book as his pupils beginning to dilate hearing Kurama trying to calm him down, but he effortlessly ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to be quelled as he heard his father continue to speak.

"…he just can't ever since his accident. He ruined his chances when he lost his arm and the coils in it and you keep encouraging his self-destructive behavior by giving him things like weights and books!" Naruto was beginning to feels his muscles tense. His left arm went limp and he lowered his head, darkening his eyes with his hairline. The book fell to the floor as his chakra exploded from his body to blanket the foyer. It wasn't enough to cause a fuss, but it was enough to surprise the adults and children in the room. Naturally, his mind began to focus on everyone his chakra touched, but soon his chakra began to dissipate, though before it did, he made it to his mother and father. He stood, his face starting to contort into one of hurt and anger. His chakra had seeped into their bodies and inside his mother he sensed another presence, to which he glared, feeling a tear in his heart.

As the chakra disappeared, he glared into his father's eyes, but he didn't say anything. His fears were confirmed. They were having another kid. They were replacing him because he couldn't be like them and he had all but said it! _'The other Clan Heads and Jonin are giving me options and my own parents don't care enough to support me! I'm a lost cause to them!'_ He kept his glare leveled at his father until he became uneasy and started to shift under his sons gaze. Naruto clenched his fists and walked away, down the hallway and retreated to his room.

Slamming the door shut, he locked it up and threw himself onto his bed, failing to hear the window opening as he used one arm to cover his eyes, wanting the room to be darker than it already was so he could be swallowed into the shadows. "Naruto-kun? W-what's wrong?" Through his thoughts of anger, he heard Rachnera asking his well being in a soft voice. Not wanting her to see him so vulnerable, he sat up and wiped his small tears away, shaking his head and taking a little breath. "No…nothing's really wrong. I just haven't had the greatest night, that's all…"

The spider-girl crept up to him as he started to cry, unable to hold back the pain of his fears being realized. She placed a hand on his back, to which he reacted by completely breaking down and throwing his arms around her, burying his head in her stomach as he cried. "T-t-they are h-having a-another…they're having another kid! Dad might as well have said tonight he doesn't trust me enough to become stronger! H-he called me…s-self-destructive! Why? I…I love them so much but why don't they give me a chance! Why won't they let me show them! If they gave me the chance I would!"

Rachnera ran her fingers through his hair with a sad frown, trying to figure out what to say, but she had never felt the pain he was feeling. Her mother taught her everything, from how to hunt or to spin a web and even encouraged her to go out on her own to hunt for dinner on occasion. His family was suffocating him, fearing that he would kill himself if he went too far. She lowered herself so he could rest his head on her shoulders and hers on his. She held him tight and he did so in kind.

Minutes passed and they stayed as they were until Naruto had calmed himself down enough to stand on his own two feet. He backed away, wiping his nose and chuckling slightly. "Man…I really am crying a lot lately. I gotta calm down the waterworks, that's for sure…" Rachnera laughed a little, but still, inside she was worried for her new friend. He stared at her before looking to his desk to the picture of her he had drawn propped on the wall.

Without a second thought, Naruto looked at her with a serious face. "I think it's finally coming to the point that I have to move my plans far ahead of schedule." She backed up slightly, worried now about what he meant. "Naruto-kun?" He turned to the wall to the right of his bed and walked over, waving his hand in front of a spot with a seal appearing. It began to glow a bright blue until a twelve-by-twelve opening in the wall revealed itself. He pulled out five scrolls, each one respectively labeled food, medicine, fresh water, clothing and fire-starter. He sat them all down before picking out the one labeled fire-starter and setting it on his bed, rolling it out and unsealing its contents.

Rachnera looked on, slightly scared of what he was planning. "Naruto-kun, please tell me what's going on?" He picked up a small stack of tags that had the kanji for fire on it and placed them around the room, scaring Rachnera even more. "You aren't going to kill them are you?!" This caused Naruto to stop and look to her with a small, kind smile. "No, Nera-chan…" he turned to her, holding the last tag between his fingers as he walked a little closer and, while scared of what he had planned, she did not fear him. He got close enough that he was looking up to her face at a noticeable incline.

He kept his smile as he took hold of her hand, the contact sending shivers through both of them, neither truly used to the feeling. "I could never hurt them. I love them…I just feel like things will be a little easier if I just disappear." This scared her even more as her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him, fearing he intended to end his own life. "Please, Naruto-kun…please don't do this! Don't leave me alone again! I just made my first friend! I don't want to lose you!"

Naruto laughed slightly as he hugged her back, making sure not to let the tag touch her skin or it would arm itself. "I'm not doing that either, Nera-chan. I'm faking my death so they can move on and have the family they wanted. Why would I kill myself though? I told earlier I had plans to leave later on. Tonight...just sped them up ridiculously fast. You and I can leave and start a life of adventure! You can hunt and so can I. I can cook, learn to fight alongside you and we can become the greatest pair of mercenaries ever heard of! Plus!" He pulled away and walked over, sealing his books and pictures into a scroll on his desk. "I can write it all down! A book of our adventures! A chronicle of pure awesomeness!"

She smiled sweetly, calming down knowing he wasn't planning on suicide. The thought of them traveling the continent, surviving together and seeing all the sights the Nations had to offer while fighting bandits and saving people…it made her smile on the inside. Though, one thing didn't sit right for her. She turned and looked at the tags while he placed the last one on the door. "If you're planning on starting a fire with all of these people in the house then isn't it possible some of them would be caught in the flames?"

The blonde teen laughed once more as he started to place chakra timers in the tags, causing them to start the countdown until they ignited. "No, I doubt anyone would be caught in the fire, Nera-chan. Everyone in the foyer is either a Jonin or a Clan Head or heir. They are more than capable of getting away from a small fire and saving their children."

She nodded, her heart racing at what was happening, but she held her calm demeanor and took deep breaths. "I need you to promise me something, Naruto-kun…" He looked from his current task of changing into his sneaking clothes consisting of an all grey, long-sleeved shirt, grey cargo pants, grey ninja sandals and a grey balaclava that covered everything but for a slit for his eyes. He had begun packing his scrolls into a leather bandolier to go on his back already, but her voice and cute face called for him. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you're not going to leave me alone?"

Naruto smiled as he tossed his bandolier on and pulled off his balaclava so she could see his sincerity. "Nera-chan…I have no intention of ever leaving you alone in this world ever again." She smiled as she hugged him tight before he put his mask back on. He turned and pulled chakra from his leg weights, needing all of his speed to get away for his plan. "Nera-chan, can you use your web to seal the door shut? When the fire starts, I'm going to have to do a little bit of acting, otherwise I can't really pass this off."

She nodded with a smile, now happy to help knowing she wasn't going to be alone again. Before she started, though, she blushed giving him a look he understood, telling him to look away. He smiled and went back to finishing his preparations before he felt the chakra in the tags beginning to diminish. He turned and saw that his friend had finished the door and ran up to her, hugging her and telling her to hurry into the woods to wait for him. She hugged him back and crawled through the window while he stood in the middle of the room, ready to dash for the window if the fire got out of control too quickly.

Soon, the tags ignited and the room slowly began to grow into a blaze. Naruto placed his hand in his pocket, preparing to move at high speeds to get away as he readied his scream. "HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!" That was all it took as he heard people rushing down the hallway to his door. They began to try to beat the door down, but luckily for him, the size and density of Rachnera's silk gave it strength near its estimated five times the strength of steel. Even he knew that once they became desperate enough, though, the tactics they would use to try and get in would be far more…destructive.

Feigning one last scream, Naruto dashed for the window to leap through, hearing the door beginning to give way as he made it through. As he closed in on the tree line, he looked back to see the fire spreading to the outside wall of the house. _'I…may have overdone it with the tags…'_ Reaching the clearing on the other end of the woods, he stopped to see the smoke rising into the night sky and heard the multiple light taps of Rachnera's legs walking along the ground as she approached. He turned and sighed, taking a seat as he let everything he had just done sink in.

Rachnera rested beside him as well, tracing her fingers through his hair as he took deep, calming breaths. "I didn't…I didn't think this would work so well!" He laughed as he fell back, his eyes gazing into the smoke and star-filled night sky. With a sigh, he quickly recovered to his feet with a smile under his mask and a small hop to his step. "SO! Where do we go from here, Nera-chan?"

She stared at him blankly and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You mean you only had the plan to fake your death? You didn't plan out where you were going to go?" He shrugged. "I was going to go everywhere in the Nations!" She groaned and stood with a small smile, fearing his lack of forethought was going to bring them unwanted and unneeded trouble in the future. "Hey, I got us this far, Nera-chan, now we just have to figure out where we're going!"

She shook her head and kept her smile. "I wasn't a part of this plan this morning, Naruto-kun. Heck, an hour ago I thought I would be living in these woods for a while until you left home at a normal age." He stared at her through the balaclava with big puppy eyes and, though it was mainly for young girls, she noted he did it surprisingly well and it pierced her heart. With a groan she began to think out loud. "There's Nami no Kuni. They've been suffering from a massive depression for a long time and there are bandit attacks. If your demon is nice and takes the time to help train you, going there would make good practice for safer travels in the future so long as the bandits aren't too organized in their attacks."

Naruto stopped hopping around and placed a hand to his chin in thought. "That's not too bad of an idea, but we would have to be extremely careful, regardless of their organization. I'm still short an arm in combat. But either way, it seems like we've got a course set! Let's hit it!" She smiled as she took off with him through the woods. Naruto, not forgetting the barrier, keyed into the opening and they took off once more.

The night crept on as the moon rose high into the sky. Naruto and Rachnera were able to make it out of the village and were dashing through the forests of Hi no Kuni without much incident. They traveled through the night, stopping every so often to break for a snack and rest. Though they were fast, Naruto knew from studying maps of the Nations that they were still a ways away from the border between Nami and Hi. As the sun started to peek over the horizon, Naruto finally felt his long night catching up to him. He slowed down and Rachnera caught up with him, yawning with her eyes in a tired state.

"Hey, Nera-chan, you wanna stop and get some rest?" Her eyes sparkled with relief as she halted in one of the trees, her arms hanging limp as her eyes slowly closed. Naruto shook her awake, though, fearing she would fall from the branch. "Whoa! Maybe we should move to the ground? You'd be less likely to fall out of the tree, Nera-chan." She giggled as she started to drool, talking in a low, almost unintelligible voice. _"I…I'll be…fine…nighty night…"_

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at her and gave his own tired yawn as he jumped to a branch that had outcroppings of smaller branches, making an almost cradle-like bed that he could lay in. He sat in it, resting his eyes with his fingers interlaced on his chest as his thoughts went back to his family once again, as it had throughout the night, wondering what they were doing or planning. _'Oi, Kurama, you think mom and dad will look for me? Or do you think they bought that I'm dead?'_

The Kyuubi laughed halfheartedly, tired from giving the blonde the energy to continue through the night. _**"You left nothing to indicate someone died in that fire kid…you pretty much set the room on fire and ran. No fake body, no blood clone, none of that. I don't think they bought that you're dead, but I think they'll believe someone like Iwa kidnapped you for what your father did way back when. Now…go to sleep, kid. We still have a ways to go when you two love birds wake up later, especially if we want to make it out of Hi before the Hunter Nin catch up to us."**_

Naruto blushed, shut his eyes and killed the link with Kurama, letting his mind settle and his body relax. As he thought about Rachnera and how unique she was, he couldn't help but think to himself, before sleep took him.

' _I wonder…if there are more like Nera-chan…more interesting people?'_

 **END:**

 **Now, there's a reason I had them lead the village. To develop the story, staying in Konoha leaves limited options. With this, I hope people will come up with more and more interesting ideas to share and make the story grow! Plus, something that I want the readers to brainstorm about. We need some sort of endgame for the story! Some big baddie! I always see some altered Tobi or Madara or something like that so I want some interesting and different ideas! Let's Get Wild!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going to be entirely honest, I enjoy writing this story! I get some good ideas from you guys and I'm going to definitely act upon them! Especially one from DevilBeast! His is an idea that will change the path of the story until it is over! The amazing thing about this idea, though? I am going to need…WAY more characters! So I need OC's galore once this story starts to get off the ground and we hit the rising action.**

 **If you send me your OC through review or PM then I will definitely use it now! We need personalities, we need skills and politicians, warriors, philosophers!**

 **Once more, for this amazing idea, I thank DevilBeast for his help! Now let's get this show on the road!**

 **Let's Go!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Rescue**

Naruto awoke from his slumber hours later when the sun was high in the sky to the face of a salamander resting on his hands. The blonde couldn't help but smile until he heard a rustle from the forest floor, not too far away. Immediately, he was up on his feet, the salamander in his hand as he gently put it down for it to scurry away. He looked to where Rachnera had slept and saw her still, miraculously; standing and sleeping with her arms hanging like noodles, a thin line of drool coming from her mouth.

While he admitted she was cute when she slept, he had bigger issues on his mind, like what was in the forest and was it here for the two of them? He kept his balaclava in place as he jumped to the ground, not making a sound and silently cursing himself that he had not brought any of his training weapons with him. He crept slowly through the trees, trying not to move too far from his friend, but as he did, his nose started to pick up another scent in the area and couldn't help moving toward the strangely familiar smell.

The blonde stopped for a moment, taking off his mask to better assess it, and was frozen in place by the strength of the scent itself. "Inu-san and Obito-nee…oh no! Dad sent them to find me…Nera-chan! They can't get her!" His eyes went wide as he turned back and was ready to run to Rachnera, but he was stopped when he ran straight into an ANBU Hunter Nin with a dogs mask on his face and gravity-defying white hair. Naruto stumbled and fell to his butt, dropping his mask and backing up quickly until he bumped into another ANBU with a blank mask and short, spiky black hair with two glowing red eyes that swirled with the power of the Sharingan.

Fear overtook him as he looked up to see Inu standing there with his hands firmly on his hips like a scolding parent and was about to scream for Rachnera to run until Obito snatched him up, stopping his voice from coming out of his throat with a hand over his mouth. He held his hands back, making him wince in pain as Inu took zip cord and tied his hands and legs together, but as he finished, Naruto slammed the back of his head into Inu's chin and bringing both feet back to hit Obito in the knee, surprising both of them and causing the latter to drop him. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt, but he wasn't done yet. "Nera-chan! Nera-chan run! Get away!"

The young Arachne was roused from her sleep by his yell but as she looked around, she paled when she saw the two ninja standing over her friend. Inu groaned in pain and grabbed him by his good arm, forcing him to his feet to throw him over his shoulder as Obito came up behind him and gagged him. "Minato-sensei, thought you had been kidnapped, Naruto-kun. He's not going to be happy to find out that you ran and set the house on fire. Just forget your imaginary friend and come back with us quietly."

Naruto growled and tried his hardest to flail about to throw the ANBU off, but he wasn't having it. Both were equally silent as they started the long walk back with him tossing on Inu's shoulder. Off in the shadows of the woods, though, Rachnera watched in horror as her friend was being taken away from her by these ninja, just like her mother was taken from her.

"Naruto-k…" She was ready to run after them, but before she could, she was also tackled to the ground, slamming into the forest floor with a green and white creature. She squealed in pain as she hit the ground and her arms were pinned under scaly green, clawed hands and her spider abdomen was wrapped by something incredibly strong. She gaze through eyes squinting in pain and followed the scaled arm up to the creatures shoulder, noticing that the scales started to taper off near the…bare female chest. She could not see the creatures' feet, but what she did saw told her exactly what had slammed into her. Large, green, leathery wings adorned her shoulder blades that had a talon-like feature at the tip. Her face was clean, lightly tanned along with the rest of her human skin and her fangs were bared, ready to tear into her prey. Her eyes, a pale blue held a deep match to her shoulder-length blonde hair.

Before Rachnera could scream for help, the creature shushed her and got close to her face with a sadistic grin. "My oh my! I've never tasted Arachne flesh! So few of your kind left, you'd be a delicacy!" The young spider-girl winced and whimpered until she heard another voice from behind the girl. "Draco…we're supposed to help other Demihumans like us, not eat them. Get off of her and put your clothes back on! Decency, Draco…decency."

Rachnera was able to peer over the girls shoulder and saw the other female that was talking, her eyes widening at the incredible sight. She was an incredibly tall woman with dark, flawless skin and long, flowing, blonde hair. She obviously had fangs as she could see one poking out from her lip. Her ears were pointed and she had a…very generous bust. The spider assumed that they were larger than her own head! But, besides her height and…gifts…her most notable feature was the large, red horn that was on the center of her forehead. Though, one could argue that unlike the green girl, she was actually dressed in clothes, wearing a very large red cloth that had been sewn to be a dress, though she wore no footwear of any kind.

The girl on top of her sighed and grumbled about someone always killing her fun, getting up off of her and catching the clothes that the massive woman threw her and walking off to put them on. The woman walked up and offered her hand to get up and she took it quickly, ready to get up and run after the people who had taken Naruto. She could still sense them and she had to move quick!

Before she could make a move, however, she was grabbed by the shoulders by the tall woman who was trying to calm her down. "Whoa there, little one, you don't want to go that way. We saw some humans moving through there and they won't hesitate to attack you on sight. You should either come with us or go a different direction." Rachnera tried as hard as she could to shake the woman off, but it was in vain as she slumped, her eyes watering as she knew she wasn't going to get away. Her tears surprised the massive woman and she knelt down to speak softly. "Hey…what's wrong, little one?"

Rachnera tried to stem the flow of tears, but it was no use as she stuttered out an answer. "T-the ninjas…t-t-they t-took my friend! I have to go save h-h-him!" The woman was about to say something until the other woman she had called Draco came back wearing a brown leather jacket unzipped with nothing underneath and a pair of shorts that could barely be called such. "Oi, Tio…you don't think she's talking about that blonde little spit-fuck those two guys had all tied up and gagged, do you?"

Rachnera glared at the girl who so callously insulted her friend and she raised her hands in defense. "Look kid, you're better off without him. Humans only cause trouble for our kind. Especially their ninjas. You should just stick with us and help other Demihumans like us from the _humans_ …" The young Arachne leveled a glare at her and she felt like if it were possible, she could transmit her venom through sight alone, but she wasn't able to speak, not trusting herself to not break down. luckily she didn't have to as the tall woman, Tio, spoke up. "First…who are you calling a kid, Draco? She looks to be at least your age; you just develop faster as a species. Second, maybe she has a good reason for liking this human so much."

Draco crossed her arms and flexed her wings, resting them on her back as she leaned against a tree, waiting for the little spider to talk. She hiccuped from her previous crying and tried to compose herself as she spoke, telling the fast version of things. "He's all I have right now…he's my best friend! We tried to fake his death and run off but it obviously didn't work because now those ninja have him and they're taking him back to his family!"

Tio sighed and crouched, placing a hand on her shoulder and getting her attention through her watery eyes. "Maybe it's for the best? He's a human and we are only half human. We can't coexist with them…we can only hide and fight if necessary." Rachnera shook her head and held her arms together as if she were cold and held her eyes shut tight. "NO! He's not like other humans! He cares about me! He's my friend! He's my friend and I need to help him!"

Draco growled and pushed off from the tree, stalking over to the Arachne, causing her to flinch as she watched her raptor-like feet get closer. "You've got a pretty naïve mind kid. Give us one reason why we should even think about letting you go after him! Because as far as I care he's just another link in a disgustingly hideous chain! So you're gonna have to come up with something really convincing to get us to let you go, little missy!"

Rachnera stared at her, her lips quivering as her eyes began to water once more before she broke the contact to look at Naruto's balaclava in the dirt…

 **-X-**

The forest got darker the further they went, but it had no effect on the two ANBU charged with bringing back the Hokage's son. The son they were told to get was currently trying his absolute hardest to get out of Inu's grip. But this had been going on for at least the last half hour. He would think he was getting somewhere and then the ANBU would re-position him on his shoulder.

Finally, tired from his efforts to escape, he settled with a sigh and tears forming in his eyes. _'I don't want to lose Nera-chan…this wasn't supposed to happen!'_ As he scolded himself, he heard Kurama start to speak in his normal tone. _**"I knew this would happen! You should've left something to fake your death better! Now we've got to deal with these two!"**_

Naruto, dejected by his failure, wasn't paying attention until Kurama actually called his name. _'Yea…what's up, Kurama?'_ The demon growled as it tried to force its chakra through the seal, having trouble from the fact that Naruto was awake and he wasn't feeling enough rage. _**"Look kid, if we're going to get out of this, then you're going to have to trust me and give me control! I can take them on and get us away, masking the trail and throwing them off, but you've gotta get mad, kid!"**_

The blonde whirlwind tried to find something in his mind that would set him off immediately. The fact that his parents did this angered him, but it wasn't enough. The new baby wasn't enough! The pain he was feeling just wasn't enough! Naruto sighed and growled, trying his best. _'Oi, Kurama, I can't make myself mad! You have to say something!'_ Kurama growled as he blurted out the one thing he knew that would do it in an instant. _**"Kid! You better get pissed real fucking quick or you're never going to see that spider-girl ever again! You'll be under maximum security watch and if she gets anywhere near she'll be slaughtered or worse, captured! Dissected! Studied! You want that?! You want her to follow you to her death?!"**_

The Kyuubi kept going on as Naruto clenched his teeth, knowing that what he was saying was true. Had he thought it to himself, he would've tried to reason, but Kurama gave it to him and he wasn't pulling punches. As his anger rose, he felt his body heat rising and his canines beginning to hurt. Inu, however, was not expecting the massive spike in heat and dropped Naruto, allowing him to hit the ground with a thud as the ANBU hissed in pain. Obito slapped the back of his head. "Oi, what the hell are you doing, Kaka-baka?"

He shook his head and rubbed his neck, surprise in his voice as he motioned to the writhing young blonde. "He feels like a big bag of lava! I can't carry him if he's like that!" Obito shook his head, but couldn't deny the heat he felt rolling off of him. Both tried to think of what they were going to do until Kakashi saw a deep crimson chakra start to seep out of his mouth. His eyes opened and they were completely blood red, leaving the two ANBU unable to see an iris or the sclera.

Kakashi reached into his pouch to grab a sealing note, but before he could, he was knocked off his feet along with Obito when they were both hit with a massive blast of malevolent chakra. Kakashi hit a tree while Obito went sliding, watching through blurred vision as Naruto stood slowly, his bindings somehow having melted off and the gagged burning away. Naruto glared his solid red eyes at the ANBU against the tree as an extremely thin aura covered his entire body except for his left arm which hung limp at his side. His right hand was clenched to such a degree that he was ready to rend the man and woman to pieces with his gnarly claws. Kakashi stood, shaky but able regardless and held a hand out to attempt to stop Naruto and used the other to retrieve a kunai from his pouch. "Listen Naruto; don't make us have to hurt you! Just calm down and come back to the village with us quietly!"

He smirked as he closed and opened his good fist, the air around it igniting into a gauntlet made of Kurama's chakra. It was very plain, being a construct of chakra, but the claws looked so wicked even Kakashi was hard pressed to say he was willing to take a hit from the business end of them. _**"Sorry, Hatake Kakashi, but I'm in control for this little dance!"**_

Kakashi's eyes widened behind his mask as he was barely able to duck and disappear underneath a punch from the Kyuubi-controlled Naruto that left the tree he was in front of falling to the forest floor. Kurama, aware of his surroundings, jumped over a slash from behind, back flipping over the white-haired ninja and planting a foot into his spine, sending him flying into another tree, leaving it splintered and ready to fall. Before he could dash in, though, he was already turning to dodge a vertical slice from Obito's sword and parry away the next with his gauntlet before he created a sword out of his chakra and raised it to meet Obito's in a clash that sent a wave of fire in a small ring around the two duelists. The Uchiha taunted him as he pressed his advantage with both arms, his eyes swirling with his Sharingan. "You're at a disadvantage with only one combat-ready arm, Kyuubi! Not to mention you're fighting one of the greatest ninja in the Nations! Fighting you in a kids body is child's play!"

He sneered at his ridiculous claim as he pushed him back to the middle of their clash easily. _**"Think that all you want, Uchiha! You're still no match for me!"**_ His eyes went wide as Kurama's sword disappeared, but faster than Obito's blade could come down to slice; Kurama had his gauntlet grasping it as he swiped his legs out from under him, finishing by swinging him around and right into the advancing Kakashi, sending them both flying into another tree. He smirked at the blade in his hand and tossed it to the swordsman who was already on his feet and ready to fight. He caught it as he ran towards him, prepared for another bout. He kept his smirk as he ignited his blade into reality once more, meeting his flurry with a perfectly timed parry to send her off balance and making his own advance. However, as he brought his sword down, he was stopped by another sword that had come in from the side that was glowing with a bright white light; illuminating the dark part of the forest they were in. Though surprised, his excitement only grew as he let his blade fade away, bending backwards to dodge the slice to his head.

With his smirk still plastered on his face, he brought his good hand to the ground and used it as leverage to bring his legs up and plant them into Kakashi's chest, lifting him into the air and knocking the wind out of him. Obito tried to stop him from continuing the assault, but he was held down by hands that manifested from the aura to send Kurama into the air, continuously kicking the airborne ninja in the chest and sending him higher, ignoring the screams of Obito as his chakra burned into his neck and legs.

Using the chakra arms to send him a little higher, he let go of the Uchiha, grabbing Kakashi's head with his gauntlet and spiraling back down to the ground with his body smashing into the earth, leaving a small crater, no bigger than his own body. As he let go of the now unconscious Kakashi, he stood up straight and popped his neck as he turned to Obito who was on his feet, but Kurama, having had enough fun for the time being, appeared in front of him, head butting him into a world of slumber.

Kurama sighed as the Uchiha fell to the ground, unconscious, and let the aura around Naruto's body disperse. _**"Man…I'm glad the kid kept in shape, otherwise this would've been far more tiring. Still, if he's going to survive out here then I'm going to have to train him in more than just jutsu. He's going to need something up close. If I can get the girl in on it, they could make one hell of a team."**_ His claws returned to normal and his fangs became less pronounced, though not fully disappearing into his normal canines. He stretched his back until it popped and eagerly began to search the two unconscious ANBU for weapons, not wanting his vessel to go with substantial weapons any longer. He unstrapped Kakashi's kunai pouch and put it on his right leg, finding three kunai, a few throwing stars and two sealing papers inside. Knowing it wouldn't be enough; he contemplated taking the Uchiha's sword, but decided against it, feeling that if he ever decided to teach Naruto Kenjutsu, then he would have him forge his own sword. Either that or he would have him gather the materials for a blacksmith.

He kept stretching his body until he felt three more beings in close vicinity to him. One he recognized as his vessels friend, Rachnera, but the other two he did not associate with. Believing there were more ninja from the Leaf that had gotten her and there was another fight to be on the horizon, he readied himself to fight once more, his claws growing back as he crouched down low. Just as they came into range, Kurama had no time to react as he was tackled and held to a tree, his good arm pinned above him and his bad one behind his back against the trunk. He glared at the creature that held him and started to let his chakra leak out until he heard Rachnera scream. "Naruto-kun, don't hurt her! They're here to help us!"

The Kyuubi growled in distaste, but let his claws recede as the winged green girl let him go and backed up with a nasty look on her face. "Gah…I can't believe I had to touch him! I need a bath!" He rubbed his bad arm and looked around, seeing Rachnera standing beside a massive woman who held her hands together in front of her. _**"Who are you two?"**_ Rachnera was surprised when she heard that his voice was not his own, but Kurama disregarded her warranted fear for the situation at hand. He wasn't ready to let his guard down with two unknown people around his vessel. He got the answer to his question, though, when the tall woman stepped forward and gave a short bow. "I am Tionishia and the one who restrained you is Draco. We are like your friend, Rachnera Arachnera. We are not fully human. Draco is a Dragonewt and I am an Ogre. Your friend convinced us to come and save you, but it doesn't seem like you needed saving after all."

Kurama stood up straight, rolling his shoulder to try and stretch it out as he growled at the Dragonewt that glaring at him like a common animal. _**"Naruto wasn't defending himself this time, I was. It looks like your friend seems to have a little bit of a temper on her, though. It wouldn't be smart for her to pick a fight with my vessel, Tionishia."**_ The Ogre sighed as Draco pointed incredulously at the demon-possessed teen. "Quit acting like you could even remotely stand a chance against me! I am a Dragonewt! Descended from the great and powerful ancient Dragons! I am King of ALL reptiles! If not for your friend I would kill you where you stand!"

He laughed as he flexed his hand and sneered at the girl. _**"Please! I am the strongest of the Tailed Beasts! You would barely last five seconds if I wished so! And don't even think about coming at me with that King crap! You barely look like a queen you flat-chested lizard!"**_ Draco looked ready to pounce until Tionishia grabbed her from behind, putting her in a headlock and looking apologetically to Kurama. "Please forgive her hotheadedness! There's no need to make threats!" He shook his head and rubbed his nose with a growl, sending shivers down everyone's spines with his demonic bass. _**"Aside from the protection of this child and his little friend there, I have no plan of hurting anyone. My vessel would hardly forgive me if I needlessly fought someone. That being said, if you aren't a threat then I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit. Being out for this long against the seal is tiring."**_

Rachnera watched as Kurama receded into the seal, his claws returning to regular human nails. His canines were still very sharp, but not quite the fangs they were before. However, what got her the most was when his eyes faded back to their powerful blue, his right eye faded back to an iris and sclera, but it was red and had a split pupil. He shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes and looked at a wary Rachnera as she approached. "Naruto-kun? Was…was that your demon?"

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yea, that was Kurama. He can be a little…abrasive sometimes, but he really is a pretty decent being for a chakra demon. Then again...there may be some that are nicer. He's the only one I've met." He watched as her eyes began to water and thought that maybe Kurama had said something and was about to try to run damage control until she threw her arms around him in tears, picking him up and nearly strangling him. "I thought you were going to be taken back! I thought I would never see you again!"

Naruto tried desperately to break free, feeling that he was going to die from strangulation until she held him out and his head fell back, dazed and a feeble smile on his face. Draco and Tionishia watched as she then proceeded to try and shake him awake with confused faces.

 **-X-**

Naruto awoke from his hug induced slumber against a cave wall to the smell of cooking meat and covered his eyes from the fire not far from him. He saw that there were people there, one he recognized as his friend, but the other two, he didn't recognize. Before he spoke up, Kurama did so in his head. _**"Those are two more Demihumans that your little friend found, kid. The one with wings and the flat chest is a Dragonewt and her name is Draco. She's a little bit of an asshole, but she was willing to help Rachnera save you so she gets half a plus in my book. The big one with the red horn is named Tionishia and she is an Ogre and seems to be a little more articulated than her Dragonewt friend. Plus, they all know about me, so…yea...that's out of the way."**_

Naruto nodded and sat up with a groan as he got up and walked to the center of the cave to join the three, sitting between Draco and Rachnera with the latter already spouting apologies and the former glaring at him. Naruto ignored the Dragonewt and smiled at the Arachne, holding up a hand to stop her before reaching and grabbing one of the numerous pieces of meat being roasted over the fire. "Nera-chan…it's perfectly fine. You don't have anything to apologize for! You were worried about me. To be honest, I was too. Without Kurama taking control of my body then I don't think I would've been able to escape on my own. If anything, thank him, but don't apologize for being worried!"

She stopped and smiled before looking at the fire, holding her hands to her heart as the blonde teen tore into the meat. Draco kept her glare leveled at the blonde and it wasn't unnoticed by either him or Rachnera. He swallowed and looked at her after giving a satisfied sigh. "Listen, Draco, if you have a problem with me then why don't you just tell me."

The Dragonewt looked away sharply and took a massive bite out of her meat, grumbling to herself. Naruto shook his head and looked back to the fire as Tionishia looked uneasy, not unnoticed by Naruto either. "Let me guess…you don't like me either, huh?" The Ogre waved her hand and gave a nervous giggle. "Oh no, it's not that it's just…your eyes. They don't look like normal human eyes."

This caught Naruto off guard and he tried to find something to look until Rachnera stopped him with a calm hand on his shoulder. "It's your right eye, Naruto-kun. It's red like…well like some demihuman eyes." Once more, Naruto was more confused than when he started until Kurama piped in again. _**"Don't worry about it, kid. The eye is purely cosmetic. Things like this happen the first time I take full control. My previous containers, however, didn't typically like it and almost always lived under a disguise. They despised me and never wished to accept that I was a part of them. Some took on different attributes, such as permanent claws, elongated canines and the red eye. Your canines are sharper, but not quite the extent of mine when in control. It seems the dominant trait you took was one of my eyes. It marks you as my vessel, that's all."**_

Naruto nodded, getting strange and confused looks from the three girls gathered around him. Rachnera spoke up first. "Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" He nodded with a smile. "I was just talking to Kurama. Or more…he was talking to me. He said that my eye is just for looks. If I want I can disguise it, but…" Tionishia gave him a questioning glance. "I don't want to hide it. I feel like, if anything, it could make me closer with Nera-chan. It could make me a little like all of you. Different."

To this, Draco growled and stood quickly, her claws ready to strike and her face contorted in rage. She spoke, her face filled with a rising hate. "You will never be like us! You have no idea what it's like to be one of us! We are legends hunted for sport! We have to hide in the woods like animals! You could never understand what that is like for us! Just having your little red eye doesn't make you anything like us!"

Naruto looked to the fire, hurt, but by no means ready to back down. His voice was low but they could all hear him in the fire-lit cave. "You're right. I don't know what it's like to be hunted…" Draco kept her glare, but like her fellow Demihumans, she was listening against her better judgement. "When I was born I had Kurama sealed in me. I was shunned, but as time went on, some began to accept me. Maybe, had I not had my family to help the people get over the pain that Kurama had caused at the time, then perhaps I would've been like you. Perhaps I would've been hunted, beaten and nearly killed. Hunted like an animal, forced to hide in garbage cans and alleyways. But I wasn't so I can't say that I understand that pain. But I do know what it feels like to feel alone. I've felt alone the last year. I felt like a shadow in my own home. I love my family but I never felt they could care for me the same after I destroyed my arm." Naruto moved his left arm around a little with a small smile, to which Draco piped in. "Looks just fine to me, human."

He nodded. "It does, doesn't it?" He rolled the sleeve up and let the light dance over his scarred arm, causing Tionishia to gasp and Rachnera to look away in pain, knowing how he felt about it, blaming it for his situation with his family. "How it happened doesn't matter right now. At the time, I had hoped it could get better so I could get stronger. When it couldn't be fixed, my family forbade me from my dream of becoming a ninja." His final word caused all of them to wince in pain, causing Naruto to begin to understand the pain that they were caused by them, but in order to make them understand, he had to continue. "I became resentful of them. They had taken my dream from me. I started to go off on my own, trying to get stronger without anyone's help. Yesterday I went to an old training ground and, after a near death experience, I made a new friend."

Naruto smiled to Rachnera and she blushed, looking away and shielding her face from his vision, embarrassed slightly by the memory of nearly killing him. He sighed happily and continued, noticing that Draco was calming down. "After, maybe some overreacting, I decided it was time to leave. We faked my death, poorly it would seem, and ran. But now…I couldn't ask for anything better. I get to experience the world and tons of new adventures with my best friend!"

Draco growled once more and crossed her arms, turning up her nose and facing the fire. "You're insane if you think we're going to leave her with a human like you, kid!" To this, Naruto stood and shielded his friend from the Dragonewt with his eyes narrowed. "You think you're going to split us up?! You'll have to kill me to do that!" Tionishia immediately was getting scared, but not nearly as much as Rachnera. Naruto glared at the Dragonewt that seemed so confident in her abilities. She glanced out of the side of her eye and smirked. "I'm not gonna kill you, human. Not right now at least. We're going to be coming along with you, little human, and we're going to make sure that you don't hurt our Demihuman sister."

This caught all three of the people listening off guard. Tionishia looked incredibly surprised. "W-w-we are?!" Draco huffed and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward with her jacket hanging open, making Naruto look away and blush. "You're the one who said we are supposed to help other Demihumans, Tio! We can't just let her go running off with a human without someone to help if things go wrong." Naruto sighed and took another bite, speaking after he swallowed. "I'm not going to hurt Nera-chan. She's my best friend. I can't hurt her."

Rachnera blushed and smiled as Draco stood up straight, holding her smirk. "Yea, I heard you, human. But honestly, the only reason a single iota of my sense of logic is trusting you right now is because Rachnera does! And are you really planning on arguing with two more capable people joining your little traveling party?"

Naruto finally caught on and he smiled. _**"Got some new friends your first day out of the village, huh? Not a bad job, kid."**_ The blonde chuckled and it soon became a nice, hearty laugh, getting everyone's attention. As he laughed, Rachnera placed her hand on his leg, her exoskeleton personally feeling the warmth of the fire and him. "Naruto-kun, what is it?"

He stopped and wiped a fake tear away from his eye, looking to his new friends and best friend with a massive smile planted firmly on his face. "Just a little thought I had…" He stared into the fire as he put his arm around Rachnera's shoulder and pulled her close, getting a blush from her as her legs adjusted and a nasty look from the Dragonewt.

"I just thinking that it was nice to have some new friends, don't ya think, Nera-chan?"

"Just Shut-up, kid."

 **END:**

 **I hope this is something you all will like! Naruto is going to be strong in his own way in this story. I want that to be made clear. His strength and skill in this fight wasn't his own. But I want everyone to please, continue to give me ideas! I want all of you to be a part of this! I want you to help me make this great! So let's all make this amazing!**

 **If you have questions on why Obito is here or with him being there, how Kurama could've been sealed in Naruto with his major plot switch, then trust me, it will be addressed in future chapters! Please have faith and enjoy the story! And help me make**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, as we have broken from the Leaf, we open up a treasure trove of possibilities! I hope and pray that you will all help me and make this story grow as one person has with an idea for a detour before Nami. This little side quest AND OC insert is a request from a PM from a person who's name is too inappropriate for me to put up here.**

 **You know who you are. Know that I do like your idea, though and we are using it now!**

 **I'm also introducing ANOTHER OC here, from cryo threshold. Bear with me for the moment!**

 **Let's Start!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Wave**

Two days had passed since Naruto and Rachnera had met the two Demihumans that they had welcomed to their budding travels. Rachnera was happy that, while she did have Naruto, she now had two others who understood, in depth, her inherited plight. In the beginning, it had hurt the blonde to think that his companionship wasn't enough, but she was quick to assuage his sadness to tell him that he was still her BEST friend and no one was ever replace him. He had accepted it with a smile, knowing deep inside that having more Demihumans for her to talk to would allow her to, in a sense, let her hair down.

Past his initial feeling of inadequacy, there was little in the way of events that delayed their arrival to the southeastern border that would allow them to hop a ferry to Nami. As they came closer to the docks, however, Naruto and the girls were faced with a problem that they had been ignoring, having not had to worry, travelling through the forests and camping away from towns. It was a problem Draco was all too happy to voice.

"How in the name of Kami are you planning on getting us across to the island without being noticed?"

This question stopped Naruto in his tracks, the mist beginning to thicken and his eyes suddenly wide with surprise. He turned to the three travelling with him and gave a thoughtful pose, but quickly shrugged his shoulders, gaining a groan form all three. He waved his hands in defense with a nervous smile as he tried to salvage the situation. "Look, maybe whoever is running the ferry wouldn't mind having um…people…like you on board?"

Tionishia actually, surprisingly, looked annoyed at his lack of forethought. "You mean you were planning on just walking up with a Dragonewt, Ogre and Arachne and casually asking if we could kindly use the ferry?" Naruto looked to the dirt, knowing that it was a stupid plan the moment he said it out loud. The Ogre sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "Look, Naruto-san, I get that you want to have amazing adventures and all that, but we can't just go cavorting around like a sideshow and announcing our presence. Some things require tact and planning."

He sighed and leaned against a tree, his hands in his pockets as Rachnera came up and rubbed his shoulder. "I know, Tio-chan. I just…why shouldn't we? Yea, I know…as a species, humans are afraid of anything stronger than them…but why shouldn't you be able to do the same things we do? You guys aren't monsters." The Ogre smiled lightly. "I wish it could be that way, little one. Unfortunately, humans are not all like you. Most that see us either attack or cower in fear. Very few, I think, would find it in their hearts to feel the same way. And, for the record, we ARE monsters, we just don't act like it. Eh…not all the time at least."

Draco, ignoring the conversation, had begun climbing up into one of the trees, hoping to get a better view as they talked. Rachnera kept rubbing his shoulder as she spoke. "Who knows, Naruto-kun, maybe one day we could do just that, it's just…that's not going to be today." He gave one last sigh and nodded, understanding that he was being naïve in his way of thinking. Tionishia knelt down and placed a hand on his other shoulder, getting his attention on her smiling face.

"Naruto-san, I'm not going to lie, right now I don't truly think it is possible for humans and Demihumans to coexist completely. Part of me believes that something like our little group is as good as it can get." Naruto dropped his head, but immediately brought it back up as the Ogre continued to speak with a smile. "However, I'll also admit that I never thought that I would meet a human I'd be willing to travel alongside. My race can live longer than humans, Naruto-san, and while I am still young, I was raised on the stories of brutality my mother and father would tell me about humans. In the years before I ran into Draco I had tried my best to steer clear of humans and ninjas. I've seen them hunt, kill and rob other Demihumans and believed them to all to be the same. I'll admit I still feel that way for the most part. You can't stop years of pain and fear in the blink of an eye. But meeting Rachnera and witnessing her willingness to face those ninja for your sake after only having just met you? There's another thought that comes to mind…"

He had a smile on his face and was enraptured by her speech that he didn't notice Rachnera hugging him tightly. "If a human…a young and innocent human can befriend a Demihuman and not think twice about it, then what is stopping such an idea from spreading?" Naruto was fully cheered up and threw his arms around both Tio and Rachnera, causing the latter to blush and the former to hug both of them with a kind smile. "Then we will do it! I know…I know it will take a long time for it to happen. I may even die before it happens…but I know we can do it!"

The Ogre, still hugging the two, kept her smile. "Do what, Naruto-san?" He pulled away from the two Demihumans and looked back and forth between them with a smile. "Make the world a better place! Show people that Demihumans are nothing to be afraid of! We can make the world safer for humans and Demihumans! We can change everything!"

This made both of them smile, but neither could say anything as Draco interjected. "Oi, numbskull squadron! If we're going to go to Nami then you guys are going to have to put a hold on changing the world 'cause it looks like the ferry is getting ready to bolt!" Naruto's face went from happy to worried in a mere two seconds. He quickly tried to think of a way for them to get on the ferry, but nothing was coming to mind and he was quickly losing hope. Draco, once more, was the one to kick things into high gear. "Hey! Think and move kid! We gotta run!"

The Dragonewt took off and Naruto wasn't far behind with Tionishia and Rachnera coming in hot. _'Yo, Kurama! How are we supposed to get them on the boat?!'_ The powerful fox grumbled to life in his head, annoyed to say the least. _**"Kid…I like you. I admit that to some extent. But two days ago I had to save your butt from two ANBU, neither of them weak. I had to work against the seal and fight with one arm. I had to exert a lot to do that; so much so that I can't think straight and need to rest. Plus, I can't fix everything. Think of this as the beginning of your training. Time for a crash course in problem solving, kid. I'm going back to sleep."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as his friends voice began to fade. _'Great! I have no idea how we're going to do this!'_ They closed in on the dock for the ferry, and Naruto was no closer to a plan than he was when they had first started their trek to Nami. Unfortunately, as they came closer, it wouldn't have mattered as when they got closer, they saw that the ferry had already departed. Naruto kicked the dirt as the girls just huffed in disapproval. Rachnera rested her legs as she was the first to speak up. "Maybe this is a good thing? This could give us time to think of a plan to get on the ferry when it comes back."

Naruto nodded as he took a seat against a tree with a sigh. "Well, that is true. But we'd still be in the same position once he comes back. The ferry isn't too big so we can't sneak on and stow away, so that's not an option. I don't know any jutsu's that would allow me to disguise multiple people and even if I did I'm not sure I could do it since I don't know one-handed seals."

Tionishia, confused by what he meant, questioned why he couldn't use his bad arm to do so. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't entirely know. Whenever I tried after the accident, I wasn't able to get any jutsu I COULD do to work. I really have no explanation for it." She took the answer for what it was worth as all four wracked their brains trying to figure out how they would cross the water.

Naruto had gotten up and went to the water's edge, hoping that something would come to mind soon, but the more he thought, the less he felt he was closer to a solution. He was about to turn away from the water, something caught his eye. A movement in the water that looked like…a tentacle. He jumped back from the water just as it lashed out at him and underneath the surface he saw four symmetrical glowing yellow eyes that narrowed at the young blonde.

The splash got the attention of everyone and they came to help, but as they did, more tentacles came shooting from the water at them, lashing Draco's arms and wings to her body, wrapping Rachnera's legs up and holding Tionishia's wrists together before sending all three in different directions, leaving only Naruto to deal with whatever it was. He dodged a tentacle and was about to jump away until another got his ankles, stopping him immediately and slamming him into the ground before dragging him to the water.

He dug his hands into the dirt, trying to slow it and think, but another came and got his hands as well, speeding his approach. Just as he reached the waterline, he stopped and the surface tension was broken as whatever had him started to come to shore with Naruto watching with wide eyes.

The creatures body below its chest was composed entirely of water. Up where its chest would be it was covered in a chitin-like armor, the shoulders having gnarly, serrated spikes and the head was covered by a sleek helmet-like covering that glistened in the sun through the mist. The eyes of the creature stared at Naruto with a calculating, solid yellow glow. Behind it, coming from its head and the back of the armor, there were long, intimidating spikes that looked to be an extra defense. The tentacles came from the bottom of the creature where the water swirled above the ground, though Naruto would easily sat the most intimidating part were the creatures hands. Its arms looked to be normal for its size, which was easily four feet taller than an adult human. The arms from the shoulders were covered by layered chitin armor that covered its massive hands! The hands naturally got larger until its fingers, each nearly a foot and a half long, formed with the same chitin armor on them. It had nasty, razor sharp claws that came dangerously close to the blonde, but it stopped short of his chin.

" **You do not belong near this place, human."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked the monster in the eyes, his surprise and fear evident at its deep and watery voice. "You can talk?!" The creature drew back its massive hands and lifted Naruto into the air by his wrists. **"Though I look a beast, do not assume me a common, feral animal. You travel among their kind, so this should hardly surprise you."**

Naruto looked away, embarrassed. "You don't really…"

" **What? Look like them? Does my form scare you, human? Has associating with the more aesthetically pleasing of monstrous races caused you to think we all look so nice?"**

Naruto immediately looked at the creature, wanting to defend himself, but he did not get the chance. **"Do not waste your breath. Discussing this is not the reason I have attacked you."** The blonde looked at him with confusion. "Then why did you attack me?! You knocked out my friends for Kami sake!"

The monster narrowed its eyes at Naruto, causing him to recede once more in fear. **"While it was regrettable to have to attack such defenseless creatures, I saw it necessary in order to get to you. Your scent is one that I recognize all too well. You reek of the Leaf."** To this Naruto glared at the monster. "What, you smell a Leaf citizen and you want to kill me?"

The creature shook his head and loosened its tentacles, allowing Naruto to fall to the ground and rub the chafing joints. **"I attacked because I assumed you were one of the men and women who had been raiding Demihuman clans. They smell of Leaf ninja, but you are too young to challenge such creatures and you travel with three who seem to follow of their own free will."**

This got Naruto's attention immediately and he was back on his feet, the top of his head barely coming to the monsters midsection as he looked up to the creatures eyes. "What are you talking about?! The Leaf could never do that! They think monsters like you are just a myth!" The monster narrowed its eyes, pointing one of its massive claws at the young teen, causing him to backpedal slightly. **"Are you the collective knowledge of you race? You are but a child! You know nothing of what you village knows and does to the Demihuman races! Your Leaf ninja are not the only ones, but they do their misdeeds far more often than other villages. They capture and kill them for study when they have done nothing wrong!"**

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Well that has nothing to do with me!" **"The reality is quite contrary, little human. You villages' ninja attack and kill defenseless races and here I find you, a child of their corruption waltzing to my water's edge with Demihumans in tow. To believe even one of you could be different is to as the impossible."**

"You just admitted they were following me because they wanted to! What're you going to do!? Are you going to kill me?" The creature seemed to be thinking over the prospect before it spoke. **"While it goes against my better judgment, no. I have no intention of killing you. I will allow you the chance to leave these three and return to your village. You will not die today."**

Naruto glared at the monster and it returned it in kind, sending a shiver down the teen's spine. "You might as well kill me then! I'm not going back and I'm not leaving Nera-chan! Kami! What is it with everything and everyone trying to get between me and my friend?! First those ANBU and now you! No one seems to understand that I'm not going back and I'm not leaving her on her own again! Jeeze!"

The monster kept its stern gaze on the blonde, but the boy did not falter despite his fear. **"I am giving you the chance to run, human. While I sense power inside of you, I do know you cannot control it. You would hardly last as I drown you beneath the surface before devouring your corpse."** Naruto held his ground and kept staring at the beast, ready to fight if he had to. However, the monster had other plans.

" **Perhaps…you could persuade me to change my mind, though. You seem to care for these Demihumans, so I will give you a chance. This will be a challenge for you to undertake on your own, with no help from your so-called friends. Should you succeed, I will not hunt you down and kill you and I will graciously help solve you groups little problem for crossing the water to Nami. If you fail? Well…I cannot vouch for your safety. Until the mission is completed, you friends shall remain here with me. Do you accept?"**

Naruto eyed the monster in confusion as it pressed its massive hands together in a dignified fashion. "You aren't going to tell me what you need me to do?" The Monster widened its two left eyes, as though raising some type of eyebrow. **"You care for your friends, do you not? Would the difficulty of a mission cause you to deny it and accept losing your friends and your life?"**

Naruto stuttered in embarrassment. "U-u-uh…n-no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just…normally when someone wants someone else to do something they tell them what it is."

" **That should hardly matter in your current state of helplessness."**

He hated to admit it, but the creature was right. Naruto looked back and nodded his head, affirming that he was willing to take the task and the monsters eyes took a brighter hue before fading. **"Our contract is sealed and you will adhere to the request and face the consequences of either your success or failure."**

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

The monster turned its head to the forest leading along the coast. **"A few miles up the coast there is a camp of bandits that act as a fence for the ninjas when they are too busy to be bothered themselves with the dirty work. They have been raiding the encampments of Demihumans and have been supplied cages that are built to hold the races of the water and I fear that they will soon begin to attempt to capture creatures like me. What I ask is that you go and destroy these cages. You need not kill the humans, but I wish you to destroy these cages."**

Naruto looked at the creature. "So you just need me to break these cages so they can't get you?" The monster nodded and crossed its supposedly unwieldy arms. **"Do you believe this to be too much of a challenge for you?"**

The teen shook his head and smiled. "Not at all! Sneaking around is kind of my thing!" The monster chuckled and its watery tone made Naruto cringe. **"Then I shall be waiting in this exact spot for your return. Remember, should you fail, your life is mine."**

He kept his smile as he began his lonely walk into the woods with his hands in his pockets. "You just better be ready to get us across the water when I get back, or I'm not gonna be happy!" The creature gave a grunt as it dragged the bodies of the unconscious Demihumans to the edge of the water, standing on its surface with its arms crossed, waiting.

 **-X-**

Naruto dashed through the woods with his mind set. He was going to get this done as soon as he could and get back to his friends and prove the unknown monster wrong about humans. _'We aren't all bad. Everyone has some good will in them! No matter how small!'_ He stopped as he moved every so often, blanketing areas of the forest in his chakra, trying to sense the encampment. The further he got less and less wildlife sized blockages were showing up when he did so.

' _I've got to be getting closer now. This is going to be a walk in the park!'_ He chuckled to himself as he stopped one more time, charging up a mass of chakra and letting it explode outward from his core. At the very edge, slightly northwest, he sensed a small group of three people that were moving away from him. He smirked and reached into his pouch, pulling out the balaclava that he was ecstatic that Rachnera had picked up. Putting it on, he took off and tried his best to keep his movements quiet.

As he closed in on the three people, he could tell from their low chakra reserves that they weren't ninja. _'Bandits, more than likely, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have a ninja stashed somewhere in their ranks. I need to be careful, so no more chakra bursts. I'll just follow them.'_ He dashed through trees as quiet as could be, never letting the men leave his sight.

Off in the distance, the young blonde soon saw the bare outline of shoddy camp lines and hastily made tents. He stopped short and watched the men go in, getting relaxed and sitting around a small, unlit center fire. Naruto took note that there was no clearing and trees were interspersed between the camp tents. _'A small advantage. I can stay off the ground for a little longer. I can't sense any above average chakra signatures, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. Mom and dad can mask theirs so I need to be careful.'_

He dashed through the trees, observing the camp and finally coming to see the cages at the north end, away from everyone else. There were two of them made of glass and metal, which Naruto assumed, once a Demihuman were captured from the water, would be laced with chakra, activating some sort of defense against the water based creatures they were meant to contain. While he acted like a child, he was still smart beyond his years in chakra, jutsu and theories, just unmistakably naïve and childish at times to real world issues.

He saw a larger tent not far from the cages, but still a healthy distance away. He assumed that was a command tent of sorts. He sat on a branch and slowly began to formulate his plans for carrying out the mission. _'They haven't caught any Demihuman's yet, so that means I won't have to worry about their casualties. If I can find a way to destroy the tanks and get away fast, then there should be no way for them to act before they know what's going on.'_

Time studying chakra manipulation had caused him to come across many interesting techniques, but very few were able to be utilized with his lack of control. Even less that required hand seals. _'So…what can I do? Not much…dang it. Dads Rasengan could do the trick but every time I tried it, it blew up in my face.'_

Naruto huffed in thought, but as time went on, he noticed the sky was beginning to darken. He stayed in the tree and continued to observe the camp as they started to roast their dinner and gather around the fire. _'I don't have much at my disposal right now. Nera-chan could help but they're all back with the other guy. Damn it! Come on…come on! Think! There has to be something!'_

He rifled through the pouch that had been taken from Kakashi and was unsurprised that the contents were the same; three kunai and a few throwing stars with two sealing tags. He looked more at the sealing tags and saw something that surprised him, though, that he only recognized from the books be had studied from his father's library. _'Basic sealing tags with underlying ignition seals. This is some serious sealing! Probably meant to take down some serious opponents by sucking out their chakra and using it to power the ignition seal, setting it off and BOOM!'_

He sat and began to think, trying to think of how he could make it work. _'Normally a seal like this would have to be attached to a living person…but…maybe I can bypass it…no. I don't have any sealing ink to do that! Crap! Wait…I got it! Risky, but I got it!'_ While the people at the campfire laughed and ate, Naruto quietly dropped from the tree between the cages and slapped one tag on one cage, placing his right hand over it and the other on his right forearm. He felt the effects of his chakra being drained, but soon saw that they were glowing with a powerful red color that told him they were ready to blow. He ripped off the tag on his arm and stuck it to the other cage and dashed away, hoping that his plan would work.

He got up to the tree and crouched down to look back and was happily surprised to see both go up in flames and shards of glass. What he failed to account for though, were the shards of glass that came his way. He dodged away but not before he was caught in the left leg and arm. He was thrown off and slammed into the next branch, falling to the ground with a thud. He heard the bandits and hired poachers running amok, arming themselves and trying to find the person responsible for the explosion.

He forced himself up and hid in a bush that was close by before trying his best to stay quiet as he pulled out the shards of glass in his arm and leg. Slowly and painfully, he got it done and was happy to see that Kurama was healing him up nice and smoothly. He peeked out from the bush, but wasn't expecting to stare directly into someone's eyes. He jumped back and stood in surprise as the bandit yelled for his buddies. "Hey get over here! I found someone!"

Naruto cursed under his breath and jumped up into the trees, making a dash for the monster that held his friends. He thought that his speed would keep the bandits off his tail, but what he didn't expect was to get a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him barreling to the ground. He hit the ground little over a hundred yards from the camp, so he knew, even in his pain, he knew wasn't dealing with a normal bandit. This was a ninja.

The person who kicked him was quiet as he dropped to the ground in front of Naruto. He wore a normal vest and cargo pants with ninja sandals, but his face was entirely covered with his headband covering his eyes. The headband, though, held no identifying mark. On his back were two swords crossed in an X pattern and he had two holsters on either leg. When he spoke, his voice was low and calm. "You have disrupted our operations, boy. Those containment devices cost us more than you could even begin to fathom. I'm not exactly happy right now."

Naruto, recovering his breath, brought himself up to a knee and heaved as he spoke back. "Well…I couldn't…just let you people trap Demihumans!" He glared up at the ninja and noticed that no other bandits were coming. They were all alone.

The ninja laughed and casually crossed his arms. "A stupid, naïve, little brat. You've got some balls on you, kid, I'll admit that. But I don't think you understand exactly what kind of position you put me in. I don't have much of a choice but to kill you for what you did. Kind of shitty, though. Never thought I'd have to kill a kid doing such a simple job. But…" He pulled out a sword and held it lazily at his side.

"Life is full of little surprises."

He dashed forward and took a swipe at the blonde, but Naruto was faster and dodged to the left before pulling out a Kunai and blocking the next blow off to the side. Doing so, he lost his balance and fell to the ground again before rolling to the right to dodge as the ninja stabbed into the ground. Naruto stood, taking a few breaths before staring at the ninja that was surprised by his dodging. "How do you even see?!"

The ninja laughed and tapped the blade to his metal headband. "A good ninja has a few secrets, kid. Besides, you'll be dead soon, so it's no use to you." He made another jump at the blonde, but he was on his feet once more, channeling chakra into his arm to gain the strength to block the strike. As they collided, the ninja took out his other blade and made a swipe at Naruto, but the blonde jumped back, giving him only a few seconds as the ninja recovered.

Naruto blurred behind him and kicked at his head, but he ducked and sent a kick into his chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The tree cracked and fell to the side with a loud rumble and Naruto could barely look straight through blurry eyes as the ninja stalked towards him. "You're fast for a kid, kid. I'll give you that one too, but you need more than that to beat a trained ninja."

Just as the ninja came up to him, he readied a strike but was cut short by a familiar voice. **"Water Style: Imprisonment!"** The man was surprised as water came from all angles. The moisture in the air clumped together, snagging him and trapping him against the nearest tree. He struggled and fought against his aqua bindings, but nothing worked. Naruto shook away his daze and saw a sight that made him sigh in relief.

The monster from before that had given him his mission was standing not ten feet from him. **"I heard the explosion. You seem to have done your job as requested. Though, the moon is high in the sky. I never expected it to take you this long."** Naruto grunted as he stood with a chuckle, forgetting his brush with death only moments before. "I thought you weren't going to help me?"

The monster turned its head to the ninja and walked over, causing him to shiver in fear. **"When we heard the explosion back at the dock, they insisted that they come and help you get away. At least, the Ogre and Arachne did. The Dragonewt was a little less than eager to help. After much arguing, I finally decided that I would come and check on you myself. They remain bound at the docks. Do not worry though, they are well hidden should someone come snooping around."**

Naruto held his good arm in pain, somewhat thankful that most of his left arm was useless, including pain receptors. "So did I do a good enough job for you?" The creature nodded as it ran its tentacles over the ninja's body, making him freeze in fear. It brought one of its massive claws up to poke at the metal over his eyes, making him squirm even more.

" **There were only two cages from what I had gathered in the few times I had gone to spy on them. So long as the cages are gone then our deal is upheld on your end. Though, I do wonder. This man tried to kill you and has seen me. Surely he cannot be allowed to live. It only seems right to kill him."**

"NO!"

This caught both the ninja and the monster off guard. Both looked to the blonde and he looked to the ground. "You can't just kill him…" The monster readied a claw at the man's jugular. **"I can and I will! You must be a fool to even consider leaving him alive! You are travelling with Demihumans! This is a ninja that is paid to hunt our kind! Leaving him alive is leaving one more that can hunt, capture and kill my kind!"**

Naruto stepped forward and raised his gaze. "And with him gone there are hundreds more! You don't get it! Killing one won't stop them! It'll make everyone come after the Demihumans harder!" The monster turned from the ninja and glared at Naruto, pointing a claw at him. **"And what happens when that happens?! We kill the ones that come! They won't leave my people alone and I won't leave theirs alone! I'm not letting anyone else suffer the way I have! I'm not going to have it anymore! Even if my own people won't accept me, I won't let them hurt them!"**

Naruto noticed the monsters form beginning to shake and quiver, as if becoming unstable, but he ignored it and pressed on, taking another step forward. "And you're going to turn into the monster they think you are! You'll be no better than them!" The monster lowered its claw and held its ground, but Naruto didn't stop.

"I don't know what you've been through. But I do know that killing them won't make it better. Holding the anger in will eat you up…" The monster lost its calm stature and raged, a part of its body shivering and lashing out, slicing a branch off a tree. **"Do not presume to know what this is like! Don't act like that!"** Naruto stepped back, slightly scared at the unstable display, but he didn't stop trying to save the man's life. "Ask Nera-chan, Tio-chan or even Draco-teme. They all know what I went through. I can say it's nothing like what you've suffered but you can't become the monster everyone thinks you are! If you do then there's no turning back!"

The monster then did something that completely surprised the two humans. It exploded. The water that made up its body swirled through the air, nary a care for gravities force. The ninja was released from its bonds and fell to the ground, but did nothing to move, attack or run. He simply watched, or sensed, as the water came together once more to form…a person.

Her skin was dark blue and unclothed, but she was on her knees with her hands over her eyes, crying in agony and sadness. She had light blue "hair" that looked more like slimy water tentacles than the intimidating squid-like tentacles she previously had, and they came down to lay on the earth, except for one that popped up on her head. Naruto was just as stunned as the ninja, but the ninja spoke his piece first. "I was…told…they were mindless monsters. I was told they were…"

Naruto didn't focus on his whispers. Instead he walked forward and placed a tender hand on her shoulder, getting her attention with a jump of surprise. She looked up with deep, purple eyes and did nothing as Naruto smiled softly, trying to calm her down. She wasn't having it, however, and stood up abruptly. This got a blush from Naruto as he got a good look at her generous breasts, though they were without the defining nipples and she lacked the essential female…reproductive organs. She got into a fighting stance and her hands shifted to smaller versions of the ones she had before and she spoke in a soft, but still commanding voice. "You have no right to touch me!"

Naruto back up with his hands in the air defensively. "You were crying! I couldn't just watch you! But I can't let you kill him either!" She glared at Naruto and went to swing at him, but he dodged and jumped up into a tree, the ninja simply watching in awe as the two went at it, arguing the entire time.

"He was going to kill you!"

"I blew up their cages!"

"Because they were hunting and killing my kind!"

"But…well you've got me there…"

"Exactly!"

She landed a lucky slash across his chest and he fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt. He glared at her through the pain as she turned back to the ninja and stalked forward shifting back to the form she had taken when he first met her. **"I'm sorry. I will uphold our deal, but this man…I can't allow him to live."**

Naruto felt his wound healing, but he was still in pain as he tried to stand. "Please…don't do it. He can…I know he can change…" His words were barely a whisper as she closed in on the ninja in her monstrous form. He back up against the tree, his fight or flight sense not working properly. If he ran, surely he could get away, but he felt the tree and felt cornered. And he couldn't fight properly without his blades that were behind the monster. "Please, you don't have to kill me!"

Naruto was slowly getting up to his feet and saw the swords not far from him and quietly grabbed one, moving slowly behind the monster. _'I have to be quick with this. I can't make a mistake!'_ He channeled chakra into his right arm that held the blade and moved as the monster brought its claw down. He was successful in parrying the blow, but he felt a small tinge of pain in his body and the monster immediately shifted back to the beautiful woman and her face was surprised mixed with a healthy amount of horror at what she saw.

The ninja was ok, that much was clear, but Naruto fell to his knees in a daze as blood pooled on the earth. He looked to his arm and his eyes went wide before he fell unconscious from blood loss. The ninja looked up at the woman but she was far too shocked to act on what she had just done. She quickly began to try and shake him awake, but the ninja, against his better judgement, used a small fire jutsu to cauterize the wound. "We need to bandage him up, quick!"

She was in shock and only nodded. Not thinking about whom she was bringing along with her, she motioned for him to follow her back to the dock and he picked up Naruto, carrying the blonde as they moved through the trees. He forgot one thing back in the forest though.

Naruto's severed left arm.

 **END:**

 **Sorry this took longer than I thought. Got a job as a Corrections Officer and have lost a little time. But I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter! I would like more ideas like the ones you have seen in the chapter today! Please give me your fantastic ideas!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The next chapter! I do hope you all enjoy it and get ready for more of The Man Who Would Be God and this one as well!**

 **Let's get Started!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard  
Chapter Five  
Grow Up**

 **"Good job kid…"  
**

Naruto opened his eyes with the fervor of a slug and lazily looked up to stare at the sealed cage of Kurama. Sitting up with a grunt, he rubbed the back of his head. "What're you talking about, Kurama?"

The massive red eye narrowed harshly, surprising his blonde host. **"You tried to save a man, who tried to kill you, and you lost your damn arm!"** This alarmed him as he looked down to see he had both arms firmly attached to his shoulders. "If that's the case, why do I have both of them here?"

 **"This is the mindscape, kid. I told you about this ages ago when we first met. It's how you see yourself."** Naruto huffed and stood up to shaky legs. "Well this is just great!" Kurama rested his head on his paws and huffed as his host did. **"Honestly, what'd you expect?"** Naruto stared at him in confusion. **"Oh don't give me that look, kid. The world isn't sunshine and rainbows. This is real life, not some guarded existence as the child of a Kage! You wanted to leave so soon so you'll have to grow up!"  
**

Naruto glared at the fox and clenched his fists. "I know what the real worl-…" **"No you DON'T! Not everyone is as good as you would like to think! The Ogre and that flat-chested Dragonewt know! Even your Arachne friend knows but you have no clue! Some people are just pure evil. Some people are just cruel. That man you gave your arm to save? You don't know a thing about him! He's a ninja, a liar! He's the same as every ninja in the Nations, loyal to the highest bidder. Hired, might I add, by Konoha, no less. You want to change the world? Let this be your first lesson. Sometimes, for the greater good, people must die."  
** Naruto let his gaze fall to the murky water and kept it there, his eyes narrowed. "Maybe you're right, but I can't accept that. I know the world is god. But if they won't listen to my words, then they'll hear my heart through my fists!"

Kurama glowered at the blonde and sneered. **"Then you're going to learn the hard way."  
**

The blonde turned from the cage and was ready to walk but was stopped but the fox continuing. **"But…"** He barely turned back to Kurama. **"I won't have you getting killed because of your naivety. When you sleep, you will come to me, by force if need be. I will teach you what I can but you will have to continue to train your body. You need to be faster and stronger. You can't rely on me to get you out of situations like when Kakashi and Obito came to get you back."  
** Turning back fully, he stared at the tailed beast. "I like to think I've done pretty good so far, Kurama."

 **"Maybe in some ways, but you are still weak compared to even a Chunin. You must learn strategy. This will prepare you for what lies ahead. The path you've chosen will be a long and arduous one, my boy. So decide now if you still wish to continue."  
**

He glared at Kurama and pointed to the beast. "Don't act like you don't know my answer already! I'll do whatever it takes and you know it!" Kurama chuckled and slammed a claw against the cage, startling his host. **"Then get ready, kid, because you've just signed up for a one-way ticket to Hell."  
**

The sadistic laughing of the fox did little to calm down the now fearful blonde.

 **-X-X-X-**

"What did you do?!" Rachnera was furious. When the water creature returned with a NINJA and an ARMLESS Naruto, she tore through her bindings like a woman possessed and had incapacitated the ninja while she tore Naruto from the monsters' arms. Laying him down, she covered his terrible wound with her webbing and rounded once more on the water creature who had taken to her armored form once again. "What did you do to Naruto-kun?!"

The creature lashed at Rachnera but she moved too quick to hit. **"What does it matter?! He's just a filthy human! The only reason he is not DEAD is because he made a deal with me!"** Draco tried to sneak up on her but was swatted away into a nearby tree.

She turned and multiple tentacles lashed out at the Arachne. **"And YOU! A SYMPATHIZER! You should die alongside him!"** With a surprising agility, Tio was in front of the young Demihuman taking the attack with a light grunt. "Stop this! Stop fighting!"

 **"SHUT UP! There is no point in defending that filth!"** Though her words were as hostile as her actions, her mind was in chaos. _**'Why…He's Just A HUMAN!'  
**_ As the stalemate of inaction persisted, Naruto was roused from his less than peaceful slumber. Forcing himself to his feet, he realized it was his busted left arm that he had lost. _'Well…at least it wasn't my good arm.'_ He wobbled as he stood, his body still in pain and his loss of blood leaving him very lightheaded.

Hearing her friend, Rachnera turned and was immediately at his side to help him steady himself. "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?!" Still struggling to stand, Naruto shook his head and saw a scene that had him irked. "Why are you fighting my friends?"

His voice gave her pause as she retracted her tentacles. **"They believed me to be the reason for your current state."  
**

"You are."

She met his glare with a surprised look and reverted fully to her female form. For some reason, his glare seemed…out of place. "I told you not to kill him, but you wouldn't listen! And then you attack my friends?!"

Despite her surprise, she tried to argue. "Why let that ninja live in the first place?! Hunting my kind and trying to kill YOU! His crimes are boundless!"

Naruto looked to the ground, hearing echoes of Kurama. _**"Some people are just pure evil. Some people are just cruel."**_ His eyes narrowed and leveled at the woman once more. "Give him a chance…a chance to atone."

She growled and looked ready to lash out again until Naruto kept speaking. "If he fails and refuses to change, I'll have Kurama kill him." There was only silence as all eyes turned to Naruto in surprise. "But you'll be coming with us as well. I'm going to show you that not all humans are evil."

"What makes you think I'll come with a human?" Naruto, gathering his strength, began to walk past Rachnera and Tio, confusing everyone until he stopped a few feet from her. "First off; as part of our deal, you'll be taking us across to Nami no Kuni. Second; I won't in good conscience leave you here to prey on any other humans. I…I want to believe there is good in you. That in some way, even those who commit their evil acts can and would seek atonement, given the opportunity." _**"Then you will learn the hard way."  
**_

Her eyes narrowed as she put a hand on her hips. "You're a fool then, human. A fool for many reasons. Forgiveness of a person who wronged you so soon? You're a naïve fool."

"Forgive?" This surprised her as Naruto glanced at his webbed stump. "I forgive a lot of things, but not this. Not so soon. My arm may have been useless in a lot of ways, but not all. You will earn my forgiveness AND my trust."

Their back and forth was sure to continue until everyone heard struggling and turned to see Draco standing on the ninja with her tail wrapped around his neck. Her grin betrayed the pleasure she was taking in her actions. Tio stepped forward and tapped her shoulder. "Eh…Draco-chan? What are you doing?"

Draco chuckled as the ninja tried to escape her ultimately ironclad grip. "This guy was waking up so I decided to hold him down. We need to know if he's safe like the spitfuck." Naruto was less than impressed by her uninventive insult. "Seriously, Draco-san, that's getting old. After three days of hearing it I want a new one."

She glared at him and moved as she noticed Rachnera securing him in her webbing. After he was covered up to his shoulders, she stuck him to a nearby tree. Naruto soon came up as his friend continued to support him and his wobbling form. "Oh…Kami…who're you?"

Not being able to see his eyes, Naruto was unsure if he was paying attention until he spoke. "You think I'll tell you anything, kid? You might as well kill me." Naruto huffed and turned to the water girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

She grunted and begrudgingly answered. "It's…Mizuno."

The blonde teen smiled, looking back at the ninja. "See? It's a simple question with a simple answer. I'd…prefer not to kill anyone." The ninja sighed. "Yours first then."

The boy shrugged. "That's fair, I suppose. The name's Naruto and you better not even think about forgetting it!" He chuckled. "Hard to forget someone named after some nasty little fishcake, gaki." Naruto glared at him but also noticed his friends giggling behind him. He was about to retort until the ninja continued.

"I'm Ryu."

Naruto nodded and continued. "Who hired you to capture Demihumans?"

"Kinda bold going right to that aren't you, kid?"

He nodded and grinned. "I'm a pretty bold guy, Ryu-san."

"Hardly, fishcake."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'd be a little more cooperative, Ryu-san."

"Why? You won't kill me. I bet you've never even held someone's life in your hands. You don't understand how ninja work, do you?"

"Don't patronize me, Ryu."  
Ryu did something resembling a shrug in his bound state. "Then don't just assume I'll cooperate, kid. You may have me captured and…somehow drained of my chakra, but that won't make me talk. I got this far for a reason. Clients won't hire a ninja so easily broken. I may not be the best, but I'm still good."

Naruto glared at him. _**"A ninja – a liar – loyal to the highest bidder."**_ "So how much were you paid?"

"Oh? You think you can buy me out? Ok, kid, I'll play along. I was paid standard B-rank pay to cooperate with the local Bandit Troupe to capture slimes like that Mizuno girl."

The blonde grunted. _'Standard B-rank? That puts him at a level at least equal to a Chunin. But he doesn't have a team. A Jonin. He was paid to cooperate with he has to be_ _strong enough in case they turned on him. He may be an A-rank ninja…'  
_

"Why're you still here?"

Ryu was caught by surprise and shifted in his bindings. "What do you mean, kid?"

Naruto lowered his gaze. "I'm young, not stupid. You could escape at any time, even if your drained of chakra. What's your game?"

The ninja gritted his teeth. "I'm not about to pick a fight with an Ogre, Dragonewt, Arache and some sort of intelligent Slime!"

He brought his gaze back up to the ninja. It was then that he noticed the snaking veins coming from underneath the headband covering his eyes. With a quick swipe, he snatched them away. "Dear Kami…"

Rachnera moved closer to him as did the others. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto and Ryu glared at each other with equal hate. Blue and red met pale colored irises. "A Hyuuga. He's been playing us this entire time."

 _ **"A ninja, a liar!"  
**_

Mizuno walked closer and took on her armored form. "He's a Konoha Ninja!" Tio and Draco failed to understand the significance of his village. Neither did Mizuno but her ire towards the village was enough. Rachnera, on the other hand understood and held Naruto's arm tight. "Naruto-kun?"

His red eye began to glow. "Who? Who issued the mission?!"

Ryu glared back. "You may be the Hokage's son, but that doesn't gi-…"

Naruto tore his arm from Rachnera and wrapped it around his throat. Being thirteen, he couldn't fully grasp it, but as Kurama's chakra was drawn upon, his claws dug into his throat. **"WHO?!"  
**

The Hyuuga coughed slightly but was still defiant. "What? Don't want to believe someone in Konoha would do this? Tell me _Honorable Son_ , you know how missions work?"

Naruto's glare got harder, but he didn't speak as Ryu continued. "The client APPLIES for it. Guess who approves them?"

"shut up…" His grip got tighter, but Ryu didn't care. He held no love for the Kyuubi container. The only reason he knew who Naruto was, was his name.

"Come on, kid. I know you know."

His eyes both changed and he got up to his face. "He would NEVER do that! He would never APPROVE of this!" Ryu grinned. "What if his son had destroyed himself? Hurt himself in such a way that the greatest Medic Ninja in the Nations and even his prisoner couldn't help? Any father would do anything to help…right?"

Naruto was on the verge of tears, he was so angry…so hurt. _**"Then you'll learn the hard way."**_ Rachnera put her hand on his shoulder and his visage of rage jumped to her, making her jump back, honestly scared of and for her friend. "Naruto-kun, please…it'll be ok…won't it?" She knew what Ryu was implying, but she had no idea what it was doing to her friend. Draco moved between the two of them baring her claws. "You betting watch where you look with those eyes, boy!"

Naruto slowly shifted his gaze back to Ryu. **"He's doing this because of me?"** Ryu chuckled. "I'll admit, at first that may have been what he was intending. But with how much we've learned and how far researched has progressed into the monsters we've captured and dissected, I honestly doubt it'll stop."

 **"EXPLAIN!"  
**

Normally, Ryu wouldn't divulge so much, but he was rather enjoying Naruto's reactions. "Ever since your _horribly tragic_ accident, these missions started coming in. Chasing rumors and legends. Then we soon began finding these monsters that you so brazenly cavort around with. Our orders at first were to only investigate the rumors but once we were able to confirm them, we soon began getting orders to capture them, dead or alive. In time we learned more than was originally intended, but never what the Hokage actually wanted. Now, we have learned so much, it'll be useless to stop. Detrimental even."

Mizuno formed a blade from a tentacle. "What could you have possibly learned from our kind?"

Ryu laughed, putting all but Naruto on edge. "Be happy I told you all I already have! That's all you'll get from me. I've said more than I should've anyway."

Naruto had closed his eyes by this point. He forced himself to let go of the Hyuuga's neck. Mizuno moved her blade to prepare for his death, but Naruto shot her a look.

"Don't…"

"Why?!"

He looked at the smug ninja, his eyes returning to normal. One at least. "He's going to be my messenger."

Ryu sneered at him. "What in the world makes you believe I'll say anything you want me too?"

"Because you have two options at this point. Either you take the Hokage my message, or I let Mizuno do what she so obviously wants."

"What? Don't want to bloody your hands with a fellow member of Konoha?"

Naruto looked away, silently giving his answer, making Ryu scoffed in disgust. "You're pathetic."

He wasn't expecting the fist that connected and broke his nose. Naruto jumped slightly as he saw his friend pull her fist back. "Don't ever say that Naruto-kun is pathetic! Just because he wants to stop this only means he's stronger than you'll ever be!"

"Nera-chan…"

"No, Naruto-kun! He's a monster! Hunting us for…for RESEARCH! We have everything they have! Families! Feelings! Dreams! Why should we be hunted because we're different from them?! And he calls you pathetic for caring! We aren't monsters…they are! He…he needs to die!"

Naruto was wide-eyed as he saw her start to cry. She collapsed, covering her eyes as she choked her words through sobs. "People like…like him…they're…mommy…MOMMY!"  
"Heh… _Namikaze-sama_ …it's lashing out. You may need to put your PET down."

 _ **"Pure evil"  
**_

"If you don't want to bloody your hands, I'd be _honored_ to euthanize it for you."

 _ **"Cruel"  
**_

"No."

Naruto felt his throat begin to hurt, choking back his rage and barely able to speak that one word. His eyes turned fully red, but he was in control. He kept looking at his best friend as he spoke in his guttural voice. **"Maybe Kurama has a point. Sometimes…for the greater good…people must die. I…I know people have good in them. But you are cruel. You have no good within you. This will be my message. You. I will bring peace between humans and Demihumans and I will eliminate any who refuse this peace. Humans OR Demihumans."  
**

Ryu was unimpressed and Naruto's Demihuman companions were shocked by his declaration to eliminate both sides. "Then you're a fool. Still a child. How does that make you any different killing monsters like us?"

Naruto turned his red gaze to the Hyuuga. **"I doubt that many Demihumans will object to peace, but of the few I'm sure inevitably will, will change or be dealt with. Either they will understand through my fists, or die, just like the humans who hold against peace. But…"** He clenched his fist. **"I can only hope that after you…I won't have to shed much blood. I want true peace. Not peace through fear and blood."  
**

They stood quiet, the only sounds to be heard being the cries of a distraught Arachne. "So? Kill me. If you actually have the guts."

Naruto turned away and took a deep breath. **"Mizuno-san…"  
**

"Boy?"

"You really are pathetic."

 **"He's yours."  
**

It was swift and the thud made Naruto flinch. He froze when he felt something bump against his leg and a warmth splash against his hair. His pupils dilated, but he refused to look as his eyes returned to normal.

"C…come on…we need to start heading across to Nami…" He helped Rachnera up despite her sobs and walked her away from the body as the others followed quietly, willing to wait for the time being to question what he meant.

 _'I just…want peace…'_

 **-X-X-X-**

It'd been a week since he had sent Kakashi and Obito out to save his son, but when he learned of his usage of the Kyuubi's chakra, Minato was left at a divide between father and Hokage. Compounded with the finding of Hyuuga Ryu's body in webbing, he was feeling a load of stress and he hated it. Currently, though, it was impossible to avoid as that was the subject of the current Council Meeting.

"Hokage-sama?"

Minato shook his head and reasserted his attention to the head of the Hyuuga clan. "Yes, Hiashi-san?"

"We cannot allow this blatant attack go unanswered. Ryu was one of our best agents in the apprehension of our targets."

Before he could say more, Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, spoke up. "Oh please! Ryu was hardly one of the best. He was an arrogant prick! If we had the numbers, I'd send out the dogs with the tracking teams."

Minato held a hand up. "Enough! Hiashi-san, trust we are investigating this. Tsume-san, this is not the time for superiority contests either. Right now, as much as it pains me, we must discuss what to do…about my son."

The room became deathly quiet, no one wanting to be the first to speak. "Eh…Hokage-sama…"

"Inoichi-san?"

The Yamanaka clan head sighed and tried his best to compose himself. "We must be realistic about this. Naruto-kun is out of the village where anyone could get to him. Plus, if what your old students said is true, he is being controlled by the Kyuubi. As such…we must act accordingly."

Minato sighed deeply. "You're suggesting we do what, exactly? Hunt him? Kill him?"

The room fell silent once more as Minato looked at the table in front of him. _'It's my fault isn't it? We pushed him away. Everyone else supported him…but we…'  
_

"Hokage-sama?"

He looked up once more, noticing a new addition to the room. "Ah! Ibiki-san! Tell me it's some good news?" The look he got was one that immediately killed his hopes. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. The results of our investigation into the death of one Hyuuga Ryu are in."

Hisashi immediately spoke. "Well? What did you find?!"

Ibiki opened up a file in his hands and expeditiously began to paraphrased their findings. "His body was bound by the silk from a spider-type monster, which possessed strange properties that drained away chakra to strengthen it. Further testing of it proved it was a natural mutation, luckily ruling out that any other villages have been experimenting on them as well. His head, however, was severed by what we believe to be a slime-type monster. The residue on the wound indicated that it was also a mutated specimen, as we found small traces of residual chakra emanating FROM the slime. The surrounding area, however, was teeming with chakra that our sensors identified as the Kyuubi."

The room exploded with varying opinions from all parties except one. Minato was lost in a turmoil of his own thoughts. _'Is my son…lost to the malevolence of the Kyuubi? When we ran to the room we felt none of its chakra, though. Did his emotions give way? Has Kyuubi preyed upon my sons' negative emotions? If what Kushi-chan told me is true, it can sense and exacerbate them to take control of its host.'  
_

Taking a needed reprieve from his thoughts, he took notice of another now silent member. The one-eyed War Hawk, Shimura Danzo. "Quiet!" The room soon settle and he spoke once more. "Would everyone please step out? All are dismissed except you, Danzo-san."

Danzo kept his stoic look as the rest of the Council members begrudgingly left. "You wish to speak in private, Hokage-sama?"

Minato nodded and spoke once the door closed. "Please move to a seat closer. I'd rather not have to speak across the room, Danzo-san."

The War Hawk nodded and moved. As he sat, the blonde Kage gathered his chaotic thoughts. He cradled his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. "Danzo-san, I want your opinion. You aren't as attached to Naruto-kun as the rest of the Council, so give me a more professional opinion."

Danzo was surprised, but refused to show it as he spoke. "You are Hokage, Minato-sama. You should be capable of making this decision yourself, with all due respect."  
"I'm well aware of that. I know what I need to do, but I'd like an unbiased opinion."

The War Hawk sighed and leaned back uncharacteristically in his chair slightly. "Well, with all the facts considered, the Kyuubi has taken control of your son. That possibility leaves very few options to be entirely honest. You could attempt to capture your son and strengthen his seal. However, this would lead to possible unrest and doubt that the seal would hold, as it would be known that it failed once before. Perhaps if you had sealed the Kyuubi yourself, your mastery of sealed would've allowed you to preemptively prevent this issue and divide its Yin and Yang chakras, effectively weakening the beast. This, however, is not the case. We are facing the possibility of a Kyuubi-controlled Naruto at only a fraction of its power at the moment. Though, with it having its full power in your son from his birth, instead of killing him, it could be grooming him into the perfect human body, which is another fearful possibility as it would allow the beast to hide and at the moment we have no idea how close it could be to this if it is in fact doing this. After all, it's been thirteen years. Now, I won't tell you what must be done, you must make the decision. However, whatever you choose to do, my personal security force is ready to carry out your orders with discretion. I won't pretend to understand your pain, but I will at least attempt to help dampen it, as you have done well for the village."

Minato was quiet, his eyes dark as he absorbed the information. "I…I appreciate it…Danzo-san." He closed his eyes. _'If Naruto-kun is…the Kyuubi would reform eventually. We would have to reseal it at that same point and divide it to avoid this EVER happening to someone else!'  
_

"Danzo-san…"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"If I…allow these extreme actions to be taken, your private _security force_ WILL bring him back. Their movements wil be reported to ONLY me. Understood?"

Danzo took hold of his cane and got ready to stand. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I can assume you've made your decision?"

Minato's eyes slammed shut, his eyes burning at the mere thought of the order he was about to give. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Danzo-san…at this moment, you are to mobilize the ninja under your employ to hunt down Namikaze Naruto. If he can be captured without incident, they will do so. However, if he puts up too much resistance under the influence of the Kyuubi then they will be given secondary orders by one of my ANBU that WILL accompany them to…eliminate the target…"  
Danzo stood and bowed to his Hokage. "Your orders are understood, Hokage-sama. My team will be prepared within the hour."

When Danzo left and the door closed, Minato opened his eyes, bloodshot and tears flowing but he made no sound. He laid his head on the table as he choked back his sobs.  
 _'Please…Kami…Naruto-kun…don't fight…please! Come home…'_

 **-X-X-X-**

It was the middle of the night, the fire long dead. Naruto sat on the branch of a tree that loomed directly over the girls. He was having trouble sleeping and Kurama was irate with his host. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a light tapping and reopened them to see Draco perched across from him with her wings curling every so often. "Still can't sleep, brat?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and popped his neck with a small sigh. "Well I was about to try, but then you showed up."

She smirked. "Sorry about that, but everyone is still a little bit worried about what you said to that ninja the other day. Not to mention you've been really quiet and Rachnera is more worried than either Tio and me. The slime doesn't really care, but she's as quiet as you."

He knew exactly what she was referring to. "About killing Demihumans, huh?"

Nodded, she flared her wings lightly. "Pretty insensitive when you think about your friend, eh?"

Naruto looked away. "Yeah…I kinda figured she didn't want to talk to me after that."

Draco scoffed and looked ready to hit the blonde. "Don't feel sorry for yourself, brat. Didn't you hear me? She's worried about you, dumbass. But we'll get to that in a minute. Right now you need to tell me what you meant."

He sighed and leaned forward. "Kurama told me that some people are cruel and evil. If people can be that way, then I have to accept that Demihumans can be as well. They would threaten the peace we want."

She shook her head. "No, no, I get that kid. I'm not stupid, neither are the others. I guess…what I'm asking is how do you plan on doing that? The slime girl took us ALL down and there are others that are definitely stronger. You're just a kid. So I'm going to say this once. You need to learn how to fight like one of us."

Naruto gave her a weird look. "What're you talking about?"

Draco stood and proudly spread her wings to their wingspan. "Exactly what I said, brat. The only reason I've lasted as long as I have is because I strike fast and finish it quickly. You humans are always so flashy and telegraph everything you do. Luckily for you, I'm willing to give you some pointers."

He stood and walked over to the Dragonewt, making her take a step back. "What, asshat?"

"You're willing to help me fight other Demihumans?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "We aren't stupid, brat. We know not all Demihumans are nice like we are…"

Naruto chuckled a little, making her glare at him. "If you're gonna laugh, I'll just let you die."

He shook his head and smiled at her, the light from the moon making him look innocent and his teeth shine lightly. She quickly looked away, a light blush gracing her cheeks as he spoke. "The reason you want to teach me…you don't want me to die, do you?"

She glared at him and turned her back. "Rachnera would be heartbroken, asshole. Then she would do something stupid. I can't watch another Demihuman do something like that over some stupid human."

Naruto nodded and tried to scratch his nose, but tried with his now missing arm. "Oh…yea. I still forget about it sometimes."

Draco turned with a questioning look. "Your arm, huh?"

"Yeah…"

She popped the back of his head with her tail and he winced as he rubbed it. "OW! Why?!"

Draco huffed and scratched her ear. "Why'd you go and do something so stupid, you idiot? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that."

Naruto looked grim for a second. "I don't know anymore…"

"Hm?"

He let his hand go to his shoulder and sighed once more. "I thought he would be willing to stop what he was doing. Maybe even help us. But...it just made all of this harder somehow. My own father has been the one allowing all of this…"

Draco gave him a wide-eyed look. "You…"

He glared down at his shoulder and tightened his grip, despite the pain. "He let this happen because I hurt myself. Because he wanted to help me…because I was weak."

She had a harsh look as she hit him with her tail again, getting the same reaction. "Shut up, brat. Look, that pisses me off, sure. But you really want to stop it so…I'll let it slide this time I guess. You just better straighten up and actually do something about it. There are better things to do than feel sorry for yourself."

Naruto let go of his shoulder and looked at her with a small smile. "I'll try, Draco-chan. For now I just want to try and go to sleep."

She nodded and got ready to hop down. "That's a good idea, brat. Besides, tomorrow we have to go into town so you need to mental strength."

Naruto removed his bandolier of scrolls and hung it on the branch above him. _'That's true. Tomorrow is our quick little experiment to see how people react to one of the girls. No reason to be TOO zealous about this. But…who to take? I'll…figure it out…in the morning…'  
_

For the first time since the death of Ryu, he fell asleep, on his way to meet Kurama for his first true lesson.

 **"Ready kid?"  
**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the menacing eye of Kurama and narrowed his own, clenching his fist in determination.

"Let's go!"

 **-X-X-X-**

Namikaze Minato was still awake, sitting in his office with two ANBU standing and waiting for their missions. Both were familiar with their target. Minato sat, wanting nothing more than to call it all off, yet he couldn't, for fear of the safety of everyone in the Nations. After a few more minutes of waiting, Danzo walked in flanked by four ROOT of his own, giving the two ANBU pause. Obito, being the more outspoken of the two, voiced his concerns.

"Hokage-sama, am I to understand that these are the ones coming with us?" His former sensei nodded. "It took you longer than expected, Danzo-san?"

The War Hawk bowed. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. These are new recruits and needed to be fully briefed on what to possibly expect. Do not assume they are any less capable, though, please. They hold to my standards for my personal guards. They are well trained and know their orders."

Minato nodded and stood. "Very well then. I expect them to follow all orders given by my ANBU."

Danzo nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

The two ANBU joined beside the ROOT and awaited their orders. The Yellow Flash turned to the window, noticing the Waxing Moon looming through the clouds.

"You all have your orders. Your mission starts now."

Without a sound, all six disappeared, leaving Danzo and Minato in silence, the former bowing and leaving. Minato hung his head and could feel his tears coming once more.

"Naruto-kun…"

 **END:**

 **Well there we are! That's chapter five of The Dead Can't Be Heard! I do apologize for the wait. Drill feels like it's been nonstop, but the other chapters will start coming at regular intervals now.**

Elemental Shadow Out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's the next chapter of the story and I do so hope that everyone is participating and lending their ideas to help shape the world and ultimate outcome of the story!**

 **Let's Get Started!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Who to Trust**

Naruto woke to the noise of arguing below him and sat up with a yawn. _**"Good job, kid. I didn't think we would get as far as we did in one session."**_

The blonde shrugged and stood, strapping his bandolier on and jumping down to a branch below to get a better look. _'If you say so. All it was, was basic chakra theory and manipulation. Not much better than an Academy Student.'_

 _ **"You still did better than I had initially anticipated, brat. You need to be positive in all of the basics before we can successfully move forward."**_ Naruto sighed when he realized that the girls were arguing over who was going to be going into town with him. Rachnera wanted to, but Tio and Draco were against it while Mizuno was against the entire idea in general. _'You know I ALREADY know all of that, Kurama. My control and manipulation are on par with at least a new Chunin'_

Kurama said no more as Naruto jumped down behind the girls. "If you all think that this is too much of a big step too soon, I can just go myself to get supplies."

This made Rachnera jump and go quiet as the rest turned with Mizuno speaking up. "It's about a thousand years too soon, human."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, having not forgotten her part played in his dismemberment. This made her flinch almost unnoticeably. "It's that type of thinking that will make peace that much harder to achieve, Mizuno."

She took a step back, but continued. "But what does this achieve?! Do you intend on prancing us around like some sort of sideshow attraction from village to village?!" Naruto put his hand in his pocket and shook his head.

"Not at all, Mizuno. This will give me a scope of the open-mindedness of less indoctrinated villages. If they are willing to listen to reason and accept someone unlike them, I believe that our quest for peace will be easier, if only slightly. And to be honest, starting with a village full of ninja would be detrimental for…obvious reasons."

Draco nodded. "We get that, brat, but this is still a pretty big step. We've been with you for only a few days and you're already asking us to out ourselves to an entire village. That's a lot to ask so soon."

Naruto grinned and looked at his best friend. "Nera-chan…"

Rachnera jumped again and turned, her eyes looking to his shoulder. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He walked up and held out his hand with a smile. "Do you trust me? To protect you no matter what?"

She blushed lightly as Mizuno mumbled under her breath. _"Stupid, childish human…"_

She took his hand and gave a small nod. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

He held her hand tighter. "Then it's settled! Nera-chan will come to Nami with me!"

Mizuno glared at him. "You both are young fools."

Naruto, still smiling, looked to the slime. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

She sucked her teeth and went over to the ashes of the fire and sat with water in hand. Naruto looked to Draco and Tio with the same smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she stays safe. Nera-chan is my first real friend besides Kurama. Her safety will always be my first priority."

Rachnera's blush grew harder and she was happy that Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. Tio, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up. "Are you sure about this, though? Besides you, I'm not sure that other humans are as open-minded as you would like them to be."

Naruto got closer to Rachnera, not letting go of her hand. "Maybe not right now, but in time." As both he and his Arachne friend began to walk, he continued.

"Have some faith in me at least."

 **-X-X-X-**

Obito and Kakashi came to a stop with the four ROOT who stood by silently as the two ANBU spoke to one another. "Hey, Kaka-baka, this is where they found Ryu-san's body, right?"

Kakashi nodded and looked around. There were remains of the webbing, but most was gone after the Retrieval Unit took the body. "Yes. They found evidence of two monsters present and the Kyuubi's chakra in the area."

"Why would Naruto-kun kill someone from Konoha? HOW could he? He's just a kid!"

Kakashi looked over at his friend and slapped the back of his head. "He also incapacitated BOTH of us, idiot. If he's teaming up with monsters, then it's possible that the Kyuubi is trying to gather allies. That means that he's still weak and needs help."

Obito sighed and put his hands behind his head. "So you think Naruto-kun will put up much of a fight? I really hope he just comes home…"

The platinum-haired ninja kept looking for clues as he spoke. "I highly doubt it that he'll come quietly. His frequent use of the Kyuubi's chakra has led Minato-sensei to believe that the Kyuubi has taken complete control of him."

"You know that's not true, Kaka-baka. Before we fought, there was nothing. Even when we DID fight, the Kyuubi wasn't going for a kill. He was slow. Deliberate."

"Naruto could've been fighting back against his control. Or it knew the village would send more after it if we died."

"Then why kill Ryu-san?"

Kakashi paused for a split second. "Probably just a lapse in judgement."

"Or!" Obito practically shouted as he patted his friend. "Naruto-kun WANTED to leave. Maybe the Kyuubi is helping him survive. He said a name when we first went after him. Maybe he ran away with someone?"

Kakashi scoffed. "And teamed up with monsters, who'd sooner kill him than help him? Think about that for a second, idiot."

He shrugged and looked at the remains of the webbing. "Hey, who knows? Anything is possible, isn't it? Naruto always did have a way with people. He got the Clan heads to support him through and through after he hurt himself. I have no doubts that he could do the same with another species."

Kakashi stood without a word and his friend questioned him. "Well? Got something?" He nodded, his voice becoming serious. "Yes. We're going to Nami. We'll start our official search there."

Obito nodded sagely and bowed. "I submit to your almighty wisdom, Kakashi-sama."

"Let's just go. Baka."

 **-X-X-X-**

To Rachnera, seeing the edge of Nami was synonymous with getting ready to jump off of a cliff. She clenched harder to Naruto's hand, but he could feel her apprehension even without her physical tells. All off her legs would quiver ever so slightly as her eyes betrayed the fear she so painfully tried to hide. "Nera-chan, we don't have to go. One of the other girls can come if you aren't ready for this."

She shook her head and forced a smile to her face. "No, Naruto-kun, I can do this! The others don't believe in you like I do! This is for your dream right? For our peace?"

Naruto nodded and she looked back to the small fishing village. "Then I'll help you however I can, Naruto-kun." He smiled and held her hand tight as they began to walk. The town was surprisingly empty. Something they only began to notice as they neared the first building. No one walked about and it was beginning to worry the two friend. "Huh…my dad always said that Nami was quite a hustling bustle for a fishing village. Said that someone was always out and working. It's where almost all of the fish in Konoha come from."

Rachnera suddenly stopped, stopping Naruto as well. "Nera-chan?" She pointed toward a direction through a building that would take them in the direction of the center of town. "There's a commotion over that way." Naruto nodded and forced his chakra to flood the area and picked up something that confused him more than he liked to admit. "It looks like there's men standing in front of a crowd. But…there's so much hate there. I can feel it…as if the hate itself were a person. I think this is an…execution."

Both of them sprang to the rooftops, taking a direct approach. When they arrived, they saw the civilians protesting as two thugs held down a man with a short man in a suit standing close by. Naruto crouched and pulled out a kunai. "Naruto-kun?"

"It's not an execution. Not a normal one, anyways. This is a power move. They are protesting this, which could only mean that whatever this man has been accused of it bull. I'm going to stop it." She nodded and bared her claws. "I'll help you, Naruto-kun." He smiled. "Of course, Nera-chan."

Naruto charged chakra into his legs to increase his strength and speed as Rachnera moved quietly to a rooftop nearby, some people taking notice and alerting others beside them. Soon, there was only silence and the short man laughed and spoke. "Haha! So you finally realize how pointless it is? Good. Let this be a message to you all. If you do as I say, this can be VERY easy! There will be peace in the village."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said that and without a word he moved. He released the chakra in his legs and dashed past the thug on the right, planting his feet to the wall behind the man, the sound of splintering wood getting their attention as they turned, swords drawn. The old and short man was frozen, a look of shock in his eyes. When the first thugs' eyes met Naruto's he faltered slightly. He saw only the eyes of what his mind told him was a demon. One red and slit like some animals…the other a cold and lifeless blue, with the blondes brow furrowed in unadulterated rage. "What the…"

He was silenced when Naruto shot at him and buried his kunai in his leg. He gritted his teeth, going to a knee and taking a slash at Naruto. It would've hit if Naruto hadn't already lost his arm. The other thug tried to go after him but was stopped when Rachnera snagged him in her webbing, dragging him struggling on the ground until he was suspended in the air beside the building she was perched on. Naruto took out another kunai, deflecting an unskilled blow and jamming it into the mans' shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor, screaming in pain.

It was then that the short man took to running away as the crowd watched, stunned in awe and fear. Naruto glared towards him. "Nera-chan!" She said nothing as she quickly subdued the man, pinning him to the ground with her two front legs through his hands, drowning his screams out with her own thoughts. _'Just like hunting rodents with…mommy…'_

Naruto slammed the head of the man he had stabbed onto the ground, knocking him out and silencing his screams. "Bind him please, Nera-chan! I have questions." She nodded as he walked over. "Get this damn monster off of me!" Naruto chuckled as Rachnera finished and stuck him to a wall of a building. "I'd stop that before you really get started on it, old man. Nera-chan is my friend. She is no monster."

He glared at the blonde, his eyes betraying fear when they met his. "What do you want, brat?! Money?!"

Naruto shook his head as he saw the villagers freeing the man that they had had tied up and ready to kill out of the corner of his eyes. "Why were you going to kill him?"

The man struggled against the webbing, making both Rachnera and her friend chuckle. "If a ninja couldn't break out of that webbing, you certainly can't, old man." He stopped and his face fully showed his fear now. "w-what're you going to do with me?"

Naruto shook his head once more. "Nothing so long as you just cooperate with us. I'll start again with a simpler question this time. What's your name?"

The man quickly answered. "Gato! My name is Gato!"

The blonde smiled. "See? That's not so hard, eh Gato-teme?"

Gato glared despite his fear. "Don't insult me, brat!"

"Why? You can't do anything and if you don't cooperate we'll let the villagers deal with you." He looked away, his fear winning over. "Now. Why were you going to kill, him?"

Gato sighed in defeat. "He was terrorizing my shipping docks and we caught him."

Naruto scratched his chin in faux thought. "I see…now tell me the truth or I'll let one of my friends have you." Gato flinched but remained silent, making Naruto flex his good, i.e. only, arm before slamming his fist into his face. "I was patient with the last person I questioned, Gato-teme. Sad to say he wore it pretty thin. I'd be very cooperative if I were you."

He stared at Naruto. "He stood in my way. My company needed Nami to expedite shipping but everyone refused us moving in. That man led them. With him gone, I was hoping to break their spirit so that they wouldn't fight back and I could move my company in and take over."

Naruto huffed as Rachnera hissed. "Monster…people like you are cruel monsters! You were willing to tear apart families!" Gato glared at her with hate and disgust. "Shut-up, you bit-…"

Another fist connected, breaking his nose and glasses and staining the webbing with drops of blood. Through his hazy vision, Gato saw Naruto was no longer smiling. "You're now my least favorite person in the Nations, Gato. And you are trying my patience in earnest. Do not. Call Nera-chan. A bitch. Or…" His eyes went full red as he channeled Kurama.

 **"I'll kill you myself."**

That was it. The smell stung both Naruto and Rachnera's noses. Gato had pissed himself. "Just like a cornered animal reserved to its fate."

"Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything!"

"Tell me, Gato. If I let you go, will you truly give me anything?"

He was desperate. His words betrayed this. "Yes! Money! Women! Power! Anything! Just please DON'T KILL ME!"

Naruto pondered this, unaware of the look that Rachnera gave the small man at the mention of women. "I'll tell you what, Gato. I'm a man of my word so I will make you an offer. I will release you and you will personally apologize to this village. You will then make a suitable offer to the village to allow usage of their town as a port. You will relinquish dominant control of the company to the man you attempted to murder as well. Any and all illegal activities will cease as well."

Gato looked mortified. "What?! No! I could NEVER!"

Naruto sighed. "I suppose you really wish to die then."

"Gah! N-no! I'll…ugh…I'll do it."

The blonde smiled once more as his eyes returned to normal. "Good! Now…if you decide to act so foolishly in the future, you won't get another chance."

Naruto turned and walked away with Rachnera following. "Ah! Let me down!" Naruto held up his hand. "Gimme a minute, Gato-teme." As he approached the villagers watching with Rachnera, most of them, if not all, looked terrified. The Arachne was as well. "Naruto-kun…I'm scared…"

Naruto smiled at her and held her hand tight to reassure her. "Believe in me, Nera-chan." She blushed and nodded. As they came closer, the man who was about to die came forward to greet them. "Hey there. Man, I really owe you my life, kid. I really can't thank you enough for saving the village and my life. I'm Kaiza, a simple fisherman, at your service."

Naruto smiled brighter. "Thank you, Kaiza-san. But honestly, Nera-chan did WAY more than me!"

Rachnera blushed at his praise as the man gave a hearty laugh. "I see! Nera-chan! You have my own and the villages gratitude as well!" This immediately surprised the two friends. "Whaaaaaaaa…"

Kaiza honestly looked confused as the villagers calmed noticeably. "What? Did I say something?" Naruto let go of Rachnera and waved his hand. "No! No, no! Not at all! We uh…just expected a different reaction is all, Kaiza-san. We were afraid that the village would see her as a monster. Not give her their gratitude." He laughed again and Naruto chuckled as well. It was then that an elderly woman spoke up. "Is she by chance your lady friend?"

Rachnera blushed at the implication, but Naruto, for all of his knowledge, knew not her true meaning and took it literal. "Well of course she is!" Rachnera blushed harder, immediately aware that he WASN'T aware of her true meaning, while the old woman simply continued to smile. Then Naruto spoke on subject. "So…you aren't afraid of her?"

Kaiza grinned. "She is a little scary, I'll admit. But spiders are pretty scary to begin with. But she helped save me and my village so she's got all the good karma I need!" He punctuated his statement with a hearty thumbs-up. Chatters of agreement began to spread throughout the crowd, making the two smile as he spoke again. "Actually! I would love and be honored if you and your friend would join me and my family for a meal to celebrate!"

Their smiles grew as Naruto answered. "With pleasure! Can my other friends come?!"

The fisherman kept his smile. "The more the merrier!"

 **-X-X-X-**

The ANBU stopped once more, the sun dipping over the horizon. "Oi, Kaka-baka! We making camp yet? Even at this speed, Nami is still two days away!" Kakashi nodded as he pulled out a ration bar while the four ROOT unraveled a tent that was up within the minute. "We move at dawn. We must get to Nami. They are known for helping travelers and I'm positive that the Kyuubi would take advantage of this, but not for long."

Obito huffed as he ate his own bar. "Hey, Kaka-baka, stop calling Naruto-kun the Kyuubi. We haven't fully confirmed anything yet. All we have is circumstantial evidence."

"We move with the worst case scenario in mind so as to be prepared, Obito. You should take that to heart."

The Uchiha sighed. "Stupid…buzzkill. You really need a woman in your life." Kakashi quickly pulled out a little orange book. "I don't need one."

"Is that the new one?"

He nodded as he opened the book with a giggle.

"You need a woman bad, Kaka-baka!"

 **-X-X-X-**

Much to Naruto's surprise and his companions, Kaiza, his wife, son and father-in-law accepted the girls with no incident, apart from the initial shock of Tio's size, Draco's preference to being almost naked and Mizuno's cold demeanor. Naruto had released Gato while assuring his cooperation with a vague threat of being hunted by Rachnera hanging over his head. After the man had prostrated himself in front of the village, he had spirited away to make good on his strong-armed deal with the blonde. As he left, Naruto and Rachnera had left to tell the good news to their friends. There was initial resistance, but curiosity of their success ultimately won out.

Now everyone enjoyed various conversations around a bonfire by Kaiza's dock. Draco and Tio laughed as they ate flamed fish while Mizuno kept to herself with her water. Naruto and Rachnera were laughing with Kaiza and his wife, Tsunami. Their son, Inari, and the old man Tazuna had already retired to the house.

"Oi! Naruto-san! You're a good man! Never let anyone change you! Protect what's precious with these two hands!" Naruto laughed at the irony of the advice and slightly tasteless joke, but knew he meant well. "I may have to borrow one from you, Kaiza-san!" They laughed together as he put a strong arm around the boy. "Nonsense! You already have enough!"

Naruto looked confused for a second until the fisher held up and finger to point at Rachnera, making her blush lightly. "With a good woman by your side, you have the hand of Love to give you strength!" He blushed as all eyes went to him with giggles being heard. "Kai-kun…don't embarrass the poor boy!"

Kaiza laughed and held Naruto tight. "He's no boy! He's a man! A man who fights to protect the innocent and his precious people!" Tsunami laughed as did the others. "Really, Kaiza-san, you give me far too much credit."

He looked to Naruto who gazed at the rising flames of the fire. "Naruto-san, listen here. You've shared your stories. Of running away, of fighting to stay by little Nera-chan's side, of fighting for the redemption of those like Mizuno-chan. You jumped without consequence in mind to save the village an me. You saved me. A husband. A father. You did this with your own two hands. You are a hero to me. To Tsu-chan. To all of Nami!"

Naruto still looked to the fire as he spoke. "But is my peace something that I can actually achieve? For humans and Demihuman's?"

"Do you truly believe it is?"

Naruto looked to Kaiza. "Do you truly believe in peace?" He nodded and the fisher smiled. "Then it is! If you believe you can unite us all, then do it with your own two hands! Never doubt it! If you ever do, remember! Nami stands with your dream!"

Naruto smiled back. "Then I never will! I will never doubt my peace!" Kaiza laughed and gave a firm pat on his back. "Good! Now! A toast!"

Kaiza held up his nearly empty bottle. "To Love!"

Tsunami lifted her sake dish. "To Love!"

Draco hoisted her roasted fish. "To Draco, King of Dragons!" Everyone laughed.

Tio picked up her bowl she was using as a sake dish. "To Peace!"

Mizuno stayed quiet despite everyone piping for her to give a toast.

Rachnera lifted her small glass. "To Peace and Love!" She stole a glance at Naruto with a blush.

Finally, Naruto lifted his own bottle and stood raising it high in the air with a bright look on his face. "To Peace! To Love! To my Precious People! To the Nations United!"

Everyone cheered and drank, the air teeming with friendship and joy. Naruto looked to the sky as the burning subsided from his drink. "My…no! Our Peace! Our peace will become a reality!"

Kaiza smiled and held Tsunami close while Rachnera looked to Naruto, who still gazed up to the moon. "Naruto-kun…" The fisher noticed and got her attention, giving the Arachne a quick thumbs-up. She stuttered and quickly turned her eyes to the fire. He chuckled and stole a kiss from his wife who quickly scolded him halfheartedly.

 **-X-X-X-**

Everyone had gone to bed, Kaiza doing what he could to help accommodate everyone. Draco had collapsed unceremoniously and drunk on the floor while Tio used the guest bedroom and the two futons provided. Mizuno quietly accepted the bathing area, preferring the water. Naruto and Rachnera took to the trees in two hammocks she had happily made, both having grown to enjoy being able to see the stars above. Admittedly, though, neither was asleep yet

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto shifted slightly when he heard her voice. "Yeah, Nera-chan?" Rachnera blushed lightly, not expecting him to be awake. She quickly poked her head over the edge of her hammock, looking down from above with a flustered look. "N-n-nothing! Just seeing if you're awake is all!"

Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes as Rachnera's head disappeared behind her web. "Hey, Nera-chan?" She poked her head back out cutely. "I'm sorry if what Kaiza-san said embarrassed you at all."

Her blush came back, covering her face as she hid so he could only see her eyes. "It's ok, Naruto-kun… _I didn't mind it at all…_ "

"Huh?"

She disappeared again. "N-n-nothing!"

 _ **"Stupid boy."**_

Naruto was caught off guard when he heard Kurama, but didn't act on it. He merely pondered his own thoughts. _'I wonder…if Nera-chan likes me?'_ A blush reached his cheeks as he shook the thought away. _'No. She's my friend but surely she doesn't like me like that.'_

He sighed as he put his lone hand behind his head and looked to the stars. _'Still…I can't say I don't like her…'_

Little did he know, Rachnera was having an internal crisis of her own. Running through her head were thoughts of what Kaiza had said when everyone was getting situated for the night.

 **-X-X-X-**

 _Kaiza stood over the dwindling fire as everyone left to help prepare for the nights rest. "Oi, Nera-chan!" She turned as everyone kept going and he waved her over. Standing on the other side of the fire, he spoke. "What do you plan on doing about Naruto-san?"_

 _She stuttered slightly but Kaiza never broke his gaze. He was never one to dance around a subject. "I-I…I don't know what you're talking about, Kaiza-san." He put his hands on his waist and huffed. "I know what young love looks like, Nera-chan. Never doubt a mans intuition. Now what are you going to do about it?" She sighed in defeat._

 _"I don't know…"_

 _"Life is short. Anything can happen in the blink of an eye and if it does, you'll regret what you never did. You've gotta seize it with your own two hands!"_

 _She shifted slightly. "But he's my friend. I doubt he likes me like that. I'm sure he'd rather be with another human anyways."_

 _Kaiza brought his gaze down to her. "How can you be so sure? He wants peace right? Peace means equality between us all. Wouldn't that mean love? To love someone who isn't the same as we are ourselves?"_

 _Rachnera stayed quiet as the fire died. Kaiza smiled as he saw Naruto leave the house and began to walk._

 _"Think about it. I'm sure that man will surprise you for a long time to come."_

 **-X-X-X-**

Her blush was full force as she tried to get the courage to speak up once again. "N-…N-…NARUTO-KUN!" She immediately clamped her hands down over her mouth with a squeak, yet before she knew it Naruto was above her with a kunai drawn. "What?! Are you ok, Nera-chan?!"

All Naruto saw was his friend with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth as she squeaked, like she was trying to speak. He flared his chakra in an attempt to disrupt any possible genjutsu. "Nera-chan, are you ok?!"

She slowly peeled her hands away. "Uh-huh…" He sighed and pocketed his blade. "Why'd you scream so loud for me then?" Her blush was full force as shifted, her legs curling much like a spider would as they were dying. "I just…" she looked away.

Naruto was confused. _'Is she hiding something? She looks really scared…'_

 _ **"Oh for…she likes you, you stupid blonde! I can practically smell it from in here! I knew were dumb but this is an entirely new level for you. This girls pheromones SCREAM desire."**_

The blonde blushed hard as he looked back at Rachnera. _'She looks terrified, though…'_

 _ **"She IS scare, kid. She's an Arachne and you're a human. I'd imagine she thinks you'd want another human. Or a least a Demihuman more humanoid than her, I suppose."**_

 _'That's not true. Just because I'm human doesn't mean anything! If you were a girl I'd probably even consider it if it weren't for Nera-chan!'_

 _ **"…"**_

 _'Kurama?'_

 _ **"Never say that again. Ever. Now go do something about it or I will."**_

His voice left as Naruto looked at Rachnera. Knowing she liked him, he didn't so much see her differently. Instead, he noticed more about her. The way the exoskeleton glistened in the moonlight on her arms. The way her eyes gleamed in worry over the possibility of rejection. Her legs quivering in the same plight. Naruto steeled his nerves as he jumped to the branch below, getting her attention. "Naruto-kun?"

He took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts and words, his nerves already quaking as his heart beat in superficial fear. Rachnera had already gotten out of her hammock, her hands clasped together over her heart. "Nera-chan, I…"

It was then, he caught a light from the corner of his eyes. He looked and his eyes went wide in fear. Kaiza's home, where his family and Naruto's friends were asleep, was on fire. At the moment it was only the side, but it was spreading quickly. He also saw three men fleeing and his eyes narrowed in rage. Rachnera had also turned to the horrific sight.

"Nera-chan! Get everyone out! I have some pests to deal with…"

Without a word she was off and Naruto pulled his kunai back out. When his feet touched the ground, he took off with rage in his eyes. The first man felt something coming but it was too late. Naruto sliced through his Achilles Tendon and he dropped with a scream. The other two quickly drew their swords as Naruto stood over the man, both of his eyes glowing a terrifying red that seemed to spread a horrifying darkness over his face. "You both get one chance. Did Gato hire you to do this?"

One looked scared while the other raised his blade with a smirk. "What's it matter to you, kid? You'll die anyways! You think I'll just go easy on you because you have a little handicap?" Naruto threw his kunai with speed and precision from his personal training, the blade burying itself in the man's shoulder. He dropped his blade with a scream as he pulled out and sloppily threw it back. Naruto caught it easily. "Thank you."

He dashed in, elbowing him in the gut before spinning and sending a punch to his face, the ring of the kunai slamming into and shattering his jawbone. Naruto then looked to the scared one. "Will you cooperate?"

He dropped his sword and held his hands in the air. "Good. Now, was it Gato?" The thug nodded vigorously. Naruto also breathed in a sigh of relief as he saw everyone safely leaving the fire with Mizuno using her watery mass to help put the fire out. Or…he thought everyone was unharmed, until he saw Rachnera come into view, covering a burn encompassing her upper right arm. Rage building in him even further, he shifted his murderous gaze back to the thug as he spoke.

"Gato hired our group when he was trying to take over Nami! He told us to torch the house in the middle of the night when he got back!"

Naruto nodded and stomped his foot down on the cocky thugs hand, shattering a few of his fingers and making him pull it back. "How many of you are there? Are there any ninja? And where are they and Gato?"

He shook in fear. "At least fifty and we don't allow ninja! He's in the warehouse by the dock he built when he took Nami!"

Naruto huffed. "That's rather presumptuous of him. Thank you. Glad to know that some people will cooperate. I'd suggest you leave."

He looked surprised. "I…I can go?"

The blonde nodded. "This is probably the last time I'll be this kind, but yes. Leave and stay away from Nami…or…"

Naruto glared and the glow coming from his red eyes only intensified. **"I'm going give you a slow and painful death."**

The man quickly turned and ran as the others came over, staying clear of the two crippled thugs. Kaiza walked right up, a burn showing on his shoulder. "Thugs from Gato?"

Naruto nodded and looked at the crippled would-be murderers. "Sent here to kill you no doubt. I'm sorry, Kaiza-san…"

Kaiza huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "It isn't your fault. People like Gato…well, they're just evil. They don't care who they hurt so long as they get their way. He will lie, cheat and steal to do it too."

"Not anymore."

All eyes were on Naruto, some in surprise and others in worry. His eyes were blood red as he spoke. "I gave Gato a chance. A FAIR deal. He not only dishonored it but he tried to kill my friends." Rachnera looked deeply concerned. "Naruto-kun?"

Surprisingly, it was Mizuno who approached him. She stared into his red eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "Don't lose yourself, child. If you intend to do what I think you do, you can't do it alone. Let…let me help you."

This caught the blonde off guard. His eyes turned back their heterochromatic state. "Why? Last time you tried to _help_ me, I lost my arm."

Her eyes dropped and her hand came up to her chest. "I know…but please…trust me. I will only be a tool to help. I won't be acting on my own."

Naruto was honestly confused as was everyone else. Then he sighed, a common occurrence as his days outside of Konoha grew more numerous. "People are not tools, Mizuno-san." When she met his eyes once more, she saw something, but couldn't place it. "Please…let me…be your arm."

"My…arm?"

"Yes. I can integrate with your nervous system. My liquid body can conduct the electrical impulses from your brain and act as you wish. The armor will make it stronger and it will be yours to command. Please…"

"Mizuno-san…"

This was when Draco piped in. "That sounds dangerous. Like…REALLY dangerous."

Mizuno flinched and shook her head. "It isn't. I've…done this before."

Now Naruto was intrigued. "With who?"

Her face darkened and she looked away. "That's not important right now."

All was silent until Naruto removed his shirt, getting a blush from a certain Arachne as she took in his developing muscles under the bandages over his shoulder and chest. He quickly removed them as well, revealing the still healing wound. "Do it. If you really want to do this, then who am I to stop you?"

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?" Rachnera was beyond worried.

He nodded and took a deep breath as the slime girls form began to shift and soon, he was in a world of pain. He felt thin, strange tendrils moving through his body, feeling and MERGING to his every nerve. He collapsed screaming until he was out of breath and still he tried. Rachnera was quickly by his side, holding his head in her arms as Mizuno's liquid body began to turn red from his blood. Kurama did what he could do to numb the pain, but it did little to almost nothing. Soon, though, the arm began to form.

At the shoulder, a pauldron of chitin formed with seven razor sharp spikes jutting out. The armor covered down to the back of his hand with a three-inch blade protruding from it. The hand, fingers and arm gave off a pulsating red glow. Soon, the pain died with Naruto trying desperately to catch his breath as he sweated from the pulses of pain. As he got to a relatively normal heartrate, he tried ad succeeded in flexing his new clawed fingers.

"Damn…that really hurt, Mizuno-san."

Her voice seemed to echo from the glowing arm. "I'm sorry, but the nerves around your shoulder were all dead. I had to merge with the rest instead of just connecting to them. But as a small plus, your chakra has fused with me as well. The arm can channel it since I can manipulate chakra. As a byproduct of being what I am, I have also seen your thoughts a memories regarding…a lot. Please…forgive me…I honestly though you housed some sort of ill will towards us. Some level of fear and hate…I am sorry…"

Naruto was surprised by this as he shakily stood with Rachnera's help. "All…all things considered and what you're doing for me…I forgive you."

"Thank you…"

He turned to Rachnera and gave her a hug, catching her by surprise and making her blush. "Nera-chan…I know you don't want to…but please stay."

She tried to argue but Naruto pulled away, his face only inches away from her own. "I'm going to do something that I don't want to have to do. I'm going to kill him, Nera-chan. I promise I will come back safe, but I don't want you to see it…"

She wanted to argue. Truly she did! But she found no words once he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun?"

He smiled as he rolled his shoulder, the new arm pulsing as he did. His face soon turned dark as he dashed away from everyone off down toward the docks. "Hey, Mizuno-san, how aware are you like this?"

"I see everything all at once. My body is amorphous, so my eyes in my humanoid form are more for the sake of normalcy."

He chuckled as he moved, zigzagging through the trees. "Good, because I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for anyone sneaking up on me."

"Understood."

"Now…it's time to make Gato pay…"

 **END:**

 **I do hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter! Now that I'm in the editing process of the next few chapters, implementing the ideas of a few people who PM'd me their ideas, they should come at a decent pace from here on out. Please submit more ideas! Anything you would like to see in the story, whether it be arcs or characters. Vote on who you would like dead or who you want to see join the fight for peace! This story is determined by the desires of the community! Don't forget that!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I saw some interesting PM's for new ideas and once they are implicated in the plot, the host of their intellectual properties will be cited and properly recognized for their contribution to the story! I hope that everyone is participating and I look forward to continuing this story alongside all of you!**

 **Let's Get Started!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Massacre of Principles**

It wasn't long before Naruto found the warehouse that the terrified thug spoke of. And if he was judging the security correctly, Gato knew he had screw up and expected retaliation. "That bastard probably had this planned the moment Rachnera and I released him."

"You must learn that not all people, human or otherwise, can be trusted. Having seen your thoughts, I believe a part of you actually expected this." Naruto shook his head as he flexed his temporary arm. "I didn't want to believe it, but I guess everything can't be perfect."

"You expect this of an imperfect world?"

He ignored her and dropped into the shadows. "That guy said there where like fifty of them here. I'm gonna wager most of them are inside surrounding that stubby little man." He stalked the shadows around the gateless facility watching the guards. "Most of these guys seem pretty lazy. I doubt they know how to properly hold their swords. But there is strength in numbers. Mizuno-chan, can I use those tentacles of yours?"

"To do that, I would have to dissolve the armor. During the merging, I became slightly dehydrated so I don't have my usual mass. We ARE at docks so there is water. If you get me to the water I can rehydrate and form the tentacles, but they will have to remain in my control. You mind isn't capable of sending signals for a body part you don't naturally possess and using chakra to force the movements wouldn't be as effective."

He nodded as he dashed for the waters' edge unseen and submerged the hand in water. As Mizuno absorbed the liquid, the spies on the pauldron began to change as the seven spikes became long bladed tentacles glowing blood red and coiling around his body. The single blade on the back of his hand changed the three serrated blades as he grew chitin claws as well. The tentacles soon moved over his shoulder to whip wildly and settle like snakes preparing for a kill behind his back.

"I'll be watching your back during the assault so you can focus on everything else in front of you without worry. I am in control."

"So long as you don't slice off another limb, I'll be fine, Mizuno-chan."

" _ **You got a plan to go after Gato, kid? Don't forget you have me. With Mizuno acting as your arm I can probably safely channel more chakra through her. It's strange, but I feel like she's a type of chakra conductor."**_

"Don't use me as an experiment, fox."

Naruto was visibly shocked as he looked down to his fake arm. "Wait…you can hear Kurama?"

"I am a part of you for now. I feel and hear as you do. I can hear the fox perfectly fine."

He shook his head and began to focus as he turned to the warehouse once again. "Whatever, right now let's focus on why we came here. Kurama, I may need more help than Mizuno-chan may be capable of, so be ready."

" _ **I've got your back, kid."**_

"No. I do."

Naruto shook his head and quickly made his way to the wall and peeked around the corner, spying five men standing in a circle talking to one another. The light of the moon was enough to see all he needed. "Mizuno-chan, is there any way to stop you from glowing?"

"No, for reasons you already know."

"Then we have to be fast." Naruto dashed from cover, pulling out a kunai and holding it in a reversed grip. Mizuno's tentacles then shot forward, each one ready to strike as they closed in. Unfortunately, the slimes glow gave them away and the men drew their swords. "Damn it! Mizuno!"

Her comply was swift and lethal as Naruto closed the gap, slicing off arms and legs and impaling two through their stomachs, both of them too stunned to even scream as Naruto mercilessly cut through the last one left. His kunai found its path, its blade buried to the hilt in his heart. Naruto pulled it out, watching in slight shock as he fell, lifeless. Mizuno was quick to finish off the other mutilated and whimpering thugs as Naruto stared at the body of his first official kill. His heart began to race as he fought the nausea coming to his throat and stomach.

" _ **Don't dwell on it, kid. These are bad men who threaten Nami and your friends. They chose their path. Now steel yourself! There is more yet to be done."**_

His eyes wavered on the lifeless corpse as he stepped past the bodies and to the door they were supposed to be guarding. "We're going in blind, Mizuno-chan. Be ready to strike with lethal force."

"I always am."

" _ **I like her."**_

"Not another word fox."

Naruto quickly opened the door, but to his surprise, no one was in sight. "Be on guard." As he moved, he felt eyes on him. He was in a large loading dock with boxes everywhere. Just as he was about to use his Chakra Pulse, though, the lights came on, blinding him momentarily. As he got his vision back, at the other end of the vast room stood his target, surrounded by his hired thugs. "I didn't think you'd survive the fire, brat."

His eyes narrowed as Mizuno's tentacles readied to charge. "Gato."

"Where's your friend? You know, the bitch that wrapped me up and put holes through my hands? I was hoping to at least get her body as a trophy. Even stuffed, such a creature would bring Gato Shipping prestige among clients."

Naruto glared daggers at the short man. "Give up now and I'll make your death quick. Make this harder than it needs to be and I'll make sure you suffer for what you've done."

Gato scoffed as his men laughed. "I don't think you're in the position to make threats, kid! I have enough men to make you suffer for how you humiliated me! With Nami's little _hero_ dead, they won't dare challenge me again."

Naruto grinned. "Wrong. Even if you _somehow_ manage to kill me, Kaiza-san will lead them against you. But luckily for him and his family, I'm going to deal with you myself."

The tiny man growled and waved his hand. "The one who brings me his head will be paid triple!"

Naruto got into a stance with his kunai in his real hand and his claws ready to tear them to pieces with his artificial one as his eyes became as red as they were in the forest. Mizuno prepared to strike as the thugs pulled their blades and began to charge.

For whatever it would've been worth…they did try.

As the thugs closed in, Naruto moved much like an acrobat as he bent and twisted around blades and spears, using his kunai and claws to slice at vital points while Mizuno mercilessly impaled them torturously with her tendrils. Though Naruto did not come out unscathed. He took slices to the back and to his legs, but the wounds healed faster than they could possibly make them. As their numbers started to slowly fall and they slowed their assault, his movements became less wild and more deliberate.

As two approached from the front, he vaulted over them, Mizuno wrapping tendrils around their necks and choking them as he threw his kunai to a man approaching from the side whilst simultaneously using his clawed hand to grip another thug's sword. He tore the blade from his hands and jumped, using his legs to snap the man's neck before throwing the sword, spearing another through the heart. His dance of death continued and soon, as the numbers died down to a mere three men, when Gato being a part of his count, the little villain decided that now was the time to call in his trump card.

"Zabuza! Get out here and deal with this brat!"

Naruto had just finished off the last two men with Mizuno snapping their necks painfully when he heard a name that immediately sent a shiver down his spine. He knew of Zabuza and just how dangerous the infamous Missing Nin was. When he turned to look at Gato, he was instead met with a mist forming in the loading dock. A mirthful chuckle echoed all around him as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Mizuno, can you see him?"

"No! But I can absorb the moisture!"

Slowly but surely, she did as she claimed and the opaque mist began to clear and Naruto turned to see that a mere five feet away, Zabuza stood at his full, massive height with his sword Impaled in the ground beside him. Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, having only ever seen the man in his fathers' Bingo Book. _'He really did hire him! Dear Kami…'_

" _ **Now is not the time, Naruto! We will have to take care of him, so get ready!"**_

Naruto lowered into his stance once more and Zabuza gave him an amused look. "You've got a lot of guts to get ready for a fight with me, kid. I respect that. As a reward I'll be sure to sever your spine and make it quick."

Gato grinned as he watched, ready to see his expensive investment come through for him. Naruto soon began channeling chakra into his real arm while Mizuno combined her tentacles into one massive blade to rival Zabuza's own. "We can do this, Naruto-san! We need to remain calm!"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he looked at the arm that pulsed when it talked. "Huh…can't say I've ever seen that before. What is it, some sort of bloodline?" The blonde glared at him. "No. She's a friend of mine."

"She? Boy…I know you're just a kid but getting so attached to your hand is a little too much." Naruto kept his glare and didn't acknowledge the tasteless joke. "Are you going to stand there and taunt me or are you going to fight, Zabuza?"

The Missing Nin chuckled and pulled his sword out of the ground before getting into a lazy stance that did not fool the blonde. He knew that despite his lackadaisical appearance, he was leaving fear few openings for him. "You really have a death wish, huh kid? That's sad for someone so young. But I'm still more than happy to oblige."

He disappeared and reappeared behind the demon container with his sword poised for a strike, but Mizuno was able to barely deflect it, warning Naruto and making him pivot while lashing out with his claws, actually nicking his side. Zabuza disappeared again, intent on continuing his assault, but Naruto jumped out of the way as the massive blade collide with where he once stood. Mizuno retaliated once more as he flipped in the air and aimed to impale the Demon, but he was able to effortlessly block it and began to use one handed signs. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Naruto landed, but then a massive pain flooded his body and Mizuno began to scream as well, the arm she made up twitching and trying as hard as it could to keep its form. Kurama flooded the limb and her with his chakra to fight of the strange effects of Zabuza's jutsu and soon won, but the effect left Naruto on his knees and in massive pain as Mizuno disconnected from his nerves and became a puddle on the floor, her pained moans echoing in the loading dock.

Naruto, in massive pain, tried to talk through gasping breaths. "What…guh…what did you…ahhh…do?"

Zabuza stalked forward with his sword over his shoulder. "I had a hunch that that arm of yours was made of water. I could sense chakra in it, but I figured that I could use my own jutsu to overload it and use it to attack you. Didn't work as I intended…but I still got results. Any last words?"

He stared up at the massive man, the light behind him showering his face in darkness, but he could see his cold eyes staring into his own. Naruto sighed and looked over to Mizuno on the ground, her form still twitching from the overload of two foreign chakra's devastating her still. "Bend down…please…"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow but did as he asked, getting down to his level, his sword impaled in the ground. Naruto looked into his eyes with a small hope. "Please…when you finish me…don't kill my friend. Don't kill Mizuno-chan. And please…finish what I started here. Kill Gato for me."

The Demon huffed and stood back up, a strange look in his eyes. "You're not going to beg for your life?"

Naruto shook his head as tears welled up. "No. I'm not. But I don't want Mizuno-chan to suffer because I failed to protect her. I just wanted peace between us. Humans and Demihumans. But now that I'm going to die, the least I can do is make sure that she lives. That my friends live."

Gato scoffed as he walked forward. "Don't count on it, you bastard. I intend on making sure that spider-bitch of yours pays for what she did to me. Zabuza! I'm not paying you to listen to this! Finish him!"

Naruto glared at the short man and tried to lash out, but his pained body fell to the floor as he screamed in rage, Kurama's chakra only barely numbing the pain so he could speak. **"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU CALL HER THAT ONE MORE TIME!"**

The pudgy business man held a smug look on his face as he brought down his cane with force on Naruto's back. "What're you going to do, you little shit?! You going to get past Zabuza here and kill me for calling your little spider-bitch a monster? A filthy animal?!"

Zabuza leveled a glare at the man. Insult to injury was reserved for scum, not for a kid. But before he could even speak, Naruto screamed in rage as Kurama's chakra burst forth, blowing the two of them back and while Zabuza recovered, Gato rolled into a wall.

Naruto forced himself to stand against the pain, his lone hand gaining terrifying claws as he heard a faint voice. "Naruto…kun…" He turned his angered gaze to the puddle that Mizuno had become to see her slowly reforming, but she had become dehydrated. Her face gave insight to both her fear and plight. "Please…"

He turned back to see Zabuza to see the Demon of the Mist staying on his knee with his sword mere feet away from him. Gato, however, had already stood back up and was trying to make a run for it. **"NO!"** He moved quicker than either of the two men could react and held Gato on the ground with claws digging into his chest. The puny business man screamed as Zabuza slowly went to go get his sword, a thought slowly coming to his mind.

As Gato begged for mercy, Naruto picked him up off of the ground by the hold his claws had on him and slammed him against the wall, burying them deeper. "Gah! Please! Ple-he-he-he-ease! Don't, GAH! Don't Kill Me!" Naruto cared little for his begging and proceeded to clench his fist slowly, breaking a few ribs as he felt his claws poking at a pulsating organ. A small smile crossed his features as he felt the gaze of the Demon fall upon him and he turned his head to get him in the corner of his eye.

" **I'll be with you in a moment, Momochi Zabuza."**

Turning back to the squirming coward, he applied a light amount of pressure and gained another scream of pain. **"I gave you a chance…and you squandered it."**

Another squeeze produced yet another whimper. **"You betrayed my trust! I wanted peace! I WANTED PEACE!"**

He yanked him from the wall and tossed him across the floor. As he rolled to a stop, he tried to crawl away. "Please! Please don't…don't kill me!" Naruto sneered uncharacteristically as he flexed his single set of claws a stalked forward. **"Tell me, you coward. If I spare you, will you finally leave this village in peace?"**

The man rolled over and still tried to squirm away as Naruto got closer and closer by the second. "Yes! I promise! I'll leave them alone! I'll go somewhere else! I'll stop this all! Just please let me live!"

The blonde, red-eyed, one-armed teen stopped in front of him and Gato stopped, fear claiming his body functions. Silence perpetuated the air until he spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

" **Sorry. I don't believe you."**

He smashed a foot into his leg and the shattering of his bones resounded through the loading dock, as did his screams. **"I warned you. In fact, I was very clear about the consequences."** Bringing his fist down, he shattered multiple ribs, but the man could no longer scream. He had the air blown from his lungs with the connection of the blondes' fist. **"You tried to kill Kaiza-san. You tried to MURDER my friends! For this…I will grant the only redemption left for you."**

He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and turned back to the wall while charging chakra into his muscles. **"Prepare to meet the Shinigami. Pray he has mercy upon your soul."**

Rearing back and releasing all of his pent up chakra, he threw the small man with enough force that a small boom was heard both before and after he collided with the wall, his bones turning to little more than dust and his body becoming nothing more than a mass of skin and meat as he slid to the floor with a disgusting squishing noise. Calming his breathing, he turned back to Zabuza, who had sheathed his sword on his back. **"An S-Class Missing Nin hired by a sniveling coward with only money to protect himself. Your payday is dead, Momochi-san. Do you wish to continue? I'm unsure if I could win, but rest assured, you won't walk away the same."**

Zabuza shook his head and crossed his arms. "I may be a Missing Nin, but I was hired to protect him from a monster. Not a kid. I would've killed you regardless, but I don't have use of money from a man like him. So the choice is yours."

Naruto nodded and let Kurama's chakra recede back into him while turning to see Mizuno slowly reforming, albeit in a much smaller, kidlike form. "I know I would die if I fought you, Zabuza-san. I made a promise to go back to my friends safe and I refuse to break it. If that's all, then you can leave."

The Missing Nin did not leave, however. Instead, he walked up and impaled his sword in the ground only feet away from the blonde, garnering a confused look. "You're a tough kid, Blondie. If you'd like, you and your friends could join up with me. We could make a lot of money, you and I. I could train you, even without your arm."

Naruto shook his head and went to go and help Mizuno up to her feet, despite her objections and claims to being able to do it herself. "I can't do that. My friends and I are traveling the Nations with the hopes of bringing peace between their kind and humanity. I can't leave that behind for a Missing Nin, no offense."

Zabuza chuckled and put his sword back behind his back. "No offense taken, kid. Still, if you plan on going through the Nations then you aren't going to be able to just rely on raw power. You need skill. Tell you what, kid. You stood your ground. Stick around Nami for a few weeks and I'll help you out. Train you up a bit."

The blonde held Mizuno in his arm and looked back to the Demon confused. "That quick? Just because I stood my ground?"

He nodded and walked up to him, stopping a few feet away. "In a world of ninja, a lot of them turn tail and run when they're getting ready to die. You knew you couldn't win, but you stood your ground regardless. Your mission and promise was more important and I respect that, despite it being foolish in a world of subterfuge. Once it's all said and done and you go on your way, though, I can't promise that when we cross paths again, it'll be as friends."

Naruto furrowed his brow and looked to Mizuno, who was still too tired out to be able to argue. The blonde sighed, but before he could speak, Kurama decided to share his two cents. _**"In the grand scheme of things, Naruto, you know that you are going to need to be able to fight against future opponents. This time you got lucky with the Slime helping you and calling my chakra, but certain circumstances won't allow that all the time. You need skills and he can train you to properly use a sword."**_

He sighed and looked up at the massive man before nodding and walking towards the door. "I'll stay in Nami to train. I'm staying with Kaiza-san and his family. You can find me and my friends there. I can start whenever you're ready." Zabuza chuckled and began to follow him. "Oh no. I'm going to be a twenty-four seven sensei. From dusk to dawn, you're going to be training with a sword and without."

Naruto rolled his eyes and with Mizuno and Zabuza in tow, made his way back to Kaiza with the weight of his kills beginning to weigh down upon him.

 **-X-X-X-**

Morning soon came, but Kakashi and Obito were already on the move. "Oi, Kaka-baka! We're closing in on Nami! We need to stop before then and make a plan!"

"I know, but I already have a plan. I'm going to be taking the docks where the fishermen and women come to port and start my search there with two of the ROOT. There's a man named Tazuna who's basically the leader who has a house just outside the village itself. You and the other two are going to go there and see if he knows anything."

Obito's confirmation was silent as the troupe continued on their journey.

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto awoke to an argument coming from the house and rolled over in his hammock to see Zabuza backing out of the door with his hands in the air. Soon after, he saw Draco and Tio walking towards him and he fully woke up to leap down and get in between them. "Whoa, what's going on?"

Draco narrowed her eyes at him and he took a small step back. "You brought a ninja back here in the middle of the night without telling us! You're both lucky he's not dead!"

Zabuza scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, like you could kill me. I'm a master of the Silent Kill. You'd be dead before you got the chance."

Naruto rounded on him. "Stop, that's only going to make this worse." Turning back to Draco, Naruto spoke calmly and clearly. "I know I didn't tell you, but I was waiting until morning when everyone had gotten rest and relaxed from everything that happened. Mizuno almost died when we assaulted Gato's warehouse and I was more worried about getting her some water. Zabuza was SUPPOSED to stay a reasonable distance away until I got the chance to explain everything."

Draco was still angry as she bared her claws. "Then you better get explaining real fast before I tear his face off!"

The blonde sighed and noticed that Rachnera had come up behind him. "Naruto-kun, who's this?" He turned to her and motioned to him. "This is Momochi Zabuza. He's a Missing Nin from Mizugakure and he was hired by Gato to kill me before I could kill him, but he offered to train me in using a sword so long as we stay in Nami for a few weeks after I…killed Gato."

She warily eyed the Demon of the Mist and his massive sword. The headband on his head with the slash through it made her flinch slightly, which didn't escape Naruto's eyes. "Please, Nera-chan. You trust me and I trust him. He's made it clear that after we leave Nami, if we cross again that we may very well be enemies again. He's up front and honest enough that I can trust him. But I need training and I know Draco has offered it and I am getting training from Kurama when I sleep, but I also need other skills. Zabuza can help me, and by proxy, us all."

Rachnera still looked scared as Zabuza's unflinching gaze fell on her. "H-how does he feel about us?"

This raised the Demon's eyebrow-less eyebrow and he scoffed. "I've seen more terrifying things than you, girl. I don't care what you are, but you're not my target so right now you don't need to be afraid. Just don't piss someone off with the money to hire me to kill you."

Naruto palmed himself in the face as Draco shouted in rage and jumped to claw his face off as she promised, but he jumped out of the way. The blonde, though, was not ready to let it get any further. "STOP!"

His sudden outburst made Draco pause for a moment before her gaze felt to the Demon once more and Zabuza let his hand go to the handle of his massive blade. "Draco, this is not necessary. If you don't like it, then just stay away from him. But I need the training and this is too good to pass up!"

She turned to the blonde and before Tio could interject, she stalked up to him. "So you're going to put all of us in danger because YOU want to learn how to use a sword?! When it suits YOU, you're just going to put OUR wellbeing in danger?!"

This angered the blonde and he got in her face despite her volatile state. "That's not true and you KNOW it! I NEED this so that I can protect you! He's not going to hurt any of you!"

"Oh yeah?! How was Mizuno hurt?! I doubt that that man Gato you went after could've done it! Who was it?! HIM?!"

Naruto glared at the Dragonewt. "Mizuno-chan knew there would be danger but wanted to help regardless! He's here to help too! Stigmatizing people because they're different or because we're afraid is what we're trying to STOP! If you can't accept that then you don't need to be here!"

All was silent as Naruto shouted that statement out and he wasn't even sure of what he had said until Draco stood up straight, a look on her face that showed betrayal. "Drac-…"

She turned around, not a word spoken as she walked away, but not into the house. She walked further away as Tio ran after her. "Draco-chan, he didn't mean it!"

She rounded and turned back to Naruto with hate and hurt in her eyes, both of them glistening with the beginnings of tears. "I actually thought you were different. I thought you wanted to help us. But you're just like every other human. You're selfish. I don't care anymore. You're on your own, human."

Turning back, she spread her wings and used them to get up to the tree branches before gliding away with Tio chasing after her, leaving Naruto, Rachnera and Zabuza standing alone. Naruto's eyes were wide as he turned to Rachnera and saw her looking away. "Nera-chan…you know that's not what I meant! She wouldn't listen! It's thinking like that that won't let us progress!"

Rachnera sighed and looked at him with tears as well. "I…I know, Naruto-kun. But you should've told us about him. He could've killed us all in our sleep. I just…"

Naruto walked up and took her hand. "Please, Nera-chan. I need to get stronger! I can't let something happen to any of you! He's willing to help! We need him!"

She dropped her gaze. "I…"

Before she could continue, a scream sounded through the forest and echoed. Naruto turned and noticed that it came from the direction Draco had gone off to and his blood ran cold. "No…"

Without a word, he was off, but luckily he was not the only one with that reaction. Breaking ahead of him was Zabuza moving easily faster than he was and behind him, Rachnera was jumping from branch to branch. None of them said a word as they came to a small clearing where they saw Draco on the ground with a kunai in her leg and Tio wrapped up in steel ninja wire, the wire cutting into her arms and legs and drawing blood. Naruto's face contorted in rage as he saw three masked men standing near them, one of them he recognized. The one he recognized stepped forward and took off his mask to reveal the face of one Uchiha Obito. He was smiling, but it was halfhearted as he saw who was with him.

"Naruto-kun…we were hoping to find you here."

Naruto didn't answer and kept glancing at Draco and Tio every few seconds, which the ANBU noticed. "Are they with you? I'm sorry…I was hoping to avoid hurting anyone, but we thought they were coming after us. Come with us quietly and we'll let them go."

Zabuza drew his blade and let the edge smash against the ground with a thunderous thud. "How about you let 'em go now?" Naruto noticed that Rachnera also had her claws ready for a fight. He was at a disadvantage. Last time he fought Kakashi and Obito, he had both of his arms but now he was down a limb with still little to no formal training. He knew he couldn't expect Zabuza to take them all and Rachnera was a target, being a Demihuman.

Obito looked to the Missing Nin and shook his head with a solemn frown. "As much as I don't want to hurt anyone, I have to use whatever leverage I have to bring Naruto-kun home. Naruto-kun, don't make me resort to drastic measures. Please."

Naruto let a bit of Kurama's chakra seep into his coils, strengthening his body and lengthening his nails into claws. "Let them go now. Don't make ME resort to drastic measures. I don't want more blood on my hands. One is enough for me."

Obito looked to the ground with a frown. _'So he really did kill Ryu-san…damn it…'_

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

Without warning, he dashed forward, pulling out a tanto, ready to strike with the two ROOT following as Naruto let more and more of Kurama's chakra out, a cloak of red chakra enveloping his body and making his eyes glow with a fiery rage.

" **Me too…"**

 **END:**

 **There it is! The next chapter is done! I hope everyone enjoys it and please continue to submit your ideas!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! The next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Let's not delay any longer!**

 **Let's Get Started!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Demons Among the Waves**

Naruto dodged the first downward slash from Obito and jumped to the right, using his lack of arm as an advantage to keep his blade further away from his body. The ROOT ninja went for Rachnera and Zabuza, but Naruto was unable to get to them before Obito was upon him again, his Sharingan eyes blazing with a determination that only Naruto could match. Whipping out a kunai, he blocked another slash and tried to go under the tanto, but Obito kicked him back a few feet before pressing his assault.

While Naruto defended against Obito, Zabuza was toying with the ROOT ninja that had come for him, stepping to the side and slamming the hilt of his blade into his back before bringing his knee up and jamming it into the ninjas' stomach. Moving quickly, the ROOT looked suspended in midair as he put his foot back on the ground and sent a devastating fist connecting to his face. As the ROOT collided with the other going after Rachnera, she looked over to the towering beast of a ninja, holding her now bleeding arm and nodding her thanks. He didn't bother returning it, instead opting to continue to go after the ninja while going through one handed seals.

" **Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

The area soon became blanketed in chakra saturated mist and Zabuza reacted first by grabbing Rachnera unawares and taking her back to the edge of the forest, making her mad but he held his hand over her mouth while whispering. "Keep your mouth shut. Stay here and out of the way. Wait for an opening and strike whenever they're being pushed back."

She slowly nodded as he disappeared into the mist once more. He quickly took a precise slice at one ROOT's leg, but he dodged at just the last second, getting a cut along his thigh, but ultimately ok. Going through a set of seals, the wounded ROOT silently released his jutsu, making a clone of himself to distract the Demon before regrouping with his partner.

Naruto, still defending against Obito, was having more trouble than he liked. He was still worn out from the night before and he felt each blocked shaking each and every one of his bones. The Uchiha was solemn with each strike, though. His regret was clear. "I didn't want to have to go through with this, Naruto-kun. Kakashi was right…the Kyuubi has taken too much ground. I can't let you go free."

The blonde ducked under a strike and went for a stomach slice, but Obito back away, taking a small breath while the blonde questioned him. "What are you talking about?! Kurama hasn't done anything but help me! If this is about me leaving the village then I'm sorry, but I don't belong there!" Obito, slightly shocked by his words, reacted merely a second too late as Naruto dashed in, throwing his kunai and rolling around Obito to slam his fist into his shoulder, making the Uchiha stumble only slightly but serving its purpose as the kunai connected and dug into his other shoulder.

Without a moments pause, Naruto tried to get back around to the front and push the kunai deeper, but Obito rounded and slammed a fist into the blondes' face, sending him back a good few feet before he flipped and recovered. "Damn, that hurt. Good job, Naruto-kun. You've learned a bit."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I trained myself to the bone while I was in Konoha. You know this, Obito-niisan. Where's Kakashi-niisan?"

Obito frowned as the blonde called him his brother, reminding him just who he was fighting against. "Kaka-baka will be here any minute, Naruto-kun. While he's not here, I'm asking. Please…stop this and come home. We'll strengthen the seal so the Kyuubi can no longer control you."

"He's NOT controlling me! I have a mission now and I won't go back! I made a promise! I won't leave any of them alone!" He looked to Draco, who even in her pain, still looked at him in disgust, before he looked back to Obito. "Konoha has hunted Demihumans for too long for no reason! I will show you all that there is more to them than RESEARCH! They have families, friends…they love and hate just like we do!"

Obito sighed and pulled the kunai out of his shoulder. "I already told you we'd let them go if you came with us Naruto-kun." The blonde shook his head and pulled even more of Kurama's chakra, the cloak surrounding him now forming a tail and exacerbating his foxy features. **"Don't lie to me! You weren't going to let Draco or Tio go no matter what! They fear and HATE you because ninja have no remorse! You kill them and capture them for personal gain! And you're not even the only ones!"**

Obito looked visibly hurt as he saw Zabuza still toying with the ROOT with Rachnera occasionally tripping them with her webbing and attacking from behind. "I never had a part in hunting them, Naruto-kun."

" **But you never bothered to stop it. You never tried. You knew it was happening and did nothing!"**

"And what could I have done, huh?! Tell Minato-sensei that what he was doing, looking for a way to help YOU, was wrong?!"

" **YES!"**

Naruto punctuated this blatant answer with a newfound speed that sent him forward to Obito in nearly the blink of an eye, connecting his fist to his wounded shoulder, his burning chakra cauterizing the wound and the hit sending him twirling back. Obito winced in pain, but looked at Naruto and couldn't imagine what he saw.

Naruto stood, crouched and ready to charge as the tail of chakra swirled behind him as if it had a mind of its own. His only arm hung limp at his side with gnarly claws and a rage and determination in his eyes that made Obito wonder what drove him so. "If what you say is true, Naruto-kun, and the Kyuubi isn't controlling you, then what do you want? Why did you leave?"

Naruto looked to Draco and saw her hateful gaze softened, if only slightly **. "I left Konoha originally for a selfish reason. I wanted to be free of my family and live life with my new friend. But then I met Tio and Draco. I heard Nera-chan's story of her and her mother. How ninja from Konoha had terrorized them. Left them without their families. After the incident with Ryu-teme, I steeled myself for the road ahead. The peace that I will achieve."**

"Peace?"

The blonde demon container nodded and looked to Obito. **"Yes. Kurama has helped me, as you know from the forest when you first came after me. But this choice is my own. Humanity hunts Demihumans because they are scary and different. Well I will put a stop to it. But please, Obito-niisan. Don't get in my way."**

Obito looked to the grass as he realized that Zabuza had killed the ROOT that came with him and joined by Naruto's side with Rachnera. Steeling himself, his Sharingan flared to life and he pulled his tanto back up and got into a stance. "I'm…I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I have my mission. I can't let you go."

Naruto sighed softly. "I'm sorry too, niisan."

Obito came in quickly, Zabuza blocking his initial strike as Naruto slid around him and raked his claws across the ANBU's back, making him yelp in pain, but he didn't back off. As Zabuza readied another strike, Obito kicked him in the chest, sending him back and turning on his heel, slicing Naruto across the chest, though with his influx of Kurama's chakra it healed within seconds. Naruto backed away, but Rachnera moved in to impale him on her legs before he could call her off. Obito, still using his momentum, came around and stabbed her through one of her front legs, making her scream. Naruto drew even more of Kurama's chakra and soon came a second tail adding to his cloak, but his vision soon became hazy. Rage filled his mind and thoughts as he slowly saw red.

Pulling out his tanto from her leg, he readied another strike, but was blindsided by a blur of red blazing by and catching him by the head, sending him flying into a tree on the other side of the field with a deafening boom. Naruto left no time to recover as he was upon him, grabbing him by the neck, turning and throwing him once more across the field, but this time, Zabuza came into his path and used his elbow to slam him into the ground.

Naruto lowered his body to the ground, placing his hand down and letting his claws dig into the dirt. **"You…you're going to pay for that, niisan."**

Obito slowly stood up and jumped away, grasping at his shoulder and trying to hold his tanto in his failing grip. "Kakashi will be here soon, Naruto-kun. Please…give up now. If you come with us now we will forget about this entire thing!"

The blonde growled as he saw Rachnera struggling with the pain that shot from her leg to her entire body. He looked back to him and bared his fanged teeth. **"You hurt my best friend. I can't forget that. I can't go back to a village that disregards the lives and feelings of those different from them."**

Obito got angry and glared at Naruto. "Stop it! It was to help you! Now Minato-sensei is worried sick because he's had to send out a kill squad after his own son!"

This let a silence ring out over the field. Draco looked to Naruto with wide eyes as he slowly stood up, letting his arm hang at his side with pain in his eyes. Kurama's chakra soon drained back into him. "He…he sent you…to kill me?"

The ANBU cursed himself, but knew he had gone too far and couldn't take it back. "Y-yes…if you resist too much, we have orders to kill you. You're too dangerous to be left alone. Iwa or someone else could find you and take you for themselves and then the Kyuubi would be in the hands of the enemy."

Naruto shook away his hurt and replaced it with anger. "You don't care about me…you care about your beast. Would this matter so much if I didn't have Kurama? Would he care so much?"

Obito looked to the ground. "Of course! You're Minato-sensei's son!" The blonde scoffed and let Kurama's chakra come back into his one-tailed cloak, baring his claws and fangs. **"That may be so…but we both know that my dad thinks more in the interest of the village than me. Now…I have to send another message."**

Zabuza, taking that as a que, he threw his blade at Obito, but he jumped over it only to meet Naruto in the air, the blonde grabbing him by his leg and throwing him into the ground. The Demon of the Mist was on him, his blade back in hand and raised high for a killing blow, but the ANBU was able to roll out of the way only to roll into Naruto once more. He grabbed him by the shoulder, his claws digging into his skin and drawing blood before throwing him away. Before he could continue the assault, though, three more people showed up.

Kakashi came into the clearing with his two trailing ROOT only to find Obito being thrown by Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra. "Obito!" He dashed to his friends' side and caught him, only for him to be sent sliding back by the momentum. Naruto glared at him and flexed his only set of claws. **"The second assassin shows up."**

Kakashi set Obito down and his hand soon sparked with lightning. "Kyuubi."

Naruto scoffed at him and hardened his glare. **"No. This is not Kurama. This is me, Kakashi-niisan. Kurama has only helped me to stay away from Konoha. He is helping me on my mission."**

The platinum-haired ninja readied his Lightning Blade, but did not strike just yet. "What do you mean 'mission'?"

The blonde looked solemn and let more chakra come to make his two-tailed cloak. **"I will bring peace. But I will cut down anyone who stands in my way. And right now, unfortunately…you block my progress. I'll give you one chance. Stand down and return to Konoha. Don't come after me. Two of you are already dead and Obito can't continue to fight. Zabuza can easily fell the other two while I hold you off long enough to let him come to my aid. Don't do this."**

Kakashi flinched as he realized the two dead ROOT not far away and he saw Zabuza ready to go after the other ROOT ninja's. His Lightning Blade soon died out as he went to grab Obito. " _*cough*_ Gah…what're…you doing?! We have a mission!" The ANBU shook his head and picked him up. "The Kyuubi is lending him more of his power than we anticipated. We aren't enough to stop him. We need to get back and report this."

Naruto glared at the mans' back. **"Rethink that. If you come after me again, I won't let up. I only continue to get stronger. I will spread peace throughout the Nation's and I WILL NOT let anyone stand in my way. Should you come again…I'll be forced to kill you…"**

Kakashi froze in his tracks, the dark tone of the words catching him off guard as he turned to face the empowered blonde. "If the Kyuubi isn't controlling you…how can you say that? We were a family! We are your brothers!"

Naruto looked away. **"I made a promise to never leave Near-chan alone again. I promised that I would make the world safe for Demihumans' to walk among Humans without fear. I must do whatever is necessary. I…regret that I have to make this ultimatum…but for the sake of peace I must."**

Kakashi turned away, the pain evident in his voice. "I believe that the Kyuubi isn't controlling you…but you're not the Naruto-kun we knew in Konoha. Do you hate us that much that you would kill us for wanting you back?"

The blonde container looked back to Kakashi with hurt in his eyes, but the heat from his chakra wouldn't allow him to cry. **"I do not hate you…I love you all. But this is a choice I must make for the sake of an entire race."**

Before the ANBU left, he had only one thing left to say. "Don't start a war you can't finish, Naruto-kun. You have no idea what you'll start if you continue down this path. You have no idea who you'll become."

With that, he and the ROOT left with Obito and the bodies of their comrades in tow. As they left, Naruto let Kurama's chakra slowly seep back into him as he walked towards Draco on the ground while Zabuza cut Tio free. "Draco-chan…I didn't mean for you to leave…you weren't listening…"

She grumbled as she tried to stand despite her injury. "Don't apologize for that. Apologize for not telling us about _him_ when you came back." She sent a hateful glare at Zabuza who only returned it as he helped Tio to her feet. "You got a problem with me, you flat-chested lizard?!"

Draco growled, but then flinched as pain shot through her once more. "Gah! You're lucky I'm hurt…ugh…or I'd show you how much of a problem I have."

Naruto, still hurt from the assassination attempt sent by his father, was not ready to deal with more confrontation. "Enough! This is what got us into this situation in the first place! Zabuza, you know she doesn't like you so don't goad her! And Draco, we are officially fighting for peace and the simple right to live! I want you to be with us, but you need to learn to let go and accept things. Zabuza isn't our enemy for now. Let that be it and we can continue with our mission."

She growled at the Demon of the Mist and he did so in kind, but ultimately she conceded. "Fine…only because he helped you save me. But I'm still pissed about what you said and what he did to Mizuno."

He nodded. "I understand. I won't leave you uninformed again. Now I need to help Nera-chan. Head back to Kaiza-san's as soon as you feel ready."

Naruto turned and rushed over to Rachnera who was still nursing her wounded leg and he dropped to the ground right beside her. "Is the pain starting to numb, Nera-chan?" As he asked this, his hand began to glow green and red as he held it over her leg. Slowly the pain began to subside as she rubbed her tears away. "I-it is, Naruto-kun. But that…ugh…doesn't matter. We saved them. Are…are you ok?"

Naruto knew what her hidden question was. _"How do you feel about your dad trying to kill you?"_ He shook his head as he watched the wound slowly close up, the exoskeleton that showed up being slightly lighter than the skeleton around it. "I'm…I'm not. Just…let's not talk about it right now. Let's get you home. I don't want anything else happening to you…"

She blushed as she stumbled to stand, her multiple legs still quivering from the slight pain as he held her up. "Naruto-kun…about what you did…last night?"

He blushed as he walked her slowly through the forest back to Kaiza's. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that." She shook her head. "N-no…I liked it. I just didn't want it to be to just calm me down."

His blush encompassed his face. "I wanted to do it…I like you, Nera-chan and I'll stand by your side no matter what." She smiled as she held her arm. "Promise?"

He smiled at her with his dazzling teeth. "It's the promise of a lifetime. Nothing will ever take me away from you."

The rest of the trip was spent in blissful silence as they came into view of Kaiza's home to see Zabuza sitting by a tree with Tio thanking him for helping her and Draco while the latter bandaged her up. "Thank you, Momochi-san. Had you not come to help Naruto-kun, I don't think we would've been able to get away."

The Missing Nin shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back. "Just helping the kid. Wouldn't do me any good to offer to help him learn if he's dead. Plus if his friends died then he wouldn't want to learn anyway. Call it incentive. I'm here to make sure he doesn't get himself or anyone else killed. I'm a ninja, I'm not heartless. Not to mention he has potential."

She smiled softly as she winced lightly while Draco applied a dressing and bandage that Kaiza had given her. "Regardless, thank you again, Momochi-san."

He looked irritated as he got up and walked away. "Stop calling me that. The name is Zabuza. Just keep that lizard away from me and we won't have any issues."

Draco looked up from her bandages with a spiteful look. "I'm a Dragonewt, stupid ninja."

He waved her off as he approached Naruto and Rachnera. "Whatever. Listen kid, you better not do anything like that without a plan again. That's the quickest way to get yourself killed."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Rachnera sat near the other two Demihumans with her blissful smile still in place despite her pain. "I had a plan, Zabuza-san. Save Draco and Tio."

The massive ninja huffed. "That's not a plan. That's an objective. You jumped in without surveying first. They could've killed you the moment you stepped out of the cover of the forest. Not to mention they actually HAD orders to kill you that you only found out about halfway through. You can't act recklessly unless you WANT to die."

The blonde begrudgingly nodded. "I get that, but what was I supposed to do? Tio and Draco were captured."

Zabuza walked over to where the fire had been the night before and sat on a log, motioning for Naruto to sit across from him. "This is your first lesson. When outmatched with an opposing force, you need to figure out a way to compensate for it. If you have the numbers, maybe you can overwhelm them, but if numbers aren't an option, then you either need to separate them or have a plan to take most, if not all, of them out quickly. Your spider friend got hurt because you didn't have a plan. She almost got killed. You seem to like her so I can only imagine how that would affect you. But…if she had some training of her own, she'd be able to help without you having to worry about her getting hurt."

Naruto eyed him warily. "No offense, but I don't think she'd be able to learn much from you. You have stealth, but according to your Bingo Book, that's almost solely reliant on your **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. She can't use chakra like us. She also learned how to hunt from her mother before she was killed."

He shook his head as he impaled his sword in front of him and slightly to the side so Naruto could still see him. "I'm not talking about me teaching her. You're the only student I'm taking. Call it a professional courtesy from one Missing Nin to another. I have another person, call them a ward, that can teach her how to move silently and attack vital points, knocking someone out or killing them. They can teach her how to use senbon needles and other basic weapons that her form could handle."

Naruto looked intrigued, hearing that Zabuza had a ward. That was never mentioned in his entry. He was labeled as a lone Missing Nin who despised to work with anyone unless the pay was good enough. He was also slightly irked at being called a Missing Nin. "I'll have to run that by the group. You saw what happened when you showed up without anyone knowing. Also, I'm not a Missing Nin. I never had any really formal ninja training outside of one of dads' friends helping me train my body."

The Demon chuckled. "Well you have Hunter Nin after you trying to kill you. I don't know what you did, but they want you back or dead, bad. Your threat will only make them come for you harder. For all intents and purposes, you'll have to move with the fact that according to your village, you are a Missing Nin."

The blonde looked to the ground and sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'll talk to Nera-chan and the others about your partner coming to train her."

He got up, his worry skyrocketing at the thought of being a Missing Nin. _**"You didn't honestly think that that would be the end of it. You played a part in the deaths of three Konoha ninja. You're now their enemy. It will only get worse from here and it will impede your progress. You haven't thought this through as much as you want to say."**_

' _Just…don't right now, Kurama. We can get through this. For now, our focus should be on getting as much help from Zabuza. We'll worry about Konoha when we can.'_

" _ **It's not that simple, kid. You can't ignore this problem until it goes away because it won't. You hold me inside of you. That makes you VIP number one to Konoha. Be happy that this time they didn't expect Zabuza to be with you. Next time you run into them, you'll need stronger allies…and I have an idea of where to find one."**_

Naruto sighed as he came up to Rachnera and the others. _'Ok, we'll talk about this tonight when I go to sleep.'_ Smiling at Rachnera, he sat down. "Hey, Nera-chan. I need to talk to you three about something that Zabuza suggested."

Draco sneered at the Demons' name. "What does that ninja want?" The blonde huffed. "Now…keep an open mind about this. He believes a friend of his, another ninja, can come and help Nera-chan with her combat and stealth skills. He told me that you got hurt because I rushed in without thinking or doing any proper recon. And he's right. But it's also in part to the fact that we don't really have any actual fighting skills. He wants to bring his ward to teach you while he teaches me."

The Dragonewt looked ready to yell until Rachnera spoke before her. "I'm fine with it. Zabuza-san helped us save Draco-chan and Tio-chan. If his friend is willing to help me, then I would gladly accept."

Draco huffed and mumbled under her breath. "Are we sure that this person is going to be safe?" Naruto shook his head. "I can't guarantee that, but I'm sure they would both be fine with staying outside of the house. If they step out of line, then I will give Kurama complete control to deal with them."

Tio smiled softly as Draco finished up her bandages. "I'm ok with it too. I know that what happened before isn't what you meant to say, but you are right. We want people to accept us and give us a chance, so we have to do the same for them."

She never let her smile drop as Draco huffed once more. "Ughhhh…fine! Let him come! But if anything goes wrong then I'm going to kill all three of you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood, turning around while giving a smile to Rachnera. "If you say so, Draco-chan."

He walked back to Zabuza and sat across from him. "They're fine with it, so if you want to go and get him, then that's ok. Just…make sure he doesn't do anything out of place, or Draco threatened to kill him."

Zabuza shrugged and stood, sheathing his sword. "Don't worry. She won't do anything I don't tell her to." He then began to walk off, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts, realizing that Rachnera and the others had gone inside to clean themselves up. _'This is going to be insanely stressful.'_

" _ **It will always be stressful. But you can't forget that you chose this. Now, you have time and this can't wait for later. We need to talk about gaining allies."**_

Naruto sighed and laid back on the grass. _'Fine…who do you have in mind?'_

" _ **Before I was resealed into you after you were born, I was able to ascertain the locations of the other Tailed Beasts. One of them isn't that far from here actually, and who he's sealed into is actually very fortuitous for you. It's Isobu."**_

' _You told me about him. Who's he sealed into?'_

" _ **The Mizukage."**_

 **-X-X-X-**

Kakashi soon slowed to a stop. He had been running with Obito for almost three hours and fatigue was beginning to set in. Laying his friend down against a tree, the Uchiha coughed as he began to bandage him up. "Kaka-baka, we need to tell Minato-sensei to stop this…"

Kakashi shook his head as he slung his arm. "Stop what?"

Obito let his head lay back as the platinum haired ninja got around his shoulder. "He needs to stop these hunts for Demihumans…you heard Naruto-kun. That's why he won't come home. If Minato-sensei stops, then we may be able to convince him to come home."

"…It's too late for that. He killed Ryu and helped kill two of the ROOT. He threatened us should we pursue him further. He's officially an enemy of Konoha and a dangerous one if he learns to fully control the Kyuubi. He already had two tails under his control. I want to believe that the threat came from its influence, but he had more control than anticipated. It's not controlling him. It's worse. They're working together."

Obito sighed as he tried to lean forward, but the pain kept him from doing so. "He said he wanted peace…maybe Konoha could help him? We could get him back and do some good at the same time. Would that be so bad?"

Kakashi groaned at his friend. "No, it wouldn't, but you know just as well as I do that it's impossible. Iwa would never listen to us because of what happened during the war. Relations with Kumo are still shaky at best ever since the failed abduction attempt on the Hyuuga's. Mizu is still in unrest from the attempt on the Mizukage's life from Zabuza. And Konoha is still trying to get back to normal after the Kyuubi's attack. We still haven't figured out who that woman was that was able to pull it out of Kushina-sama. So right now, with trying to find her and also trying to get Naruto-kun back, we have too much to worry about. If she gets to him and is able to control Naruto-kun, then he becomes one of the most powerful weapons against the village. We can't let him go around trying to play peacemaker because that'll just make him more of a target. He may have good intentions, but he's naïve. What he wants, he can't have."

The Uchiha resigned to his pain and tried to stay comfortable. _'Maybe…maybe we're the fools…we started hunting Demihuman's to help him…now he is fighting for their equality and if R &D's progression is anything to go off…they won't stop. Damn it…'_

A deathly silence permeated the air as Kakashi took up post on the branch above him. "Get some rest, Obito. We need to move out as soon as possible. This information needs to get back to Minato-sensei."

"I know, Kaka-baka. Wake me up when you're ready. I'll be fine."

As he closed his eyes, his mind was chaotic. His thoughts a swirling typhoon of important and useless knowledge. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he found one thought coming to the forefront of everything.

' _I just hope that Minato-sensei understands…'_

 **END:**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to have the next one up and to hear everyone's ideas!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go with the next chapter! I have gotten some wonderful ideas from some of you that I can't wait to put in! Here we go!**

 **Let's Get Started!**

 **The Dead Can't Be Heard**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **A Fathers Burden**

Obito stood behind Kakashi as his friend was debriefing their former sensei, much to the blonde Kage's sadness. It had been four days since their encounter with the demon container and they had just arrived back in Konoha. "When I had arrived, Naruto was utilizing the Kyuubi's chakra and had seemingly gained control of two tails, if not more. Before I left with Obito and the surviving ROOT, he warned us not to come after him again, with the threat of killing us finalizing it all. He also had a Spider-type monster and Momochi Zabuza with him. According to Obito, he came to rescue the Lizard-type and the Giant-type Monsters. I'm sorry to say, Hokage-sama, but Naruto-kun won't come home and I couldn't risk Obito and the others trying to fight the Kyuubi and Zabuza with an Unknown."

Minato looked sad at the news, but he quickly masked it. "No, you did well to come back with this information. If Naruto-kun has teamed up with a Missing Nin, he's become far more dangerous than I would've expected. We will have to send a special team to hunt him down."

Obito looked shocked and stepped forward, stilling holding his arm. "Minato-sensei, we don't have to do that! If we just stop hunting Demihuman's then he might be willing to come back! All he said he wanted was peace!"

Minato silenced him with a hand, but it was too late, as Danzo had arrived, silently closing the door. "My apologies for my tardiness, Hokage-sama. I had to instruct my guards to conduct a ceremony for the two who perished on the mission. What's this I heard about peace?"

Obito turned despite Minato's silent order. "Naruto-kun only wants peace between humanity and Demihuman's. If we just stop hunting them then maybe, he'll come back home."

Danzo walked over beside the Hokage and sat in a chair to the side. "As I'm sure all of us are aware, that is impossible at this point. Our advances in the study of their biology have come too far to stop now. We have unearthed too many discoveries that ending our research would leave more questions left unanswered."

"But Naruto-ku…"

"STOP!"

Minato silenced the room with an abrupt order. Standing quickly and going to the window, he watched over the village as people made their ways up and down the streets. "My son wants the impossible, Obito. You know this as well as everyone else does. Peace is a great idea…but unfortunately that's all it'll ever be. An idea. None of the other villages will accept it when they figure out who he is and where he's from. No one will never accept this peace he wants. For now, you two are tasked with going and rounding up the Jonin. I want Guy, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Yamato and Asuma in this room within the hour. No exceptions. When you're done, Obito, I want you to go and get some rest. You're on medical leave for two weeks."

Obito bowed and nodded, irritated that they wouldn't listen as the two ANBU left the room quietly, with Kakashi slapping the back of his head once they were out. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Minato-sensei is already torn up over this, giving him false hope like that will only make it worse."

Obito glared at his platinum-haired friend. "It's not false if it's true, Kaka-baka. Naruto-kun might be willing to come back if we just stop this!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Let's just go get the Jonin so you can get some rest."

With that, they disappeared without another word, but thoughts were abound in their minds.

 **-X-X-X-**

"C'mon, kid! You got more in you than that!"

Naruto was drenched in sweat as he defended against the frenzied and unrelenting blows of Zabuza's sword with his own basic katana blade. He ducked underneath a swipe that was meant for his neck and tried to sweep his legs out, but the Missing Nin jumped over his foot and flipped, landing an overhead kick on the blondes' head. He smashed into the ground with a light thud and Zabuza relented. "Kid, you got a long way to go if you can't even get through obvious openings. And you need to stop telegraphing every swing you make. You need to be quick and precise. Back on your feet!"

Naruto shakily stood to his feet and held his sword in a reverse grip before Zabuza bopped him on his head. "Stop that shit. It's a sword, not a kunai. That shit may look cool to a kid, but it has no merit in the middle of a full on brawl." He flipped it back around and huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "It would be easier if you actually gave me a BALANCED sword!"

The Missing Nin sheathed his own blade and crossed his arms. "That's a privilege, not a right, brat. When I feel like you aren't going to kill yourself, you'll get to have a sword commissioned."

He sighed and looked over to see Rachnera training with Zabuza's ward, a girl named Haku. She had arrived three days ago and her and Rachnera had been almost nonstop with their training. Out of nowhere, she would just appear, like she wasn't already massive for her age because of her being an Arachne, and scare him half to death before apologizing almost too much. "Can we take a break, at least? We've been going at it for three hours now."

"This was your break, now get ready, because I'm not going to be here forever. Get ready!" He was upon him, the blonde barely able to get his footing as he was already on the defensive, blocking and barely dodging fatal blows from the massive slab of iron.

He dodged to the right, using the hilt of his sword to try and hit Zabuza's wielding wrist, but the Demon of the Mist pulled back quickly and elbowed him in the gut the same way he had the ROOT ninja. Naruto, however, was able to turn midair and deflect the next blow from the mans' sword and land a light but satisfying kick to his side, putting him almost unnoticeably off balance. Before he could capitalize on it, however, Zabuza had already recovered and delivered a kick of his own, sending the airborne blonde across into a tree and knocking the wind out of him. "That was better. You actually landed a hit. Had that been your sword, I'd actually be feeling it. Name two of the easiest places to land a killing blow. Quickly!"

Naruto tried to stand despite his lack of air. "The…clavicle vein and the jugula-…"

"Too Slow!"

He was on him once again with sword raised and Naruto was barely able to roll out of the way. "NAME TWO MORE!"

He grunted as he was on his feet dodging another strike and barely deflecting another one. "Gah…Liver and Lu-…"

"STILL TOO SLOW!"

Another blow came near him, but this time it was so close that Naruto actually froze. Zabuza prepared another strike, but Naruto recovered from his frozen state and disappeared from sight. Zabuza, however, knew where he was coming from and blocked a stronger than normal blow from the blonde as he disappeared once more to cut at the Missing Nin's leg. He blocked that one as well, but he hadn't expected him to move as fast as he was. "That's better, now name some more!"

"Spine!" He tried to stab Momochi through his spine, but the Demon of the Mist dodged out of the way with an unnoticeable smirk.

"Heart!" Another stab, but Zabuza caught the blonde by the arm and tossed him over behind him before the blonde disappeared once again.

"Brain!" Using the half-moon cut in his blade, Zabuza caught Naruto's blade coming for his head and spun it around, tossing the sword away and flipping, catching the demon container on his foot and bringing him down and slamming him into the ground with a louder boom than before. Naruto, out of breath, couldn't fight against Zabuza as he stabbed his sword into the ground beside his head.

"That was a lot better, kid. Not sure where it came from, but that speed will definitely help you in the future."

Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead as Zabuza let him up from under his foot. "I did train before I ran from Konoha, Zabuza-sensei. I'm not completely helpless."

The Demon chuckled as he watched Rachnera and Haku train. "Yet you still can't get me remotely on the defensive. You're getting better at an alarming rate. It's only been three days and you're understanding concepts that it took me quite some time to get. Mind letting me in on the secret?"

Sitting up and watching the two girls with his teacher, he ignored the numbing pain in his shoulder from when Zabuza forced Mizuno out of his body. "You already know about Kurama. When I go to sleep, he pulls me into my mindscape and helps me with theoretical things and gives me time to practice my Taijutsu and now, Kenjutsu."

"You practice almost twenty-four seven, huh? No wonder. Wish I could do something like that. Would make a few things a lot easier."

"It's a boon and a curse, Zabuza-sensei. Sometimes I just want to relax. I'm still just a kid, in reality."

This got the man to look at him with a frown. "You really think that? Trust me, kid. That doesn't matter in the real world. You can't be a man in a fight one minute and a kid on a break the next. You're a man. You're on your own with your friends who you promised to protect. A break means death in this world with the kind of mark you've got on your head. A tailed beast and the son of a Kage makes you one sweet prize. Not to mention your exotic friends. You're a massive moving target and you can't be a kid anymore."

Naruto looked to the ground and then laid back once more. "You think it would've been best if I had just stayed in Konoha? They've all got targets on their backs now and that's because of me."

Zabuza flopped down beside him and shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think. You made that choice already and you can't change it now. You need to live with the consequences and prepare. That's all you can do. Prepare."

The blonde demon container huffed as he stared up at the clouds through the trees. "I have no issues with that. I just want to make sure they stay safe. The world has to be safe for them. For all of us. It HAS to be. I won't stop getting stronger until it is."

"That's exactly the kind of drive I don't see in a lot of ninja. Some just get strong and then hit a plateau. They get comfortable and that's how they end up dead. I'm putting my time into you, kid. Don't let it go to waste."

Naruto sat back up and rubbed his stump of a shoulder to massage away the phantom pain. "You can count on that, Zabuza-sensei. I've come this far. I can't stop now!"

Getting up and bringing his sword back out, he glared darkly and chuckled. "Then that means you're ready for some more, huh?"

Naruto actually froze again when the cold steel of his blade smash down to his left and he cautiously looked behind him. The look he came to face was something more akin to a demon. He could see the malicious grin through the bandages and the glint in his eyes. "Zabuza-sensei?"

"Let's see how fast you move to get that sword of yours, kid." He hefted his blade high into the air and readied a strike, only for Naruto to scramble away to his own sword.

"You could've given me a warning!"

"LIFE AIN'T GIVING WARNINGS KID!"

 **-X-X-X-**

Minato and Danzo sat in his office quietly as the Jonin began to show up. Once all were present, the Hokage stood with his hands behind his back. "As I'm sure you're all aware, Namikaze Naruto has been placed as a High Valued Target. You are all to move out tomorrow and hunt him down. The previous mission to apprehend him ended in failure. That's why this mission is changing to…kill on sight."

Asuma looked stunned, as did the rest of the Jonin. "Eh…Hokage-sama, are you sure about this? Your son…are you...are you sure you really want us to kill him?"

Minato turned his back to the window and sighed. "Naruto-kun has been reported to have accessed the Kyuubi's power and is now at two tails of power. For all we know, he could have more under his control. That is why Yamato will be coming with you on this mission. Should he begin to use this power, he will suppress it while you go in for the kill. There are too many variables and we can't leave another surprise like Zabuza to chance."

Even Yamato looked uneasy at the orders the group was being given. "I…uh…Hokage-sama. I'm not sure I can…"

"THEN LEAVE!"

Everyone took a step back as the Hokage rounded on them with glistening eyes. "If you can't deal with this mission then LEAVE! I can't allow this! There is too much at stake to let your feelings get in the way!"

Everyone shared looks with each other, an uneasy air taking the room. One by one they bowed, leaving the room. As the last Jonin left, he turned to Danzo. "Please…leave now, Shimura-san." The War Hawk rose and bowed, leaving the room as asked. When the door finally closed, Minato lost it.

He screamed, throwing the massive desk to the side and slamming it into the wall, sending papers and files everywhere. He then turned and grabbed his chair, throwing it out of the window and screaming like a madman. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He paced furiously through the flurry of papers and slammed fist after fist into the wall. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

It took him almost thirty minutes to calm down. Luckily for him, that was when his wife, Kushina, decided to pop her head in the door, shock in her eyes at the mess he had made. "Mina-kun…"

He looked up, shock and tears in his eyes before standing abruptly and brushing himself off. "Kushi-chan! I…I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you! Why aren't you at home?"

She brought into view two bento boxes of nice, homemade food. "I thought that I would surprise you with lunch. You seemed stressed lately trying to get…Naru-kun back…"

He froze slightly but recovered. "Yea…the last mission failed. Apparently he's working with Zabuza and a group of monsters. It's an unexpected hurdle…"

She smiled lightly and came in completely, closing the door. "You'll get him back, Mina-kun. I know you will!" He sighed and slumped down once again and cradled his head in his hands as Kushina came over beside him. "Mina-kun?"

"I'll do it myself."

She looked slightly surprised as he stood up once more. "You're going to get a headache if you keep doing that, Mina-kun."

He went over to where his Hokage Haori hung and grabbed it. "I'm going after Naruto-kun myself. No one else has the stomach to fight against him. I have to…"

Kushina looked worried as he flung his coat on and turned to his wife. "I'm getting our son back, Kushi-chan. This is something I have to do myself."

She got up quickly and held his arm. "Mina-kun, you need to rest. I want Naru-kun back just as much as you do, but you can't do this to yourself. Take a day. Please? I don't want to lose anyone else…"

He stopped and looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. She hadn't spoken much about their son since he had run away, or when they thought he had been kidnapped. She had gone into shock. "Kushi-chan…I can't just let our son be alone out there. You remember what happened thirteen years ago. If that woman somehow finds him, it could easily spell the end of him and the village as a whole."

She let go and held her hands over her heart. "I know, Mina-kun...I know. But I just…"

She started to cry and Minato quickly pulled her into a hug, the scent of her hair wafting into his nose and calming him. "I'll…stay. I'll rest for two more days. After that, I'm going to Nami myself and bringing our son home. I promise."

Kushina couldn't hold it back as she began to cry even harder. "Please…please bring him back!"

His eyes got hard as he looked behind her, out the window and beyond the walls of the village, never knowing that from so far away, his eyes led straight to Naruto.

"I will. Whatever it takes."

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto sat against a tree, panting as though he had been running from the devil himself, which in a way he had been. For a moment, though, he felt as though someone were watching him and froze. It wasn't the eyes of his friends, as most of them were inside with Kaiza and his family. No. These eyes were determined and dangerous, yet warm and caring at the same time. For the life of him, though, he couldn't place their position. _'A trick of the mind, perhaps.'_

He had no strength left to move, his training with Zabuza being close to torture on his young body and muscles. He was trying to get the bandages off of his shoulder to change them from their soggy state but was having quite a bit of trouble. Luckily, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the massive form of Tio coming his way. "Do you need help, Naruto-kun?"

He sighed in relief and leaned his head back against the tree. "That would be wonderful, Tio-chan. I can…guh…can't get the bandages off. Training with Zabuza-sensei is hell!"

She smiled lightly and knelt down beside him, unwrapping his shoulder with a tender touch and finally, for the first time since it had happened, actually got a good look at it. The cut was surprisingly clean and didn't seem to be infected. She assumed this was from his merging with Mizuno, her slime makeup devouring the infectious bacteria around the wound. As she began to dress the bandages, she heard the blonde speak. "Tio-chan, why'd you help me with Draco?"

Her smile never left her face as she lightly began to rewrap the bandages. "You were right, in the end. We are fighting for not only peace, but our lives now. But we need to learn to accept others and take risks at the same time, otherwise what we're fighting for becomes just another war. A one sided war. The stories my parents and grandparents used to tell me were about revolutionaries who became madmen. Good people who became horrible monsters. People who left their own because they felt like they were fighting for something bigger than themselves and were lost to madness. I helped you because I don't want that to happen to anyone I know…"

Naruto felt the dressing on the bandages beginning to work and the pain started to slowly subside. "Don't worry, Tio-chan. I won't be like them. I know what we're fighting for."

"But your friends…you threatened their lives if they stood against you. I won't let you start down that path, Naruto-kun. You want peace, and that is admirable. But you can't let that singular desire rule every decision. Family and friends matter more than you could ever think. If…if we could get them on our side, then wouldn't that be nicer?"

He tried to stand up, but couldn't work past his exhaustion. "It would be amazing. We could have a place to stay and work out of. But Konoha would never allow it. They've hunted Demihuman's for too long and they would more than likely use that as an opportunity to lure others there. They'd be no better than Orochimaru…"

Naruto remembered the stories of the traitor. How Orochimaru had experimented on citizens and ninja alike to try and find a way to become immortal. The thought that Konoha might be going down the same path made him shiver in sadness and anger. "I can't let that happen to any of you."

She smiled and sat beside him, staring into the forest and idly playing with the point of her horn. "I know you won't let anything happen, Naruto-kun, but we can handle ourselves to an extent. What happened with the ninja before, neither of us were paying attention. Draco-chan was angry at you and I was only trying to calm her down. They caught us by surprise."

"And they tried to kill me. They would've killed both of you and that's all my fault. I didn't mean to say that to Draco-chan but she's just so hardheaded."

"And you aren't?"

He looked up at the Ogre and she stared back with a smile. "You are hardheaded too, Naruto-kun. You want us to accept certain concepts that were so alien only a short time ago. Both of you are going to butt heads because of this. You and her just need to learn to calm down and think."

He sighed and smiled before looking forward again. "I'll try as much as I can. I promise."

Standing, Tio helped the blonde to his feet and he stumbled for a second before his second wind kicked in. "That's all I want, Naruto-kun. But…I have another question. Are you ok with this? The ninja from before said that your father had given them orders to kill you if you resisted."

He stopped and picked up his sword from where Zabuza had thrown it to. "I…I'm still shocked. I never thought that he'd do that. But…I guess that Kurama means more to the village than I thought. Having someone out to kill me on his orders hurts in a way I didn't think was possible…"

"Can you imagine how it must be killing him?"

He sighed sadly. "I…guess. He always paid more attention to work than me. We weren't all that terribly close before I ran away. Sure he always told me he loved me and that he only wanted what was best. He gave me what I needed…but I was never asked what I wanted."

Tio pulled Naruto to face her and picked him up to her level. "A true parent never wants to hurt their own child. I can guarantee that despite what he ordered…he doesn't want it to actually happen. He just wants you to come home."

"Maybe I would…but that would mean Konoha giving up on a lot that they're too attached to. Prejudice and stigmatisms abound. Everyone in the village has a superiority complex except for a select few. You and the others would never be safe there. Not until we force them to understand."

She put him down and pulled him into a hug, making him a little uncomfortable, given that he only came up to her waist. "I'm sure that he will understand one day."

He pulled away from the uncomfortable position after returning it and smiled up at her. "Well…we can hope, can't we? That's what this entire journey is about!"

"Hope."

 **-X-X-X-**

Minato walked around his office. Kushina had left and went home while the Hokage cleaned his office and put everything back the way it was. He was happy that the room was as fortified as it was, otherwise he'd have to worry about holes in the walls. As he started rearranging the papers on his desk, Danzo soon walked in. "Hokage-sama, may I speak with you?"

He silently nodded his approval as he sat at the desk, sorting through files. "Shimura-san, is everything ok?"

Danzo nodded as he took a seat across from his commander. "I'm checking in on you. The Jonin leaving earlier seems to have left you in a bit of a bind, Hokage-sama" Minato let out a deep sigh while rubbing his temples. "Yea, it has. I've decided that I'm going to be going after him myself in a few days. Kushi-chan wants me to rest myself mentally before bringing our son back."

The War Hawk nodded. "If the Jonin specifically chosen for the task aren't up to it, then the only one left to truly handle it would be you. But can you bring yourself to fight your own son?"

"If I'm being honest, as a father I can't. But as the Hokage I have a duty to the village. That woman is still out there and we don't know if she's caught wind of Naruto-kun leaving. If he falls into her hands, then we have a crisis on our own."

Shimura gave a curt nod. "That is true. Someone who was able to tear the Kyuubi out of your wife during labor without killing her and we have no idea who she is or where she came from. The only thing that I can think of at this point is that she is some sort of monster with a connection to the Tailed Beasts. It's a stretch but the only known people capable of controlling a Tailed Beast were Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara and they're both dead. With only Itachi, Sasuke and Obito as the surviving Uchiha and no living relatives of Hashirama-sama outside of Tsunade, there's not many more options to explore. And she was able to get in and out…almost undetected. I'm still not all too clear on what happened after she took the Kyuubi from your wife."

Minato swiveled in his chair and looked out the window. "I still remember it as if it had only happened yesterday. She simply released the Kyuubi and unleashed it onto the village. When I confronted her, she simply told me that, _"To trap majesty such as Kurama into a fleeting form is nothing short of sin."_ Every day I remember those words. Every single day. She didn't fight, though. After the Kyuubi was free and she had spoken to me…it was almost as if she simply wasn't there."

"She called the Kyuubi Kurama?"

The Hokage nodded before turning back to the War Hawk. "I used to and still sort of think the Kyuubi is some sort of god to this woman. She referred to it as _majesty_ and said that containing it was a _sin_. If she found Naruto, I don't think he'd survive. But we haven't heard of or seen this woman at all since then. I'm hoping against hope that she's not going after him."

Danzo nodded and stood to bow before he left.

"With her out there, hoping is all we can do."

 **-X-X-X-**

The room was moderately size and dark, yet at the same time, anyone in it would be able to see everything in it. There was a bed laden with red silk and behind it on the wall was an exquisitely painted picture of a massive, nine-tailed beast tearing down a mountain with one of its massive tails. Upon the bed laid a woman who cuddled against what could only be described as a stuffed animal made to resemble the beast portrayed in the picture above her. She was unimaginably beautiful, her jet black hair coming down to touch her ankles like layers of the finest silk. Her nude form was covered by the tails of her toy, each one playing over her curves as some dark power exuded from her. Her smiling face was immediately turned to a frown as a knock was heard on the door to the room. Her voice, despite the irritation present in it, still conveyed a tone so sweet it would've made any man or woman her willing slave.

"Enter."

The being that entered the room was covered in a rugged, plated armor that bespoke the creatures massive size. Upon its back were massive wings resembling that of a true dragon. "Milady, our scouts have gotten word of news that I believe you would want to hear."

She sat up slowly, her scarlet eyes coming into the light and glowing lightly. "Rael…you know more than anyone else that I do not wish to play these…guessing games. What is it?"

He straightened up and his wings furled. "Yes, Milady! I was informed by our scouts that the boy holding your beloved, Kurama, has been spotted within the land beset by crashing waters."

Her eyes lightened and her face immediately broke into a fanged smile. "Kura Kura-chan is free?!"

He knelt down and bowed his head. "Unfortunately not, Milady. The son of the man who confronted you thirteen years ago holds your beloved within him."

She quickly turned back to anger. "I was beginning to wonder why my beloved was taking so long to come back to me. Those vile creatures chose to trap my dear, sweet Kura Kura-chan back into one of those filthy humans once again? They'll get theirs soon enough…for now I want to go get my beloved back!"

"We can capture the boy and…"

"NO!"

The dragon-like being recoiled but kept his head bowed. "Of course, Milady. You wish to go and seek him out yourself. Allow me to assemble a guard to accompany you."

She rose from her bed with a grace that should've been impossible. Around her form, a dress of black and accenting red covered her form from thin air and her hair seemed to reach the ground, but never touch it. "No Rael. Only you shall accompany. Should this boy resist I would rather not have to dirty my own hands by touching his filth."

Rael stood into a deep bow. "Of course, Milady. When do you wish to depart?" Her smile looked intoxicating as she walked past him, her scarlet heels clicking against the stone floor. Her dark powers seemed to make the lights flicker as Rael followed her through the halls. "I cannot stand to be away from my beloved longer than I must."

"We leave at once."

 **END:**

 **I do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! I have gotten excellent ideas from some of you since the last few chapters. The most notable ideas have come from these three!**

 **Velshard, Angelo89 and Inferno Phoenix.**

 **I appreciate your contribution to the future of the story and I hope that others look forward to participating as well!**

 **Elemental Shadow Out!**


End file.
